Cast a Shadow from a Shadow
by Warped Violet Roses
Summary: There was an experiment created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik before Shadow, and Eggman is now using it to his advantage. Will Eggman's new empire become a reality?
1. My name is Shayde

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic related characters...Shayde and any other unfamiliar characters are mine to keep forever!

Chapter 1: My name is...Shayde

Colony Ark

In the dark gloomy halls of the Space Colony Ark a devastated doctor prowled the halls in hope for any gruesome ideas for any world domination and any hope for the "Eggman Empire". Aggressively searching through all the data consoles on the Ark Colony, he yet waited to come across any hope for bringing life to his devious dream. He slams his hands again and again on the current consol he browsed through. Tapping hungrily for information, he opens more and more documents that are locked and deleted. Opening and closing documents and files slowly lowered his hope in finding any valuable information from his dear late grandfather. He slammed his fist once more.

"Argh, There has to be something else left by my grandfather and his researchers! This can't just be it! Shadow can't be the only major project he worked on! There has to be something else! But where!" He shouts to the dead chrome walls of the Ark Colony. He continues his search into some more files and programs his grandfather and his researchers created, "Project Shadow couldn't be the only project my grandfather worked on! This is so frustrating!" He slammed his fists once again on the consol. He put his head in his hands as he brainstormed what he was going to do next.

"My grandfather was a genius! He must have something here for me to use! This just can't be it, there has to be more left in this floating heap of space junk. I just have to be smart and think of what!" He mumbled to him self for some encouragement. He went back into searching and browsing through more files in the computer. Just as he was going to give up searching through the files, a window popped up taking over a portion of the screen.

"What's this?" He opens the mysterious window and the map of the Space Colony Ark engulfs the screen, moments later directions were drawn on the screen, leading to a small closed chamber in the core of the Colony Ark. The doctor grins evilly knowing something devious awaits him as he takes down the information to the small mysterious chamber.

"Robots! I order you to go down there and search for anything valuable to be used for me!" He orders, the robots beeped in response and all moved out, "I knew my grandfather wouldn't let his devious grandson down! This is perfect, just you wait." He said and ended off his speech with a diabolical laughter.

In the small chamber in the core of the Space Colony Ark sat a long machine, it's lights were running so Dr. Eggman knew it was operational and most of all...On.

"What's this!" Eggman looked through a small computer sitting besides the large glowing capsule machine.

"Aho! This is perfect! This is amazing. It says here that this is an experiment gone terribly wrong!

Status log for bio-engineered assassin

Codename: Shayde

Ark Colony, Sector 5A

Date: 12/01/3210  
First Log

_Due to the recent failure of the Automatic Cyber Control Units ACCU's. Project Android D117517 Codename:AI557566 has failed our research development. Scientists and Engineers have been searching for alternatives to mobile robotic cloning. The flaws of Project AndroidD117517 have been well documented. Tests have shown that even with the strongest titanium limbs when put under the same type of stress endured by its biological counterpart,D117517 has undergone a series of short circuits or overloads. At our last meeting, fellow Scientist Dr. Gerald Robotnik stood up, posing this query: "When will we be ready to take animatronics to a higher level? When will we be capable of turning artificial intelligence into real actual intelligence?" This marvelous doctor has answered those questions with a superb speech._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, that time begins…now. We have in our technological possession, technology necessary to step up from metallic exterior to flesh, from wire nuts and bolts interior to skin and bones, from battery acid, to blood, from control panel and chips to a real thinking working brain. My fellow colleagues, I am talking about the evolution of our science. Using this combination of technology, genetics, advanced cybernetics, and cloning, we'll be able to get rid of lousy mobile soldiers, and create a full biological creature trained to do as I, Sir Robotnik desires. We will be able to inject this directly into his blood. I request funds for the creation of biological weapon. A living creature that could single-handedly destroy and create sorrow or happinessto all who crosses our paths! Scientist and Engineers alike, this is the dawn of our new era!"_

_Project: Shayde_

_Journal Entry # 172  
_

_Everything in the Ark Colony as gone amuck. This new project my scientest and I were working on is complete only that it is a blood thirsty killer with no remorse what so ever. He is way too powerful for even his creators to possibly control his immense power, we must act now or the future will be dim. _

_Sector Two and Sector Four is completely destroyed and Sector Seven on Colony Ark is under construction. Project: Shayde is what we decided to call it. Shayde is our first created bioform that will take the name of the ultimate lifeform. He is ultimate alright, an ultimate killer. While putting his mental stability under a surveillance my researchers and I found that his mind is built like an animal, but just as savaging he is, he also is a very aggressive and envious bioform. _

_While tending to my grandaughter, Maria, he took off into a jealous rage. He then destroyed Sectors Two and Four, and Sector Seven was majorly damaged, which was the residential sector of the Ark Colony, there were many casulties, and about ten-to-twelve people were killed, such sad moments. So I decided to lock him away for good, for the safety of mankind, this project must not get out, it was a mistake creating him, and it will be mistakes trying to play the role of God and creating bioforms. I am so sorry everyone...This mistake will not happen again._

Meanwhile...

Shadow sat on a public bench in a small grassy park wearing a pair of black denim pants faded down the legs, a wife beater, a genuine leather jacket with one breast zipper pocket, and a dark pair of shades, accompanying all that with his trademark air shoes. He sat quietly on the bench listening to the children's laughter as they ran around the park wailing taunts like "can't catch me," and "nana-boo-boo". He looked at his watch and quietly sighed, "eleven-thirty."

"Shadow!" A voice called out to him. A female ran up to him and huffed heavily trying to catch a breath, "sorry I am a little late." She bowed and apologized in respect. _A little? You had me here waiting over a half an hour._ He thought to himself.

"Thank you for waiting though!" She smiled and cocked her head to the side. The female was none other than Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog with a big smile and a big heart. She bowed once more in respect and gave him a big smile.

"Yeah, sure." He said very dryly. He stood up and fixed the collar of his jacket, and dusted the back of his pants off. She grabbed his arm and hugged it in a tight death grip, "come on! We're gonna' be late!" She squealed as she pulled him down the park. _But we already are. _

A cacophony of screams of horror and excitement filled the air as sounds of steel rushing up and around mixed in with it as they waited on a long line that seemed to last forever. Shadow examined the scenery quickly noticing the bright colors and cheerfulness filling up the scene. He looked at Amy who was anxious to get inside.

"Why...Here?" He asked fearing of the answer she would give him. He already knew he would detest this place.

"What's wrong with Twinkle Park? It's fun here!" She said while hopping with excitement. He grunted, "yeah but, why here? And why didn't you drag along Sonic?" He asked.

"Because...He said...No...And you said you'll see." She smiled innocently.

"Yes, but that didn't mean yes." He muttered to himself.

Finally inside the big thrill park they walked around curious to what to do first. "So, what do you want to do first?" She asked scoping the scene.

"I don't care." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh come on...Don't be a spoil sport! Let's go on the roller coaster!" She said as she pulled him towards the roller coaster. He shrugged and followed along.

"Another...Line..." He mumbled as he scratched the top of his head.

"Oh don't worry, it'll be quick."

Shadow sat in the seat and lowered the chest guard down to lock and keep him in place while Amy did the same.

"Please remove any loose items such as cell phones, keys of any sort, change, wallets, clips, flip-flops on your feet, loose jewelry, or anything of the sort before the ride commences." The racoon said dully as if he had repeated it a hundred times. Shadow took out his wallet and handed him the shades and Amy handed him her wallet.

"Thank you, now please enjoy the ride." He said dully again. He stepped back and the ride shook into motion.

"Ooh this is going to be so much fun! Scared?" She asked as the ride climbed its way to the fall.

"Heh, hardly." He chuckled.

"Are you going to scream?" She asked.

"No." She smiled at his reply. She kicked her legs around as she looked at the whole park from her view, "isn't it so pretty up here?"

"I guess." He said not really paying attention to what she was saying he was just waiting for the drop to get this over with.

"I think its very beautiful up here, you can see the whole park!" She squealed. By her surprise the ride went down the first major drop. Shadow began getting annoyed with all the screaming from around him. He was just as bored up in the air on the ride as on the ground waiting on line.

Later on...

Amy sat on the bench next to Shadow with a medium sized chocolate ice cream cone, Shadow sat quietly eating his small vanilla ice cream cone. The sun was beginning to set, giving the sky a nice golden glow. She looked over to him, "so what else do you want to do?" He shrugged.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" She jumped up. He got up ready and they walked off the Ferris Wheel.

They sat quietly in the cart as the wheel brought them up to the top. "Shadow?"

"Yeah." He responded.

"I had a great time you know." She smiles.

"Good."

"What about you? How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine."

"You know when someone says fine, that means they didn't like it." She teased. Suddenly Shadow shot up and plastered his face to the window. _What is this strong sense I am getting? What is this feeling! Something or someone is out there! But where! _He put his hand against the glass as he scanned the ground for anything suspicious.

"Shadow? I was just joking! What's wrong?" She sat forward.

Once the cart was grounded he hopped out and ran towards this evil aura he was sensing. Amy desperately tried to follow calling his name every two seconds for him to slow down. _What is it? I need to know! Something isn't right! _

While running through the crowd and into an empty open area with only benches he lost the sense. He quickly skidded to a stop and looked around for a feeling from any direction.

"Where did it go?" He said darting his head back and forth trying to get some sense of direction. _Where?_

"Shadow! Wait up!" Amy shouted from behind. He turned to her and just remembered that she was with him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I saw something." He desperately came up with some sort of excuse.

"From all the way up there?" She asked, "never mind it's okay." She smiled, he returned her smile.

"Come on lets finish off the day." She said as she began walking back. He scanned the area once more then turned and followed her back into the thrill park._ I know someone's out there... _

"Hmm hmm hmm...Yes... I am out here." A dark voice said softly to itself before it left.

**Well that is all for chapter 1...I hope you enjoyed it to the fullest, plz review it and don't flame me. I no likey flamies:'(... ;) REVIEW MY STORY! PLZ**

**See-ya for now,**

**Mandy**


	2. The Encounter

**Well this is the in famous chapter two:) I am such a dork...lol...Well Please Read and Review and remember, pweaz no fwames! Enjoy, and this is a Shadow and Amy story. I just think they are so cute together! Thank you for your reviews...Sorry I took so long to write another story, but through the whole "break" I had like fifty-million ideas for a story, Just had to get one of them down on paper! ...Or Computer so-to-speak. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

Shadow walked Amy home that night, he still could not shake off the feeling that someone was out there ready...And waiting for him. The dark chill that crawled up his spine was so strong it made him quiver just by thinking about it. The sense he had gotten was so mysterious and unfamiliar but yet he felt as if it he felt it before. Shadow could not understand how this "person" could just disappear out of thin air in less than a second. It made him very tense just thinking of what was out there, and he knew it had something to do with that dreadful Doctor. _What could he possibly be up to? And what is this feeling I can't shake off? I need to find out what's going on. _While Shadow was deep in thought, Amy began poking him with a small tree branch.

"Hey, are you even listening to me!" She shouted, as they walked down the quiet park to her house.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was thinking."

"About what? Was this day that bad?" She asked. He nodded no, even though he would not possibly be able to explain what he was sensing, he felt that he should be aware, but keep her ignorant about the possible danger.

"You're dozing off again!" She howled, Shadow shook his head to wake himself up from his daydream.

"Sorry, no the day was fine."

"When people say fine it means it was bad y'know." She said skipping up ahead with her hands behind her back. He trotted up to catch up to her, "no really, it was fine." She turned around and gave him a big smile.

"Good because I really enjoyed today."

"I'm glad."

"Come on lets cut through here, my house is just down the block." She said while skipping over the direction. Shadow put his hands in his pocket and followed her home.

On the way back he thought about the whole situation. _It just doesn't make sense...Why did that feeling go away so fast when it felt the strongest, it was as if the feeling was a being that just actually walked away. It was like I could almost hear this being breathing! I just don't understand what the Doctor is doing? What did he actually unleash? What is the Doctor up to? _

While deep in his thought he did not realize his surroundings, he walked with his head down and his hands in his pocket eyes darting unconsciously back and forth to his thoughts. He heard a sneeze, and it snapped him out into reality. He looked up, there was a homeless person sitting on a bench under a dimly lit light pole. The homeless person had a scarf over his face and a large torn brown jacket, he was with a bag of bird seeds, and a bunch of pigeons around him cooing and picking on birds seeds sprinkled all over the floor. Shadow stopped for a while to look at the man. The man was so mysterious, his face was mostly covered and his hands were covered with gloves, and he had heavy dark brown boots on his feet, the only thing really showing was his ears. Shadow specifically noticed that his left ear had a ripped scar in it, causing it to look like an animal had bitten a bit of it off. Shadow could tell the man was middle-aged male cat, just by the features of the ears-and of course-the yellow slitted eyes.

Shadow continued to walk past, feeling the man's stare burn his back. Just then this sharp pain had hit Shadow in his throat. the feeling he got in Twinkle Park was back, and it was stronger than ever. Shadow swung around and staredat the man with frustrated eyes. He took his hands out his pocket while watching the man get up from his seat, causing all the birds to fly away.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked with tension burning in his throat. The old furry man slowly laughed in his breath.

"Who...Am I?" He asked rhetorically." Who am I, that is a good question Ultimate Life form, who am I, why you should know me more than anyone I might add." He said. Shadow jumped back.

"What do you want? Who sent you?" Shadow asked defensively. The man quickly jetted towards Shadow and took out a knife. He slashed several times while Shadow dodged each swing. The homeless man ducked and punched Shadow in the stomach blinding fast. Shadow bent forward spitting out onto the floor from the shock then quickly jumped back a few feet to regain his breath.

"Who the fuck are you!" He asked demandingly. Shadow lunged towards him and swung a strong left hook to the homeless cat but no avail, the homeless man just dodged and dodged.

"You bastard, you are so weak, just as weak as your creator!"

Then he gave a strong roundhouse kick followed by a right jab to his chest. Even still with his lightning fast techniques the homeless man dodged as if the swings were coming in slowly. Shadow jumped back a few steps, but kept his fists up defensively.

"What is your God'damn name?" Shadow asked calmly but sternly.

"Why, my name is Shayde." He said before throwing the knife at Shadow lightning fast and grazing his cheek. Shadow yelped at the sharp pain, but grabbed the knife before it went to far behind him and flung it back at the homeless man. The man jumped at least 20 feet into the air, and attempted to land on Shadow. Shadow jumped out of the way landing back on his knee and then with a burst of speed he knocked the man down about a few yards back.

The man was on the ground motionless. Shadow walked up to him slowly and ready for any "cheap" shots. Now a few inches away he can hear the man laughing. "This isn't that last of you seeing me Shadow. I will return!" Just then as if no battle had gone on, the old homeless man jumped up and ran into the wooded part of the park. _Who was that?_ Shadow thought.

Shadow sat in his dark living room leaning back on the three-seat sofa. The glare from the Venetian blinds sat on his eyes, showing only his blood red eyes to be visible in the dark. _That was the oddest homeless man I have seen in my life. How did he know my name? Heh...He was so fast. So...Unpredictable. _Shadow rubbed his throbbing cheek. He wiped the blood from his cheek and walked into the kitchen. Shadow turned on the faucet water and wiped his cheek with a wet paper towel. _This is so confusing...Would Eggman send a homeless man to go after me? How logical is that? But he was strong..._Shadow opened his refrigerator out and took out a beer and bit off the bottle cap. He drank the beer down within 30 seconds and slammed the beer bottle down on the counter. Smashing the glass bottle into little pieces. The glass' applause filled the room with a sharp shriek before it fell all over the counter and floor.

"Damn it." He muttered. _How dare he talk about Professor Gerald like that! He doesn't know what he's talking about. _He was so confused.

The next day, the phone rang off the hook at least 6 times. He grunted and moaned before even answering.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey! What took you so long to wake up! It's like 12:30." A female voice replied. Shadow knew it was Amy Rose. He can recognize her voice a mile away.

"Well I didn't exactly get sleep last night." He countered.

"Why what's the matter? Wait never mind, turn the television on to channel 6 look what's on the news!" She demanded. Shadow stretched over to the remote sitting on his lamp stand. He flicked the television on and turned to channel six.

"It was here in St.Bryants' Park in Westopolis that a middle age man was found dead in 5th Avenue. Sources say that the man was indeed a homeless man, and it seemed like he put up a fight with his murderer. No one was there to witness this heinous act but it is said by paramedics that he was slammed hard on the park's ground, more information about this story later at 5:30. In later news The Central City Basketball team won First Place in..." Shadow turned off the television and stared blankly at the off set.

"Shadow, that happened only two blocks away from my home! Did you see anything the night you went home?" She asked him.

"N-No." He was not sure what to tell her, he could not exactly explain what happened yesterday night, it was too confusing, and other than the fact she would not believe him in any way. His story was too unlikely.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You can tell me anything you know?" She assured.

"Do you think I would attack a homeless man?" He asked rhetorically.

"No but-"

"Well?"

"...No." She finished. He sighed, he sounded so guilty. He could not explain this, and most likely she would tell someone if it was that important.

"Hey, can you go out today?"

"I guess..." He was still stuck in thought about the suspicions she had towards him.

"Lets meet up somewhere!" She squealed.

"Where?"

"We can't really meet up in the park considering the commotion with the investigators and WPD there. We should meet by Penn Central Station in the center of Westopolis Square." She directed, Shadow did not respond. They said their good-byes and Shadow got ready for the meeting. He showered and dressed, and left.

Soon after by Penn Central Station Shadow waited by the main gates of the train station leaning lazily on the wall as hundreds of people walked back and forth on their daily commitments to the Westopolis Transit Authority. He watched all the people aimlessly through his dark shades. _I wonder what's in store for me today...Maybe an old crippled woman would attempt to run me over with her wheelchair or crack me on the head with her cane. _He huffed and sighed. Shadow looked at his watch, _two thirty. _He shifted his feet and looked up into the sky. A light tap on his shoulders awoke him from his daydream.

"Hi." Amy greeted him with a big hug, he only grunted at her affection, "sorry I'm late..." She apologized bowing her head.

"What could you be possibly doing keeping me waiting for almost an hour and a half?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well..." She squealed. Just then Sonic turned the corner and walked down the block wearing a bright blue and orange shirt, and a pair of faded light blue denim jeans. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Hey hey!" Sonic greeted the two. Shadow did not reply and Amy greeted Sonic with a hug. Sonic did not enjoy it much though.

After that they all sat in a small tea lounge, sitting on a window seat Shadow took the whole chair with his arms resting on the top of the seat, and his legs spread apart while slouching back. Sonic and Amy shared the other wide seat.

"Hello and welcome to the Westopolis Tea Lounge! May I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"Yes I would like a hot chocolate please?" Amy ordered.

"Coke-Soda." Sonic ordered.

"And you?" The kind, smiling waitress asked Shadow. He just looked up at her through his shades and gave her the Go-Away look.

"Okay...Well you can order anytime." With that, the waitress took her current orders and walked off.

"So...Shadow." Sonic started, "Amy told me you were around St. Bryants' Park during the incident with the homeless man?" Shadow looked at Amy, who bowed her head in shame.

"Yes." He replied.

"Tell me what happened, there's no use in lying, I have connections with the WPD."

"I don't know anything that happened...I didn't see anything."

"You can tell us."

"You really don't believe me do you?"

"Well Shadow, while surveying the crime scene, a WPD forensics scientist came up to me and told me that they found a knife nearby the crime scene, and when they ran test on the blood found on the knife, it pointed to you." He said. Shadow grunted and shifted in his seat.

"He attacked me first." Shadow admitted.

"A homeless man."

"Yes. Believe me, he did, he knew everything about me as well! He knew my name, my creator-Professor Gerald! He knew me as the ultimate life form! And he called himself Shayde." Shadow sat up with tension to prove his alibi.

"Okay."

"You don't even believe me! You have to believe me! I didn't even touch this man, he was so fast! I did defend myself I'll admit but I only pushed him to the ground, he fled!" Shadow exclaimed.

"How could you not lay a hand on him?" Sonic asked.

"He was fast! I swung at him and he just dodged!" Shadow huffed and sat back, crossing his arms on his chest, and sitting one leg on the other.

"He just dodged. Shadow you're telling me you could not lay one hand on him?"

"Not one...He was strong."

"He was homeless!" Sonic slammed his hands on the table.

"Just trust me!" Shadow sat up as well. Just then Shadow felt this sharp pain in the back of his throat again; it was a heavy burning sensation. He gripped his throat forcing himself to breathe.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" Amy asked concerned. Shadow was choking on his words.

"Here are you orders!" The waitress handed out. He looked up staggered at the waitress who held a big smile on her face. _What is this! It's so strong! _Shadow jumped up staring at eye level with the woman.

"Well if you want to order anytime, I'll be at the counter!" She said cheerfully-yet ominously-to him. Sonic jumped up and pulled Shadow down.

"What is wrong with you? You don't just go in people's faces like that!" He shouted. Shadow just put his head on the table rubbing his throat.

"Here have some chocolate." Amy offered. Shadow just nodded no.

**Well that's it; please stay tuned for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Review! You guys can google in the actions like roundhouse kicks and jabs and what not, so you can have a better visual. Oh and WPD is Westopolis Police Dept. if you didn't know.**

**See-ya! **

**Mandy **


	3. A Deadly Threat

**Well thanks for the recent review! For some odd reason, I am really enjoying writing this story...It's like really enjoyable. And the reviews I am receiving so far are great too. Thank you for reviewing kind citizens of the planet Earth. -snicker- I'm such a dork. Oh and what ever errors I have in any of my chapters/stories just go over it and don't worry, I'm trying to correct as much as my human mind can notice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog related characters!**

**Chapter 3: A Deadly Threat.**

"Shadow...This doesn't make sense." Sonic said intertwining his fingers within each other. He sat forward and interrogated Shadow as if the Westopolis Tea Lounge was a police station interrogation room.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but it's the truth. There's something wrong with that waitress! That's the same feeling I had felt when I was in Twinkle Park and when I walked down the park and encountered the homeless man! There's something wrong with the waitress. I just got that feeling again."

"Explain it to me." Amy sat up concerned.

"Well, it feels like someone's choking you, but you can still breathe. It felt very tight, and your body goes numb." Shadow said rubbing his neck.

"Enough about this sixth sense!" Sonic shot up slamming his hands on the table, "tell me what happened! I swear I'll get you locked up for all the bad things you committed!" He grabbed his jacket and slammed the glass door and right out the lounge. Shadow sat forward burying his head in his hands. Amy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I believe you." She smiled a sincere smile.

"Come on, let's go." He got up and walked to the door and Amy followed behind him. Outside, Shadow sat down on a bench and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Amy kneeled down in front of him.

"I just have a bad qualm. Something bad is really going to happen." He rubbed his cheek, feeling the thin slice scab. Amy kneeled down and put her hand on his knee.

"Don't worry." She smiled.

"Come on, let me take you home." He got up and began walking towards Amy's home.

Shadow and Amy was walking down the block on 7th Avenue. Through out the whole time it was awkwardly quiet.

"Shadow?" Amy started.

"Yes."

"What's your favorite color?" She asked out of nowhere.

"My favorite color?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, I don't really where much color." He scratched the top of his head.

"Just pick one." She squealed happily.

"Uh...Black...Red...I don't know, maybe white as well." He thought out loud.

"Well my favorite colors are pink, red, blue, green, even gold...Gold is a pretty color you know, oh and also orange...Even though it reminds me of Halloween." She started rambling on, "what's your favorite holiday?...Shadow?...Shadow are you listening to me?" She turned around and he was standing about twenty feet back as still as a statue. He was staring at the dim lit alley besides him.

"Shadow?" She trotted over to him. His eyes were sharp and thin as if something was wrong, and the quills on his back was raised high and defensive. She looked in the alley, it was ominously dark, and it was daylight.

"Stay here." He whispered before he walked into the alley. This sense he been having started up again. He kicked a metal garbage bin hard, causing it to dent and bang across all the other ones.

"Come out! I know you're in here!" He shouted. He turned the small alley corner to the back of some slum-like apartment buildings with graffiti crawling up the walls. A small feminine laugh started out as an echo coming from all corners of the small dead end. Shadow turned around, twitching his ears back and forth to get the source of the laughs.

"I told you I would be coming back!" Just after Shadow was thrown to the ground. He flipped of the ground and landed on his knees and hand. Then he shot off in a burst of speed knocking down the culprit who attacked him. Getting a clear focus on who pushed him, it was the waitress from the tea lounge.

"What the fuck?" He sat up. She purred and giggled.

"Your fresh." She said before kneeing him in the crotch. He fell forward whimpering, "who are you?" He asked staggering.

"I told you my name is Shayde, and I will kill you and this whole world you treasure so much." She said. In that instant the female's body began changing shape. Shadow stared in awe as her skin ripped and smashed into each other and her flesh crawled all over the place.

"Holy..." He muttered as Amy ran in after him and grabbed his arm.

"What's going o-" She caught an eye of the changing female. The skin on the face of the waitress looked as if hundreds of maggots crawled under and began eating her flesh right out of her skull, and her skin on her chest opened up like a pair of sharp jagged pincers that engulfed the whole body. Within a few seconds her total body changed into...The homeless man.

Shadow shot up from the ground, "what the hell are you? Some sort of demon?"

"Quite from it." The male voice responded.

"You're the homeless man that was found today...Dead in the park!" Amy said. Shadow realized just after that the homeless man he fought was the same exact one.

"I don't understand this!" Shadow lunged out at the man and grabbed him by the neck and forced him to the floor.

"Tell me who you are, or so help me God I'll rip your fucking head off!" Shadow demanded as he held his neck tight enough to bust his head open like a squashed balloon.

"Hehe, I told you my name is Shayde." He said with an odd grin on his face.

"You think this is funny!" Shadow punched the homeless man hard in the face, "now tell me." He ordered while breathing heavily on his face.

"Is that your lover?" He said pointing over to Amy. Shadow head butted the homeless man in face, breaking his nose, "tell me what I want to know." The man started laughing.

"I told you, my name is Shayde." He growled before grabbing Shadow's throat tight causing Shadow to let go of Shayde's throat for his own.

"Hey! Your hurting him!" Amy ran grabbing the man's hand and began pulling them apart with no avail. Shadow under the pressure of suffocation began kicking the man in the crotch repeatedly. Shayde laughed heinously as Shadow struggled to breathe and kick him over and over.

"Stop! Let him go!" Amy banged on the man's head with her fists repeatedly in fear that Shadow would suffocate and die.

"Please!" She cried while trying to shake his hands off. Shadow's eyes began to roll in the back of his head as he hungered for air. Amy then bit into the homeless man's hand. She bit as hard as she could, feeling the skin of his hand rip in her mouth. The man growled in anger as he let go of Shadow and grabbed her neck. Reaching consciousness within a second Shadow swung a low kick to the homeless man's face. He dropped Amy fast and lunged out at Shadow. They started exchanging blows lightning fast.

Shadow high kicked him in the face but Shayde blocked him, grabbed his leg and swung him around into the dead-end brick wall. Shadow hollered in pain and jumped up back for more. He ripped off a gutter pipe and started swinging at Shayde. He swung a high blow to Shayde's face but it did not phase him at all.

"You like to play with weapons eh?" Shayde grinned and said, "fine with me." He growled with excitement and jumped all the way to the top of the building. Shadow ran up to the center of the alley end and looked up. _What is he doing? _He waited anxiously. The homeless man jumped down with heavy cable wires and whipped Shadow across the face.

Shadow yelped and fell to the cold ground. He spun up quickly but Shayde was faster. He whipped the wires around Shadow, pulling him around like a puppet. Shadow dug his heels on the ground keeping his balance. Shayde jumped forward and landed on top Shadow holding his arms against his body with the wires. He started swinging punches at point blank range at Shadow, one-by-one knocking him dead in the face. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Shayde watched as Shadow spat blood out of his mouth. Shadow opened his eyes and lunged a big ball of blood right on Shayde's face. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve.

"So 'Ultimate Life form' who's ultimate now?" The homeless man asked.

"I still am." He groaned. Shayde smiled, he grabbed Shadow by the collar of his jacket and slammed his head on the ground. Just then a large pole knocked Shayde off of Shadow and straight into the building wall. Shadow shot up roped with wire and kicked his legs into Shayde's stomach. Amy grabbed Shadow and pulled him on his feet. She was still gripping her throat from the pain. Shadow pulled the wires off of himself and he grabbed Amy and ran.

He pulled Amy and ran all the way to her house. As they ran up on the porch and Amy fiddled with her keys in the lock Shadow looked out for anyone coming. She opened the door and they went inside. He locked the doors and all the windows, while Amy sat down on the sofa for a breath. Shadow walked back and forth hesitantly waiting for any surprise attack from this Shayde. He raced around locking any entrances possible to be locked.

"Shadow...Relax, we beat him." Amy said when she walked over to him. Shadow peeked through Venetian blinds in her front window.

"No, it isn't over Amy." He closed the blinds and looked at her with a stern face, "don't open this door, or any windows at all okay?"

"Shadow we got him." Amy fought her argument.

"No we didn't, he's not dead yet. Just do not open any entrances anywhere in this house, regardless if they're even vents that lead outside." Shadow walked to the sofa and slopped down on it, resting his head back on the back of the sofa. He breathed in heavy and let out a long depressing sigh. He rested his arms on the top of the sofa stretching them out to the full length of the width of the furniture. Shadow closed his eyes, hoping to come up with some sort of plan where he can get rid of this 'Shayde', and keep citizens safe from his menacing behavior.

_Professor, I don't know what to do know...I am trying my best to keep this world safe from harm, but it seems like everything just tends to backfire. I need some sort of answer to what just went on. This beast obviously knows everything about the Ark Colony and you. Is there some relation between the two of you? And why is it that I don't know of, or even heard of this Shayde? I need some answers. _Shadow sighed as he spoke to his dead 'father', just then light pats on his face aroused him. He opened his eyes to see Amy with a bloody tissue in her hand. She sat next to him on her knees leaning over his face and lightly removed blood stains from his nose, lips and cheek.

He grunted at the gesture of sympathy, "there's no need for that." He said while he sat up to stop her.

"You're bleeding..." She reminded softly almost to a whisper.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"Y'know...When people say fine...It usually means-"

"I know, I know." He cut in, "but trust me Amy. A few solid knocks won't hold me down and keep me out." He gave her an assuring smile. She just brought her hands down and allowed him some space. He got up on his feet,

"I'm not so sure if I should leave you here alone you know."

"I'll be okay, He didn't hurt me too badly." She said. Reminded that Amy was choked for a brief second, Shadow rubbed his own neck remembering the pain he just endured.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." With that he dropped the subject, "I think I'll stay the night to watch for any attacks again okay?"

"It's fine by me!" She smiled.

"I thought you said that fine is a word just used basically for the total opposite of the definition?"

"Yes I know, but I am the only person in this world who knows how to use it!" She gave him a childish wink.

Later that night Shadow stood standing against a wall near a window in the dark living room of Amy's home; light cuts from the blinds marked his body from waist up. He stood quietly with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed, while his ears did all the focusing. It was so quiet that the house gave off an ominous aura when it was nighttime.

Suddenly a voice broke the almost perfect silence, "Shadow?" Amy's voice almost echoed through the living room.

"Yes..." He replied softly, still focusing on the exterior of the house. Amy turned on the lights to the living room, burning her own eyes.

She winced, "are you going to stand there all night?" She asked.

"Yes."

"You should at least rest on the sofa...I can get you a pillow and blanket. Do you mind if they're bright colors?" She asked.

"No it's okay, I don't need rest right now."

"Are you sure?" She said walking to him.

"I'm sure."

"No fine?" She joked around. He did not even crack a smile or responded, sending off a signal that this night was no joke.

"Go rest Amy, I'll see you in the morning." He said.

"Okay...Good-night." She smiled.

"Good-night." With that she went back into her room to sleep, even though it was not that easy knowing that Shadow is just standing in her living room waiting for a sadistic murderer to arrive.

**Well that is basically it for chapter 3, I hope you liked it, oh and REVIEW! no fwames...I bruise easily. lol.**

**See-ya beautifuls**

**Mandy.**


	4. Accused and Arrested

**This is chapter 4, thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic related Characters. **

**Chapter 4: Accused and Arrested; Shadow's going to Jail.**

Amy stirred around oil in a hot frying pan as she got two eggs ready for breakfast. Sizzling sounds filled the air as Shadow sat quietly on the sofa trying to think. Amy cracked open the two eggs and dropped them into the pan, while Shadow sat on the sofa quietly and still.

"Shadow, are you hungry?" Amy asked from the kitchen.

"No." Shadow shifted in his seat waiting for time to pass. An abrupt bang was heard on the front door. Amy opened the door.

"Sonic? Hey, uh...What are you doing here so early?" She asked. Sonic allowed himself in once he got a glimpse of Shadow sitting on the sofa.

"What are YOU doing here?" Shadow asked softly.

"I could say the same for you." Sonic walked to the stand besides the sofa and grabbed the remote.

"Have you checked the news lately?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Not since yesterday," Amy replied looking at the television set. Sonic turned the television on and set it to the news channel.

"Just watch." He said, then crossed his arms and gave Shadow a heavy glare. Shadow just stood still wearing a stoic face.

"And in more news, a young woman was found dead in her apartment yesterday. Mary Wilson, age twenty-two was a waitress at the Westopolis Tea Lunge. She was last seen leaving the Tea Lunge at about 9 o'clock at night. If you know anything having to do with her murder please call this number-" Sonic shut the television set off.

"That was the same woman that served us at the lounge, the same woman that you caught your little 'attitude' with."

"Oh really, so am I the suspect?" Shadow asked.

"No, you're the killer."

Shadow jumped off the sofa, "I didn't lay one hand on her!"

"Sonic, yesterday-" Amy was cut off.

"Nothing happen Amy." Shadow hushed her.

"What happened yesterday?" Sonic began getting impatient.

"Nothing, I had nothing to do with her death."

"Oh yea I really believe your demonic ass." Sonic said with anger building in his throat.

"There's no fucking evidence on me!"

"Yes there is you bastard! Just now you hushed Amy for what? For fucking what!" Sonic pushed Shadow down on the sofa.

"Don't you dare...Put your filthy hands on me!" Shadow swung a heavy punch to Sonic's face, hitting him dead in the cheek. Sonic head fell back but he forced it back to face Shadow with an angry glare capable of burning a forest. Sonic grabbed Shadow by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach, but Shadow grabbed Sonic's knee the second time and forced it back so Sonic can loose his balance. He then wrapped his arms around him and rammed him into a wall.

"Hey stop it you two!" Amy pulled the two apart. Shadow pulled back and Amy stepped in front of him just in case Sonic would try something back. Sonic pried himself of the wall and dusted some sheetrock dust off his shoulders.

"I know you had something to do with this, Shadow two people are dead, and you-mind you that you lie horribly- know what's going on. If you don't talk, I'm gonna' get rough, even more than what happen just now...Amy if you don't tell me what is going on soon, you're gonna' end up going down with him., and I don't want that." With that Sonic left the house with a heavy door slam behind him. Shadow just remained silent.

"Like he ever cared...See, with you two fighting, now I have a gigantic whole in my wall." Amy grabbed her dust pan and broom and started sweeping up the dust and pieces of sheetrock on her floor.

"Look, I'm sorry about your wall. You can tell Sonic whatever you need to so you won't get in trouble." He said while helping her pick up the large pieces that were on the floor.

"Its okay, I don't think Sonic thinks that I did something illegal, let alone kill someone." She smiled. He walked and dropped the pieces in the garbage. Amy followed with the smaller particles in the dust pan.

"Don't worry Shadow." She gave him another assuring smile.

Later on Shadow was walking around Central Westopolis watching all the people carefully that walked passed him. It was around two-thirty in the morning, so the only people around were drag queens, and a bunch of dirty whores walking around the street for a 'job'. He adjusted his shades and stuffed his hands in his pocket. A whistle was heard from behind him.

"Hey baby, I'd really like to be with you tonight hun." A deep voice called as a woman walked up to him. The cheap perfume that overcame his nose stung like hell, and she was just as tall as him, with large breast that overflowed the blue shiny chandelier-looking shirt and pink feathered scarf around her neck. It was plain and obvious that this girl was a guy. Shadow walked around this guy and kept on his trail.

"Hey sexy I'm talking to you." He...Or she...Called back at him. Shadow shook his head in shame for these poor fools hanging around the street. He turned the corner of this dark gothic night. It seemed so different at night, as if someone switched on the evil at night, then turned it off like a light switch. A few girls with cigarettes stared at him with dirty lust in their eyes.

"Hey, do you wanna' ride this?" One of them called. He took a dark glimpse at them with his blood red eyes, through the heavy darkened shades resting the bridge of his snout. He walked over to them and stared in their eyes.

"...You interested?" She asked with a brow raised.

"You're...So young." He said. it was true, the girl was no older than Amy Rose, but this girl was 'grown', the streets, selling herself. Her red bangs fell over her large rabbit brown eyes, and her hair was blown out in layers. She wore a skin tight black leather skirt, and a crossed front laced V-neck halter top. She wore knee-high boots with six inch heels making her reach to Shadow's snout. Her furry ears were pierced at least three times in each ear and her black wet nose had a small diamond piercing.

"Age ain't nothin but a number sugah', so how 'bout it, I run for about fifty a night." She said. He shook his head.

"You girls are a waste of life, you don't even deserve to live." He said before walking off.

It was about three o'clock in the morning before Shadow heard anything that was actually suspicious. A bang made its way to his ears from this dark alley adjacent to his body. He walked into the alley keeping his ears sensitive for anything suspicious...Even for the dark-perverted nights like these. He looked around, but the only things there were garbage bins with burned newspapers, drugs, and just junk. A door was to the left with a dim lit light above it. Graffiti crawled up the door and onto the painted-chipped brick walls. The other side was the wall from the abandoned building besides it, also infested with graffiti. Shadow walked deeper into the dark alley.

"Hmm..." He twitched his ears left and right, and then made a heavy face. _What was it that I heard? _He took one more step. A loud bang echoed in the alley as a large pain took over his chest; it felt as if someone shot his breath. A small hole appeared in the brick wall in front of him. He looked down at his chest and a small ring of blood drew itself around a darker hole in his shirt. Knowing it was a gun shot, Shadow through himself over to the right and turned around fast to see the wielder of the gun. It was the young prostitute girl, with a 9mm Cougar in her possession.

"You can't just keep running Shadow." She said ominously. Right then Shadow knew that this wasn't the girl he had met earlier, and he knew she was already dead.

"Why don't you just attack me with you're own God-damn face?" He said with a haughty smug look growing in his smile.

"Oh I can't." She said.

"Why not?"

"Someone's got it." She said with an evil grin growing from ear to ear, as she picked up her revolver and shot her second shot. Shadow dodged the bullet and lunged towards the girl. He then side stepped from the third bullet and grabbed her armed hand. With a couple of twist and tugs she was on the ground with her arm bent behind her. Shadow held her hand close and with a lock of hair entangled in his fingers he held her head up to his.

"Listen...Shayde...If you want to fight, stop the nonsense killings and just come to me."

"Ohh." She chuckled, "you are nasty, you should have just said yes and fucked me in a bed or something." He smashed her face to the ground, only more laughs came from the girl. He got up and stood his ground. The girl's body began to take another shape. Shadow jumped back and watched the girl's body change shape into the waitress Mary. She got up slowly and grabbed the Cougar and fired more shots. Click. Click.

"Out of ammo?" Shadow asked rhetorically before punching a gut blow to the waitress.

"Hardly," She quickly reloaded and jammed the gun in Shadow's stomach and took her shot. Shadow dropped to the floor with blood now surfacing from two bullet shots. He coughed up blood and spat it on the floor.

"Cheap shot," He pulled himself up and turned to the waitress. Sirens echoed the whole alley and streets of the dark city.

"Fuck...Cops." Shadow muttered to himself. The waitress ran and pushed Shadow into the wall before escaping from the police's arrival. Shadow gripped both the wounds and soon after jetted himself.

Amy tossed in her bed a couple of times after being annoyed by a heavy consistent banging on her door. She woke up groggily and groped around the walls for the light switch in her room. The light burned her eyes as she checked the time...four-thirty AM. Again, the banging on her door ceased to end. She walked to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door only to meet a painstaking hedgehog.

"S-Shadow? Why are you here so early in the morning?" She asked allowing him to come in. He did not answer instead he just made his way in and leaned on a wall. She closed the door leaving the two of them in darkness in her living room. She saw the silhouette of his body kneel down to the floor, and as if it was some sort of signal she ran and turned the light on.

"Shadow are you okay? What happened?" She said trying to pry his hands from his chest. He looked up at her, and as if it was a bullet that hit her, she could almost sense the pain he was in. He slowly moved his hands allowing her to see his bullet wounds. She shrieked and held her hands at her mouth in utter shock. She helped him up and walked him to the sofa. She laid him down gingerly and slowly peeled his shirt off the two wounds. Not trained in any medicinal fields she grabbed a cool wet rag and began patting the wounds.

"I have some alcohol, peroxide and cotton balls." She whispered and with that she ran into the bathroom. Shadow sighed; he knew very well that the cops were going to go after him in the morning. Amy came back with some medications. She kneeled down and began opening the bottles and packets of cotton balls. She patted around the wound.

"What happened?" She whimpered.

"I got shot...Twice." He grunted.

"You'll be okay." She continued to clean up the blood.

In the morning another banging was heard from the front door. Amy woke up from her nap and realized she was sleeping on Shadow's stomach. She looked at him and found him sleeping. The banging erupted again, so she ran to the door. She opened the door to see Sonic standing there.

"Yes?" She said leaving the door opened only enough to see her eyes.

"I know you have him in there Amy." He said pushing the door. She tried desperately to keep the door closed.

"Sonic...No one's in here!" She struggled. He got the door open in no time to see Shadow already aroused from his slumber. He rubbed his forehead from the headache he had.

"Shadow! This is it! You're busted; the cops are coming here now!" He said. Shadow just looked at him with tired eyes.

"Please Sonic, not right now! Shadow's hurt. At least let him rest up a bit." She said grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around. Sonic only watched her plea for time.

"What's possibly wrong with the 'Ultimate Life form?' A cold?" He asked rhetorically.

"No, bullet holes, two of them." She said walking to Shadow and forced him to lay down.

"I can't stay here if the cops are coming Amy." He said as he got up on his two feet. Amy helped him stand.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"He didn't do anything!" Amy interrupted.

"Don't talk for him Amy." Sonic added.

"I did get attacked and did fight back, but it's not the way you think."

"Oh really." Sonic placed his hands on his hips.

"Now excuse me." Shadow walked outside, and not to his surprise there was a whole fleet of police cars.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, you are under arrest...Anything you say can and will be used against you in the Court of Law." Sonic came of from behind him and hand cuffed him.

"...Great." Shadow muttered as he was arrested.

"No wait! Please Sonic, he didn't do those killings!" She said pulling Sonic back and he held Shadow's cuffed hands.

"Let it go Amy." Shadow told her. Amy just stood there in awe as they arrested Shadow. Slowly little by little the police cars disappeared as they took Shadow into custody.

Later on Amy sat in her living room with the television on the news channel.

"After three deaths in Westopolis, the murderer has finally been captured and is in Police custody now. Shadow the Hedgehog, the freakish creation by Dr. Gerald Robotnik from fifty years ago has been arrest for the murders of the homeless man, Mary Wilson the waitress, and a young woman who happen to be out that night named Emily Smith. Shadow will be trialed for the three murders, in the Supreme Court and his possible sentences could be life in Prison...Or death." The anchor woman stated in national television.

"No!" Amy threw the pillow at the television, doing no damage to the anchor woman. She buried her head in her hands and started sobbing. _They don't even know everything! It's not his fault!_

**That's it for chapter 4, I hope you all enjoyed this so far. Review please!**

**See-ya!**


	5. Shayde Attacks, Shadow got a plan

**It's Chapter 5! Yay... **

**Chapter 5: Shayde attacks...Shadow's got a plan! **

Shadow sat in his jail cell in the police station until they get ready to trial him. It was about ten-thirty at night. The bars on the window gave three thick shadows vertically across his face. He rubbed the bandages over his wounds that the medic put before they incarcerated him. Jail doors slammed back and forth as a visitor came to visit him. He kept his eyes out the window high up on the blood red bricks surrounding him.

"Shadow." The person asked.

"What do you want?" He knew very well that it was Sonic, "here to make some sort of mockery of me?" Sonic didn't answer, instead he pulled up an old brown folding chair and sat down.

"Just leave."

"Look I came here to see how you're doing for Amy's sake, I really don't care what happens to you."

"Tell her I'm fine."

"Well, it doesn't seem like it. How's them holes in you chest?"

"Fine...Don't tell her I'm fine okay." Shadow changed his mind.

"Why not?"

"Because she has this odd saying that if you say 'fine' it means that you're not."

"So does that mean you're not fine?"

"Exactly, tell her I'm doing well."

"Well? In a jail cell? You are a horrible liar." Sonic asked sarcastically. Shadow did not answer; he just looked up at the window. Soon after there were more slams from the jail cells and a fat cop came in.

"Eh Sonic? Visiting hours is over." The fat cop said. He was a fat old brown furry cop with crumbs from a donut stuck all over the fur on his mouth, and not to mention he had purple jelly stains all over his light blue uniform shirt. Sonic got up and walked out. Shadow diverted his attention back to the barred window.

Sonic sat down in a folding chair by a table covered with cups of coffee and donuts. He rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to relieve stress.

"So did you get any information from him?" A detective asked Sonic.

"No I didn't ask."

"Well it's late, I gotta' get home to the Miss' and children, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I'll catch you later." With that the detective left the station. Sonic sat on the chair trying to think of any possible reason why Shadow would even hurt anyone in these days. After the years he's been living normally amongst the world...After he risked his life twice to save the world...After he promised to keep the world safe...Why would he just start up all of a sudden?

"Hey Jim? You there?" Sonic called for the fat cop taking the night shift, "damn this fat bastard left donuts here to get old?" Sonic grabbed a glazed donut and got up to look for him.

Sonic walked into the bathroom with the donut hanging from his mouth while he looked for him, soon after he checked the lounge, the interrogation room, waiting room, public restroom, offices, and lobby. He tapped his foot as he thought of where he could be. He swallowed down his donut and called his name again.

"He better had not left for home." He mumbles as he walks back up the stairs to check other areas. Suddenly there was a bang coming from down the hall. Sonic diverted his attention to the sound as he slowly walked over to see what was that sound. He walked gingerly not to make any noise. Just then a gut scream filled the empty department as Sonic ran over to the mysterious sounds. He turned the corner to only see two Jims. The fat cop on the floor had a slit throat as he stood trying to breathe, slowly dying; and the other one standing above him with a kitchen butcher knife in his hand, dripping blood to the ground.

"What the...Fuck?" Sonic muttered to himself in utter disbelief. The standing 'Jim' ear twitch to listen to Sonic as it cracked its neck while twisting around to see him. Sonic jumped back as he watched this demon stare him down, wearing the face of an innocent person.

"Holy...Shit." Sonic stepped back in awe as the impersonator's body twisted ominously to face him.

"Where's Shadow?" Asked Jim.

"What?" Just then the fat cop began walking over to the cell holdings. Sonic ripped the gun out of the holster of the dead Jim on the floor. Sonic fired two shots at the walking mockery. The two shots when straight through the man's body piercing him but no effect. Sonic held the gun tight as the fat cop turned around. Jim pulled out his gun from his holster and began firing at Sonic, but thankfully for his 'famous' speed he was quick to dodge.

Sitting on the hard metal bench in his cell, Shadow heard all the commotion and knew exactly who that was. He got up from his seat and stared at the barred door. Shadow began ramming his body at the cell door. One. Two. Three. Four. Five! The door flew open as the hinges screeched while ripping apart. Shadow quickly ran down the stairs to the battle.

Sonic kicked the fat police in the gut before he was rammed into a wall for the second time. He yelled in pain as cop punched over and over in the gut. Sonic fell forward on his knees before rolling over to dodge the heel slam. Sonic got up to retaliate, but Shadow's high kick knocked the fat cop into the wall Sonic just pried himself out of.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled. He wanted a huge explanation. Shadow pulled the cop out of the wall and rips the gun out of his hand.

"You like guns don't you!" Shadow grabbed the gun and held it to the cop's heart and fired two more shots. The fat cop fell to the ground and started laughing. Shadow hopped over to Sonic.

"Let's go."

"Where are you going?" A feminine voice called. Shadow turned to see the young prostitute girl. Sonic could not believe what he was seeing; the girl that they found dead at night, alive and standing right where the mockery of Jim was.

"He's a shape shifter." Shadow informed, "do you understand it now?"

"No." Sonic scuffed the heel of the sneaker on the ground.

"It's hard to move aroun' that fat ass' body. Now I have a sleek body, maybe one of ya would like a taste?" She asked promiscuously. Sonic walked to the end of the wall and slammed his fist on a glass box on the wall. A loud siren echoed the halls as it alerted other police stations.

"Come on, let's go." Sonic said.

"Aww, you calling back up?" She asked.

"Later." Shadow said before crashing through the window in the end of the hallway. Sonic followed out the window.

A little while later...

Sonic rang the door bell, while they waited for an answer. The door opened slowly as a yellow-orange fox opened the door rubbing his eyes.

"Oh...Sonic...What's up?" He yawned.

"Trouble." With that Tails let them both in.

Shadow and Sonic sat on the sofa and Tails handed them cups of coffee. "So, tell me what happened? I heard on the radio this morning that Shadow was taken into custody...So why are you here?" Tails asked.

"It was Shayde, he's been doing this since the night I took Amy to Twinkle Park, I don't understand why, but I know Eggman has something to do with him...And this whole...Situation." Shadow started, seeming to be thinking along with his conversation.

"If Eggman's behind this, then we have to act now!" Sonic said.

"Yes, but we don't know where to start...It's too bland." Tails added

"Bland? Bland! Tails four people are dead." Sonic began to fume.

"Calm down." Shadow insisted.

"If we don't act, more innocent people will die." Sonic argued. _He's right, but we have no whereabouts of the Doctor...Or Shayde. Fuck, we don't even know what he looks like. I don't even know if it is a male or female, considering the constant changes ITS body undergoes._

"So what do you think we should do?" Tails asked openly.

"Well, we need a good description of what Shayde looks like. You said he was a shape shifter Shadow. Have you seen his real face?"

"No, I don't even know if he is in fact a...He."

"So he could be a she?" Tails asked.

"Well not for sure...It is in fact possible."

"Well why would a girl do this?" Sonic asked.

"Not all females are insubordinate." Shadow adds.

"True."

Shadow got up and stretched his arms. He walked over to a window and stared outside. "It could be possible if he set up a base in a place least expected, right?" He asked Tails.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking more or less...Underground...In the ocean...Or in space." With that everyone was quiet. It was true, Eggman's base were hidden, but not to the point where nothing was not visible. He always left some trace behind, no matter if it was mechanical guards guarding a rather large temple, or pyramid. Or even a fortress in the sky. He always left something...Behind. But there were no traces of him at all, not for several years actually. The only traces left were dead bodies. So what was the option, guessing would be an understatement. So maybe the Doctor has learned from his mistakes.

"Maybe he is leaving something behind, and we just can't see it." Sonic suggested.

"Doubt it, I've been dealing with this...IT...For some time now, I would have seen something." Shadow informed.

"Has he said anything about Eggman?"

"No...Not one thing. Only that it wants me dead."

"Why you?"

"I think he might have been another experiment from the Ark Colony...He knows a lot of potential information, that only I really know about...And he seems to know the Professor very, very well."

"Then there's our clue...The Space Colony Ark!" Tails jumped for glee.

"Not quite. I shut down the colony so the secrets it holds won't be released. Nothing up there is even capable of awakening. And neither the Professor, nor Maria ever said anything to me...About this being."

"Well maybe that's just one of the secrets." Sonic added.

"Yes but I don't believe they would hold something like that away from me."

"You might have thought wrong." Shadow sighed after Tails' comment. _He might be right, after all, many sectors of the colony were forbidden for anyone to access. _

"So...What do ya think? Should we go up there?" Tails asked.

"No, way to risky...We'd need a plan; Eggman might just be up there." Sonic said.

"Sonic's right." Shadow continued, "we need to get the information out of him, and I think I might be able to do that with in the next attack."

"Shadow we can't risk anyone's life!"

"No...We can't, but anyone who's been in contact with me has been victims...How about a stage?"

"Hm...It's so corny that it might work." Sonic rubbed his chin.

"He's so eager to destroy me, he would have no choice."

"So...Who would be bate?" Tails asked. With that, everyone was quiet. Who ever was bate would have to risk their life...And possible that they might get hurt...Or even worse.

"I could do it." Sonic volunteered.

"No, he knows you too well already. He wouldn't go for you."

"What about Knuckles?" Tails asked. There was a brief moment of silence in the room.

"Whoa bro...Just sign his death papers...Why didn't you volunteer you?" Sonic asked. Tails gave off this fake cheesy smile and laugh.

"I wouldn't be able to take him on heehee."

"He's right, Knuckles would be able to hold him off!" Shadow agreed.

"Yeah, but Knuckles isn't exactly smart. He don't think too well." Sonic said circling his finger around his head signaling the insanity Knuckles "so-call" suffers from.

"He thinks with his fist enough to assist me." Shadow commented, "and he's a pretty gutty guy, he maybe all brute strength...But he has some brains. He's not stupid." Shadow was right. Knuckles would fit perfectly.

"Knowing him...He'd say _What do I look like, your servant don't drag me in any of your affairs." _Sonic imitates.

"Yes, but if he doesn't help, it would be the world's affair, and eventually his. I think he'd understand." Shadow said.

"Sonic he's right." Sonic sighed.

"Alright...Someone's gotta' get him."

"I'll do it in the morning!" Tails shouts happily.

"Good!...So do we have a plan?" Sonic asked rhetorically. Shadow grinned one of his rare grins, and stuck up his thumb. Sonic laughed.

"You been hanging around us too long! You caught my habit!" He chuckles.

**That's all for chapter five! So now they have a plan for the next time Shayde attacks! Muhhaa! lol Well stay-tuned!**

**See-ya!**


	6. Shayde's at it Again

**A/N: I know it took me like probably for ever to even update. not sure exactly how long, but I had this huge writers block i was crammed in the corner of my room in the fetus position trying to squeeze the slightest thing out. So i just said "ahh fuck it" it comes when it comes! So...Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic related characters! **

Chapter 6: Replica, Prototype...Shayde's at it again.

Eggman paced hesitantly back and forth inside a chrome infested chamber in one of the Colony Ark's Sectors, while Shayde watched the psychopathic doctor walk around for quite sometime.

"So where is Shadow now?" Eggman asked.

"I do not know, but it isn't hard to find him in that small excuse for a thriving city."

"Yes, but he has companions now! Now that Sonic knows that Shadow is being attacked, Sonic will not hesitate to call in the rest of the 'gang'! Including that knucklehead that holds the power of the Master Emerald! We will be defeated as I once was before! These plans all go in circles!"

"Yes, but there is a difference...I am awakened, there is no chance of me losing to that excuse for The Ultimate Life form."

"Shadow fought the Biolizard...He won, hands down."

"That mutation was a failure from the day it was created, I remember when it was. Shadow was created long after the mutation was created."

"Bah, that does not make the slightest bit of sense! That lizard was a replica of Shadow, even though there were no physical features that matched the hedgehog to the beast."

"No, the Biolizard was a prototype. He was created before Shadow, but the mutation was created after I was because of the fucking professor who was not happy about my completion. He started all over. I was not his ideal hope for the survival of mankind."

"Eh...Heh, so I understand now. **You** were the failure." Eggman ended. As if shot in back of the head Shayde's pulse risen up so high at the simple word 'failure' and lunged at the doctor, knocking him down to the floor. Shayde grabbed the doctor by the neck and held it half way to snapping in half. Eggman squirmed in his grasp.

"I am not a failure. I am the evolution to this world. This planet will feel my wrath! The Professor was wrong to have doubted my power, before he locked me away and created that replica Shadow off of me."

"What?"

'That's right. Mostly all the memories that Shadow has locked away are mine! He carries my power. I am the prototype, and he is the replica. Shadow is not his own man."

"That does not make sense, Shadow was created by my grandfathers own unique research! It said no where in any of the files that he was second to anyone!"

"The Professor was in utter shame to create a monster, and play the role of God when I was completed. He explained to his colleagues that my name was not to be spoken after I was put away. He did not want any traces of his failure to be found. So he claims that he started all over."

"My grandfather was not a failure. He was a genius!"

"Yes...And I thank him for life. But I curse him for death; I will bring forth chaos in this world once I get rid of the one being that carries my identity."

"And how do you suppose you do that?" Eggman said while once again he attempts to be liberated from Shayde's grasp. Shayde allowed the doctor to be free for the time being.

"When the Professor created me, he created me without flaw. I can not be killed. But after seeing the 'mistake' he had created, he locked me away to create yet another 'Shayde' but with the flaws of a normal being. Shadow is just as normal and susceptible to mistakes as you are. I on the other had, am not."

"If you are not susceptible to mistakes, why are you here? And why does Shadow carry your identity?"

"I did not make that mistake, the Professor did. He created me with the capability to re-organize my molecular state and become anything, and anyone. So the Professor figured that I had many faces...Many traits...Why not borrow one to create the improved survival of mankind?"

"So if Shadow's image is just one of your 'many' images, why not just use another one!"

"Because when I was created that was my face!" Shayde slammed his fists on a consol near the two of them. Eggman remained silent for a while before speaking

"So what will you do now? Shadow is a strong opponent. You will not take him down so easily."

"Shadow made one mistake I noticed already...I will make him suffer with the pain from another."

* * *

The city at night felt like hell to Shadow. It was gloomy and dark, as well as luminating and thriving. The streets were always plagued with skumbags, whores, and dirty corrupted police forces. He could never walk around without some promiscuous homosexual in a tight dress walking in size fifteen stilettos and the biggest hairdo possibly ever worn by any drag, or young prostitute girl, calling him over. Luckily he was accompanied by Knuckles, who himself did not seem too comfortable in the night around the city. Knuckles kept to himself the whole time as Shadow did, but as if they could read each other's mind, they bother knew what each other was thinking.

Knuckles trotted faster up to Shadow and asked, "What's gonna' happen now? I really don't feel like being ass raped by these guys." Shadow shook his head at the disgrace some people put themselves in.

"I'm not too sure, I don't know where Shayde is...Or even what he looks like, and the last couple of times I've encountered him it was by total surprise. I usually attained some sort of feeling from his presence...And now it's as if he was never there in the beginning."

"I see...Well so what's going to happen now?"

"I just said I don't know." Shadow was totally out of ideas, he knew that this plan was a quick one, but it was pretty effective if he thought it over. Shayde would usually take the shape of anyone who encountered Shadow, young, old, female, or male. Knuckles scuffed the heel of his sneaker impatiently.

"Well let's go somewhere else. I don't want him to take shape of the drags over here."

"No matter where, we'll still have some trouble."

"Anywhere!" Knuckles shouted at the top of his lungs. Knuckles is not a big fan of drags. Knuckles looked at his watch, it now hit one o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Amy had just turned the shower faucet off after washing off the excess shampoo on her face. She slowly groped the wall for a towel while wiping her eyes from the water dripping from her soaked bangs. Finally grabbing one off the rack she immediately began wiping all the water of her body. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked over to her room.

Amy grabbed her hair pin and pinned her quills up and then turned her stereo on to play some music. Her mind was wandering elsewhere. She was really worried where Shadow was held. Tails had told her about the incident that happened the day before, and now she had falling susceptible to worry. Shadow always had someone following him ready to pounce, but this stalker was much different. Shadow was almost killed the last time Amy saw this 'Shayde'; and if anything she would have been next. According to Shadow, this being knew almost everything about him. About this Gerald that Amy would never meet, and Maria as well. He seemed to know Shadow himself pretty well, he knew where to get him, what to get him with, and how to do it. Amy felt anxious to even hear him one word from him again. The last time they met Shadow had two bullet holes in his body, and barely wanted to even speak. Sonic had done the honors of arresting him, and Amy has not even heard from either of them. The only thing she's heard was on Tails' behalf; and according to Tails...They're okay, nothing more, nothing less.

The lack of information was killing her, all she could do was sit and wait, and like a trait she copied off of Sonic, she hated waiting. Something dangerous was out there. Everyone should know about it, but a few, only around four to five people know, if they told more. Amy wanted in, she wanted to know if Shadow was fine, and if this fiend was caught. She grabbed her undergarments from her draw and began to dress herself. Amy took a good look at herself in her mirror and scanned her mind as if her refection had a large gash in the skull. She could not understand why she even cared so much for people, even the wrong do-ers in life. She wanted the best for everyone in life, even though many people do not deserve it. She knew Shadow did not exactly do the right things, but he's always tried to repent and be forgiven for all the torment he's caused. Even still till now the trouble still follows him, after so many years; and for someone with a stoic outlook, that seems as if nothing can phase him...She feels pity. Amy wanted to bring the good sides of the world to him, he knows it exists, but he's never seen it. It is like the Garden of Eden, no one is for sure if it has really been found, but it is certain that this wonderful garden existed. Trying to find happiness for someone like Shadow was like trying to find heaven, with no sorts of religious help; with no holy hand guiding you. With no one to say you are important. It scared her to think that Shadow might have lost all hope in being happy since he's tried so hard. He's tried to be accepted into this world, but malevolence follows his path, and slowly it catches up, little by little.

Amy opened her second draw and pulled out a long yellow t-shirt she had bought from a Sakura Matsuri festival. It had a picture of large cherry blossoms, several bloomed and several still buds. The t-shirt fell about two inches past her underwear. She took the hair pins out and passed a brush down her shoulder length quills. Amy then slid the pin back in to hold her quills back into the loose bun she made before. She sat quietly on her bed while the music ran in and out her ears. The music was not calming her down much either. She looked down at her toes and fiddled around with them.

"Ow...Where are you?" She muttered to her empty room. The door bell rang, and for some reason it felt like a heavenly call for Amy. She walked over to the living room before the next set of rings filled the house. She opened the door and to her surprise...It wasn't Shadow, or Sonic, or Tails, or anyone important. It was someone she's never seen before, and she was not even dressed properly.

"Hello...Miss."

**Sorry it took long, I'll try and bring the next chapter faster. BUT...I want 5 reviews before I submit it! MUHA! **

**See-ya fools...and foolettes **


	7. Amy Rose, A Wilted Flower

**A/N: I didn't get five reviews because I couldn't wait to submit this chapter but Thank you all! For some reason I liked the way I written this chapter. It's sad, evil, and a bit-just a bit- humorous. Please review, no flames...Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: Dude...I don't own Sonic related Characters...everyone else is owned by ME! MUHAHA. **

**Chapter 7: Amy Rose, A Wilted Flower**

"Hello...Miss." This mysterious man greeted. He was a dark hedgehog, not black, but dark, his eyes were hay yellow, and his clothes consisted of a dark loose turtle neck sweater, a pair of dark blue leather pants with two spiked belts wrapped around his slender waist. His boots were platform with two large buckles going across each of them. his quills were short and directly up, with threethin sharpbangs over his face. His nose held up a pair of dark red tinted shades, not needed since it was one in the morning.

Amy closed the door just a bit to cover her body, "Who are you? Do you know what time it is?" She asked hoping that the man would leave. He did not answer so she began to close the door. To her surprise his hand held the door open.

"Excuse me, come in the morning." She said before trying to close it again.

"This is the morning." He said before swinging the door open. The door slammed hard on the parallel wall, leaving a small hole from the doorknob. Amy stepped back in shock at this intruder.

"I'll just let myself in..."

"What? No! Get out! I don't even know you!" She ordered the intruder out, but not to her surprise he didn't listen.

"Where's Shadow?" The dark being asked.

"What?...You're...Shayde." Amy unconsciously brought her hand to her mouth in awe. He stood at the doorway with a heavy grin on his face. She backed up a bit and froze. She couldn't believe that Shayde was here and...Shadow wasn't. She had no chance against him.

"Stay...Away from me." She softly ordered.

"Where is Shadow?" He asked more demanding. Amy did not know where Shadow was, but she can bet even if she said she didn't know he wouldn't believe her. She stared at him.

"Do I need to ask again?"

"I don't know where he's at!" She hollered.

"Oh really...Do I need to refresh your memory?"

"But I don't." She said stepping back defensively. Shayde slammed the door very hard behind him, giving Amy the cue to jet to the back of the house. Within the first step to turn around he had already grabbed her arm and slammed her into the nearby wall. Amy screamed in pain from the slam.

"Let go!" She squealed trying to pry herself from his grasp.

"So...What is your name?" He asked with a menacing tone.

"None of your business!" She kicked and squirmed while managing to speak with a strong tone. He held her tight in his grip. His strength was amazing, she felt as if her bones were being crushed into grains of sand.

"All I need to know is where Shadow is," he starts, "don't make it hard on yourself."

"But I don't know!" She screamed. Shayde slammed the door behind them and pulled her up straight.

"I guess I need to help you remember." He said while he dragged her down her hallway. The carpeted floor gave her burns on her legs. Amy screamed for him to let go before he swung her again into a nearby wall. Amy quickly jumped up from her crash and grabbed the lamp on the stand near her.

"Stay away!" She pulled the lamp out of the wall and threw it at Shayde. Shayde swatted the lamp with such ease as if the lamp was nothing but an annoying flying pest. He lunged out at her grabbing her by the neck and crashing her into all the figurines she had on a wall unit. The broken porcelain embedded itself in her back as she screamed and begged for him to stop. He tossed her across the room as if she was a rag doll. Amy felt her cries choke inside her when she hit the carpet floor. She could hear his footsteps slowly come closer and closer to her while she wobbled to her hands. Shayde grabbed her by her quills on her head. Amy screamed and grabbed his hand in pain.

"Please let go! You're hurting me!"

"That's the point!" He growled as her threw herby her quills onto the sofa. Amy shot back up and off the sofa and maneuvered around him, she slid past his grip as she ran intothe kitchen, her goal? The same old goal anyone would have when attacked, she grabbed one of her large cutting knives and prepared herself.

"Stay away!" She shouted while threatening to hurt him. Shayde walked into the large kitchen area and laughed at her attempt to protect herself. She held her stance while he walked over to her slowly. His footsteps were just edging her on to go ahead and attack.

"Go ahead. Hurt me." Shayde egged her on. Amy waited, just watched him as he made his way around the small island counter in her kitchen. As he made his way around one side she walked in the opposite direction towards the other side. Not once she turned her backon him.

"I told you already, why come here? I haven't seen Shadow since he was arrested." She said.

"Well, he will come once he finds out that you are hurt."

"Nonsense, Shadow and I aren't like that." She said continue to circle the counter top opposite to Shayde's. She held the knife up waiting for his attack. Shayde stopped walking and watched her insanely.

"How fast are you?"

"Wha-" Just then Shayde jumped over the counter island and slammed her on the wooden floor beneath her, holding her tight by her neck. Amy gasped then choked slowly under his grip as he tighten his hands around her neck. She winced as she felt her breath just being taken from her. She remembered her knife that fell out her hand and she let go of her grip and reached for it somewhere on the floor.

"Oh no you don't." He swatted the knife away then grabbed her neck again.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." He assured, "just wanna' hurt you a little more." He lifted her up by her neck and slammed her on the face of her refrigerator. Amy yelped.

* * *

Shadow walked into an alley accompanied by Knuckles. He scanned the area well, and kept his ears sensitive to any sort of sound. His ear muscles tensed as he listened in. 

"Come on, There's no one here!" Knuckles was restless.

"Wait."

"Wait for what! For a fucking fairy come and point where this Shayde is?" Knuckles argued while Shadow just ignored and listened in for any unfamiliar-or familiar-sound. Just then this throat tightening feeling hit him. His body grew numbed as he lost his breath. Shadow grabbed his neck as he fell to his knees. _Shayde..._

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked as he helped Shadow to his feet.

"Something's wrong...I don't know where." Shadow turned around and looked up at the sky. _Where?_ Shadow walked towards the opening of the alley. Suddenly this rumble came out from the other end of the dark alley.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked.

"Trouble." Just then heavy footsteps of something inorganic filled the alleyway. Shadow turned around with a stern, austere face and faced this robotic being. Knuckles brought his fists up ready for a battle. The zipping and beeping of the machine's movements burned in the two fighter's ears.

"Primary target located, lock-on and terminate." The red-eyed automaton's sibilant electronic voice filled the air.

"Eggman's junk?" Knuckles asked.

"...Yep." Shadow ran towards the large chrome beast and slammed his fists simultaneously on the robot's hull. The metal golem lifted up his heavy hands and slammed them on the ground sending shock waves through the ground. Knuckles lunged at the mechanical being and swung a strong left hook to its small dome-shaped head. The automaton lifted its hands up once again by his chest, positioning his metallic hands in a cup parallel to each other. Just then a small opening appeared in its chest as a thin needle extended out of the hull of the robot.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." Soon this light of energy formed at the tip of the needle developed. The light blinded both Shadow and Knuckles as they shielded their eyes from the burning of this energy.

"Just what the fuck is that!" Knuckles growled and asked again rhetorically.

"Get out of the way!" Shadow yelled while he made his own escape up a fire escape ladder. Knuckles followed him up. The robot emitted a large powerful blast barely missing the soles of Knuckles' sneakers. Shadow hopped from one pathway to the next elevating from one floor to the next of the abandoned building. Knuckles followed Shadow, making it to the top.

Reaching the roof Shadow and Knuckles waited for Eggman's creation to follow suit.. Just as thought the robot came hovering to the top. Landing on the roof Shadow and Knuckles prepared themselves for part two of the battle with this golem.

* * *

Amy yelped in pain as she was slammed down on her wooden floor. Her shirt was torn at the shoulder and back, and her under garments were almost utterly exposed. She grabbed her chest in pain as she whimpered on the floor. Amy curled up defensively into the fetus position, as she cried softly in pain. 

"Just a little more..." Shayde smiled and walked over to a beaten body of Amy Rose and lifted her up by her quills on her head. Amy squealed as the sharp pains engulfing her scalp as well as all over her body. He looked hard into her face, and gave a deadly grin. Tears continued to flow down her sore cheeks as she stared fearfully in his eyes. His copied yellow eyes burned her with mental pain as much as physical pain. He lifted her to her knees and jabbed her hard in her solar plexus. One hit was enough to send her to 'the land of make-believe' as he allowed her pain stricken body hit the cold wooden floor. Amy gripped her abdomen and shrilled. Her breaths were dangerously uneven as she gasped for air. Shayde then kicked her forcefully dead in the damaged abdomen forcing her body to tumble over to the nearest wall. Amy shrilled once more as she coughed up fluids from deep inside her. She wiped her mouth and watched the sanguine fluid stain her weak fingers. She panicked as the taste of blood over took her mind. Amy wailed in tears as she feared for her life. Shayde grabbed her by the back of her torn shirt and wiped the rest of the blood off her mouth.

"It'll all be over soon." He said insincerely. He held her head back to face him, "soon." She sobbed uncontrollably as he tried his worse to secure her. _Soon. _

* * *

Shadow jumped back from another fist slam from the robot while Knuckles repeatedly attacked it. Shadow jumped back up in the air and aerial kicked the head of the metal monster. Both Shadow and Knuckles jumped backwards and prepared for the beasts attack. 

"Nothing's workin'!" Knuckles said as he dodged a swing from the machine. Shadow agreed mentally as he still attempted to put this fiend down. A heavy cold hand knocked Shadow a few feet back as Knuckles retaliated for Shadow. Shadow sat up and wiped the bit of blood off his mouth as he growled in anger. _Why doesn't this thing just break! It's as if its almost invincible! I need to find its weak points. _Shadow hopped back up and began cross punching the arms of the metal monster. The monster lifted its arms up once again and slammed it to the ground sending shockwaves through the rooftop. With that bit of force the top of the roof began to collapse taking Shadow and Knuckles' footing along with it. Shadow and Knuckles hit the cold hard dusty floor of the fifth floor of the abandoned building. They coughed in unison.

"Did...He come down with us?" Knuckles asked. Shadow cleared his throat to relieve his pain and replied,

"Not sure...I can't see him, the dust and dirt is thick, it can attack any moment." Shadow waved the dirt from his face.

"So that's Shayde." Knuckles said as he got up to his feet and dusted off his dark denim pants.

"No."

"What? So why are we fucking fighting this dude! "

"It attacked us. That feeling I got was the feelings when Shayde was around. I don't understand this myself."

"Ugh! Bitches..." Knuckles cursed as he kicked his sneaker across the debris filled floor. The machine slowly hovered down from the large gap in the ceiling. Viewing him from below Shadow noticed a large crack in the hull beneath the machine.

"I got it..."

"Got what?" Knuckles asked.

"The weakness...It's so obvious," Shadow chuckled a good laugh, "the weakness of all man."

"You're fucking psycho."

"I know." With that Shadow jumped at the beast and gave a strong aerial kick to the crotch of the robot. The satisfying crack of metal filled the halls of the abandoned building.

"Ha! His nuts! I get it!" Knuckles cheered throwing a fist in the air. The robot landed on the floor and Knuckles lunged out and low kicked the machine in the damaged area. With no rest he began jabbing away at the machine's flat crotch, breaking into the soft wired part of the automaton. Knuckles jumped back and Shadow came forth sticking his slender hand in ripping out more and more of the wires from Eggman's creation. Soon the robot began to malfunction as unnatural sounds of beeping, and fizzing filled the enclosed space. Just then the machine dropped. Completely broken, unable to function. For good.

"Man...If that happened to me...I'd drop faster than him." Knuckles said shaking his head with mental pains.

"Yeah well, that's not the problem right now, what I need to know is why didn't Shayde come...Instead Eggman sent this hunk of junk?" Shadow rested his hands on his hips as he inhaled tainted air, and coughed it out a bit.

"Don't know. This fuckin' sucks..." Knuckles started. Suddenly this bolt of pain struck Shadow in the throat again as he felt his body grow numb. The scenery around him began to change into blobs of white, pink, and red; blood red. Voices of Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Shayde, Eggman, Maria, the Professor, and Amy filled his head like a recording. They were all speaking at once and completely oblivious to the other voice. Even at that, the voices were dragging and speeding up at the same time, making it hard to understand. It all sounded like a tape recording that had been damaged, since these words they spoke of were already spoken in the past. _What's going on? Why is this happening? Maria...Sonic, knuckles, Tails, Professor! Amy..._

Out of all the voices Amy and Maria's stood out.

_Shadow...help me...Please, I beg you to please help me._

"Maria? Amy? What? I-I don't understand."

_...He's hurting me... _Amy's voicecried in his mind. Those words of her's burned him like acid, he snapped out of this trance with a distraught look on his face.

"Whoa...Are you okay? What just happened there?" Knuckles asked as he allowed the hedgehog to have some space to breathe.

"Something isn't right. Shayde is out there...Amy."

"What's wrong with Amy?" With the re-awakening of her name Shadow knew exactly what wasn't right.

"Fuck!" Shadow shot out, "we need to get to Amy! This was all a diversion!" Shadow jumped out a old broken window and landed heavily on the ground, and using his gift of speed he jetted down the empty streets in desperate need to find Amy.

_Why didn't I see this in the beginning? Ugh I'm such an idiot! Shayde would only know to attack someone innocent to get to me. So why not use someone I know so dearly! Fuck!...Damn you Doctor. _

Shadow cursed himself heavily and prayed to the Lord that Amy Rose was safe. Finally making it to the front door of his house he wiggled the handle. The door knob was turning but it wasn't open. The door was not locked...It was jammed by the force Shayde used to close it. With one simple shoulder thrust the door flew open to reveal a broken house. There was glass and porcelain all over the floor, holes infested the walls, and worse, there were trails of blood dragged on the wall, floor and doors. Shadow let himself further in only to hope for better but expected the worse. He walked into the kitchen first.

"Amy?" Shadow looked around the damaged kitchen, and left it trotting the rest of the way calling her name. He was down the hallway looking from room to room, with no signs of her. From the front of the house he heard someone enter, knowing that Knuckles had finally caught up with him, he paid no mind. He opened the next door revealing a white room, tiled walls and floor, towels across the wall and rugs on the floor. Shadow knew it was her bathroom but there was no Amy. He ran to the last room inside her house, her bed room.

His eyes were filled with anger and sadness, Shadow never felt so hurt in his life other than when Maria was parted from him. Shadow maneuvered his way through the broken pieces of porcelain dolls, mirror, furniture, and torn linen. There in a corner sat a female, pink...And red. Bruised, and cut. Silent, and motionless...

**Ooooh! Cliff hangers! Damn those cliffies... -,-...lmao! Well, Shayde attacked Amy-poor Amy-while Eggman** **distracted Shadow and Knuckles. Amy ended up being pounded to a pulp before Shadow got there. but no she is not dead...don't worry...I'm not that mean XD. I want 3 more reviews before I submit the next chapter! NO flames...pwease...MUHAHA!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers so far!**

**See-yas! **


	8. Rest, Is the Best Cure

**A/N: Yay..! I got the three reviews I wanted! Thank you for reviewing me. **

**Three reviewers that took their time to review me: **

**Shaddiesgirl101, StarAmy, Panic the Chaos **

**Thank you for taking the 30 seconds to push the pretty purple button and speaking your mind. Free Xbox360s for you. lmao. **

**for the three that reviewed chapter 6 thank you too! **

**Three reviewers for chapter 6: **

**StarAmy, Shaddiesgirl 101, GameFreak38. You guys are nice. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic related Characters. I own the odd ones you never heard of. **

**Chapter 8: Rest, Is The Best Cure **

_No..._

Shadow felt as if his voice box had just been ripped out along with his heart. Amy's lifeless-but living-body sat there beneath a vertical drag of blood on her yellow wall. It seemed that she was once standing-or Shayde held her up-and she dragged down to her carpeted floor. Shadow lifted her out of her spot and carried her to her bed. His ripped out heart beated so hard, and he felt his stoic eyes burn with fury.

_Amy..._

Shadow rested Amy on his lap feeling down her arms to check for any internal damage. He could feel this slight lump on her forearm, and more up her shoulder. He had shattered her bone. Her neck was crazily bruised, and her shirt was ripped by her chest showing three parallel gashes. He could see her bra, a light color with an outline of her blood. It all made him sick in his stomach, and Shadow barely felt sick. He lifted her chin up to see her face. His face dropped as he examined all the cuts and bruises she had. Shadow gently passed his index finger down her cheek to comfort her aching mind. To his surprise she winced. She was conscious. His eyes lit up at her painful expression.

"...Amy?" He whispered, "Amy...I'm here now, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." She barely shifted in her seat as she listened to him.

"I'm going to get you some medical help, don't worry you'll be fine." Just then Knuckles had entered the room quickly and gasped.

"Is she?"

"She's okay." He said fixing her in his arms as he got up.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No...They'll take too long. I'll bring her." With those last words Shadow had left the house and made his journey to the hospital.

* * *

It was three-thirty in the morning and Shadow was waiting in the waiting room, pacing back and forth impatiently, only hoping that the surgery that Amy was undergoing would be fast and worth it. He watched the analog clock high up on the pale blue wallpapered wall, tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Just listening to the single ticks from the clock made him go insane. Tick. Tock. He felt as if all eyes were on him. As if the clock purposely ticked loud just to annoy him senseless. Tick. Tock. Tick...Tock...Slower and slower, time really took its time. Shadow scuffed his foot and sat on one of the leather chairs, rocking back and forth while he rested his tired head in his hands. _Why did she had to pay for this? Amy didn't deserve this!...Ugh...I wonder if she's alright in there. Just to think about them sewing her up makes me sick. _His mind trailed unconsciously to imagining the surgeons in the Emergency Room calling slowly one-by-one for medical tools, and dragging them ominously on her skin, or even removing dead limbs. He felt his stomach twist. Amy was beaten bad, her arm was broken...Would it be removed? _Amy..._Just imagining surgeons slowly pulling and weaving surgical thread in and out of her skin pulling tight to bundle up her young flesh together made him just want to stab the surgeons with one of the knives...But the surgeon is helping her...right? Shadow growled at all his thoughts. 

"Relax..." A heavy voice said.

"I can't." Shadow replies quick and strong. He got up once more and looked out the large window. Shadow slowly watched the still parked cars in the parking lot of the hospital.

"Just relax, the doctors are taking care of her."

"She's being sewn up, probably had to be opened up as well...And maybe her limbs were removed."

"What? You are psycho." Knuckles coughed. Shadow sighed. What were the possibilities that Amy would lose her limb? At most she would have stitches, mostly bandages. Shadow rubbed the bridge of his nose for an attempt of relief.

"She's suffered so much."

"She's be fine." Knuckles assured. Shadow sat back in his seat and rested his head in his hands once again. He closed his eyes and begged himself for rest. His eyes burned with fatigue, and sadness. Why did Amy have to suffer? Shadow heard footsteps approach him but he did not lift his head.

"Shadow?" Sonic's voice was heard. Shadow lifted his head, it was Sonic the Hedgehog and a detective. The detective was an elder gray squirrel, the look in his eyes looked like he was very experienced with his work field.

"Oh fuck, not again. Look I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not here to arrest you Shadow, My name is Detective Allan Sanders, I am just here to listen to your story." Detective Sanders assured.

"I cleared your name." Sonic said.

"Thank you."

"...How is she? I came here as fast as I could." Sonic asked. Shadow didn't reply, he just stuck his head in his hands again.

"She's in the Emergency Room, the surgeons are trying their best right now." Knuckles said. Sonic shook his head in disbelief.

"I would normally kick your ass for letting her get hurt, but right now its not the time." Sonic told Shadow.

"Your story..." Det. Sanders said.

"Not much to say, The Doctor must have started up again."

"Doctor?"

"Eggman." Sonic corrected.

"Shayde's working for Dr. Robotnik, coming after me to keep me from something he's doing. The typical, he's either trying to kill me and so happens to seem like I'm killing innocent people, or he's framing me."

"So Eggman's up to no good again?" Det. Sanders asked.

"Pretty much." Knuckles replied, folding his arms.

"While Amy was being attacked a large machine attack Knuckles and I."

"Wha?" Sonic was shocked. Robots were Eggman's specialty.

"Yeah, that robot was no joke. The only way to take him out was by kicking him in the nuts!" Knuckles sat up and shouted. The room stood quiet.

"There was a crack at the bottom of the hull." Shadow said dully.

"...Oh." Sonic rubbed the back of his head. The detective coughed in his hand.

"Well...That's basically what happened." Shadow said.

"That explains the old warehouse that was damaged severely." The Detective said.

"How long she's been in there?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Yeah." It got quiet once more. Shadow stuck his head back in his hands and waited while Sonic and Det. Sanders sat down to wait as well. Knuckles walked over to a vending machine to get a snack. It was four in the morning when the surgeon came out to the waiting room to greet Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and the Detective. The surgeon was a lemur, with thick bifocals resting on his muzzle. Shadow looked up at surgeon wondering if Amy was okay.

"She was badly beaten, her arm was broken in a few places. It's mended now. We treated many of the wounds...Some surgically treated others, just a bandage wrap and ointment. She was hit several times in the head either when the attacker physically attacked the head, or her falling and hitting it. So her brain is in a slight shock. Two of her ribs had been broken, but we took care of that. She had a lot of glass or porcelain in her back, whatever happened to her. Thank the dear Lord that she's strong willed. God has been good to her." The doctor started off.

"Did you check for any signs of rape?" The detective asked. With that question Shadow choked under his breath just thinking of the worse.

"Yes we did. She has no signs of force entry. She has not been raped or any sort of sexual contact down there."

"That's good news to me." Sonic said.

"Same here." Knuckles agreed. Shadow stood silent, even though he was in joy.

"When can we see her?" Shadow asked.

"Well now she's resting. She needed a few units of blood. We have to wait to see if her body takes the transfusion."

"What happens if the body rejects it?" Shadow asked.

"She will get really sick, and possibly death will follow."

"What?" Shadow jumped up, "how could you do that? If you know that her body might reject the blood!" Shadow grabbed the doctor by the collar of his blue surgeon suit and hoisted him in the air.

"It's a higher chance of her body accepting it then rejecting, if we don't give it to her she'll pass either way from loss of blood." The doctor stated. Shadow let loose his grip and allowed the doctor to stand on his own two feet.

"Is there anything we can do now?"

"No. We'll have to see, her body was damaged severely, but that is not the threat right now. She lost more blood than her body is able to produce. We'll have to see. If it does work she might get a slight fever, that's all. It's rare but probably when someone dies from the transfusion. Usually we get the correct blood type, pure clean blood is used. But there are occasions, that's all I am saying. The chances are on her favor."

"Good." Shadow said before sitting down.

"We can see her right?" Sonic asked.

"Visiting hours is over it's four in the morning."

"What? We were here though." Knuckles said.

"Hours don't start at two in the morning anyway. You'll have to wait till the morning."

"Okay." Sonic agreed.

"I'm not leaving the hospital." Shadow said sitting back and folding his arms.

"You'll stay there?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes."

Sonic shrugged and said his good-byes before leaving Shadow. Knuckles followed Sonic and the detective out. Shadow knew that dawn would break in less than three hours, he could wait the time. He owed her. Amy had given him a good scare, even though it isn't over yet. He felt as if all the weight had been lifted off his shoulders to know that she is resting. A small smile took his face as he thought about her waking up again and greeting him with that same usual happy attitude.

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes to a blue tinted sky. He looked at the watch wrapped around his wrist, six forty-five. Just then the surgeon that operated on Amy walked in through the entrance of the hospital with a white long doctor's suit and a brief case. Shadow watched him as he swiped his identification card on a scanner. The doctor noticed Shadow and walked over. 

"You're still here?" He asked.

"I said I would stay until I see Amy." Shadow reinstated. He wasn't fond of the idea about him leaving and going home, then Shayde coming again and attacking Amy in a weak state. The thought of two attacks sank him. The doctor chuckled at Shadow's growing loyalty.

"Well, after I put some things in my office I was going to check on her, you can come along if you want." The doctor said. Shadow stood up giving a 'lead-the-way' look.

"By the way, my name is Dr. John D. Salvatore."

"Shadow."

Dr. Salvatore lead Shadow to Amy's room after he did some of his business he needed to attend to. "She will be rather out of it since her brain went into a small shock. I'm not sure if she is up or not. Just stay quiet." Shadow nodded. Shadow walked into the room, noticing the sound of beeps, one after the other, in a steady pace. A sigh was heard from Shadow as a smile was exchanged, and more relief took toll. _A heart monitor._ She was really being watched just incase she dies.

Dr. Salvatore picked up a clipboard with an information sheet, checking and writing some things. He then walked to the monitor and wrote down the numbers on the screen. He checked her I.V. bag, wrote some more than saluted Shadow farewell. "She's doing good." He said before he left.

He examined her body from head to toe, noticing the amount of bandages conquering her body. His mind raced aimlessly to think of anything that he could do to help her. No avail, the most he could do now was just wait with her. She had a small breathing mask over her mouth giving her oxygen or some sort of medication. _Odd...He didn't say anything about her lungs ._He examined the machine doing the task. It was a type of steroid. _...Asthma. _The machine was to control her asthma. He didn't know that she had asthma.

Shadow passed his eyes down her arms. Her left arm had a hard cast on it, proving the broken arm statement, while the right arm was bandaged with soft bandages to her finger tips. Each finger was carefully wrapped. He figured that she might have some cream under her wraps to help heal many cuts and bruises she had. He passed his fingers down her arm, feeling every beginning of the bandage that went around. He touched her fingertips and noticed the petit hands she had; her hands made his hands look monstrously big, and thinking of that made Shadow smile inside. She was a real child in his eyes, but a real adult in his heart. Amy knew how to enjoy life, something he never took seriously. Enjoyment. He intertwined his fingers with her as he sat down in the chair and waited for her arousal. This to him, was the best time to get some rest. It's the best cure.

**Aww-ness...So cute. So Shadow is waiting for Amy to wake up. Hopefully. Sonic and the 'crew' will arrive later. Shadow's name is cleared. He is no longer a suspect. Government now knows that Eggman and Shayde is up to no good. GOOD. lmao. Please review, and I'll update:) I want at least three reviews!. Pwease...No flames. Ya know the deal. **

**See-ya beautifuls. **


	9. Eggman Encounter

**A/N: I really love this story. I don't want to sound conceited and cocky though. It's okay to love your own story :). Thank you for your reviews, they were really great. Damn... New York City, it is really hot right now, summer time out here sucks...Humidity is like 100. Temperature is like 90. :pants like a dog: water...wa...ter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog related characters...The dudes that are unfamiliar are MINE FOREVER. **

**Thank you! I got four reviews instead of three! That's what I am talking about! **

**Horsefreak,** **Gamefreak38, Lizzey The Hedgehog, Shaddiesgirl101. **

**You guys are great. **

**Chapter 9: Eggman Encounter **

Footsteps could be heard from down corridors from Amy's room. It was so quiet in the hospital; something Shadow thought couldn't be possible considering there are hundreds of patients and hundreds of visitors each day _must be really early in the morning. _He looked up at the analog clock on the wall. 10:30 AM. Shadow dragged his hand down his face, cursing the time to go by. He tightens his grip on Amy's hand just checking that he's still with her. The beeps from the heart monitor passed through his ears every second, telling him she's still with him. _We're still together. _

Sonic walked into Amy's room along with Tails and Knuckles. Shadow watched as Tails' ears drop at the sight of his dear friend. Knuckles just kept his eyes on Shadow.

"Is she gonna' be okay?" Tails asked. Shadow shrugged, receiving a gasp from Tails. Sonic walked over to the window sill and leaned on it, crossing his arms.

"So how long you've been here?" Sonic asked.

"Since six, or six thirty this morning," He replied. Knuckles pulled over a chair from the other side of the room and sat down. It was quiet for a while before Tails broke the silence.

"What did the doctor say?"

"She received a blood transfusion. We have to wait to see if her body rejects it or not."

"Oh." It was quiet once more, until Tails spoke again.

"Do you know her blood type?"

"No."

"Okay." Tails hushed again. Just then the doctor that helped perform the surgery on Amy walked in.

"Oh my, she has a whole family here." Dr. Salvatore said with a little humor in his throat, "so how is Miss Rose doing?" Shadow shrugged,

"It's been like this since the operation." He said while passing his thumb across her wrapped hand.

"I see." Dr. Salvatore responded. He grabbed her medical chart and began marking things down. Again he walked to her heart machine and marked some more. He marked whatever information he received from the I.V. bag as well.

"I am going to remove her from the asthma machine, her breathing rate is normal now."

"She has asthma?" Sonic asked.

"Well no, she doesn't but there are cases where a victim such as Miss Rose goes through something traumatic, causing her lungs to undergo something similar to asthma. You can treat this with the same medications as asthma. Don't worry, she's not asthmatic." He explained. Sonic sighed. Shadow looked at Amy.

"So this isn't permanent, right?"

"No it isn't." With that relief filled the air. The doctor bid his farewell and left, leaving the room full of silence once more.

It was around eleven o'clock before someone spoke again. "I'm hungry." Knuckles said.

"Me too." Tails replied.

"You want something Shadow?" Sonic asked as he grabbed his jacket and got ready to leave.

"No."

"Alright, suit yourself." They left, leaving Shadow with Amy again. He just closed his eyes, hoping to pass time.

_Where is he now? Why does it seem like everything happens to me? I know the doctors up to something, just what, and where? The space colony ARK has been shut down. There's no way he can start it on unless he knows the password. I changed it. This doesn't make sense. The mysteries of the ARK colony have already been discovered. There is no way that Shayde came from the ARK colony. Doctor Eggman must have created him; with the knowledge about ARK. I really hope that he's not acting up right now; I can't leave Amy here, to go help whoever is being tormented. Please doctor just take the day off._

Shadow unconsciously tightens his grip on Amy's hand again. His anger started to build up again. He let out a long sigh as he waited. Amy needed to wake up, for his sake. A young nurse walked in with white sheets folded in her hand. She was a snow leopard, with a dark spot over her left eye.

"Oh hello." She said, as she walked to a nearby cabinet and rested the folded linen down. Shadow didn't respond, instead he took another long look at Amy.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No."

"Sister."

"No."

"Relative? Wife? Fiancé?"

"No." Shadow began to be annoyed with her questions.

"Who is she?"

"A friend."

"She can't just be a friend when you hold her hand and look at her like that." She responded causing Shadow to look the young nurse in the eyes. With a glimpse he could see her name tag stating 'Hi my name is Anna.' Anna sighed.

"I wish a guy could hold my hand when I'm in the hospital. What happened?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"Hmm...It says here that she just underwent surgery for a broken arm, two broken ribs, and other critical gashes, wounds, bruises-"

"Give me that! Mind your business girl." Shadow jumped up and snatched the medical chart from her hand.

"Jeez, I was just reading it, I have a right y'know."

"Do you insist in being a pest right at this moment?" Shadow asked rhetorically. He wanted her to leave him and Amy alone so bad, but those exact words just couldn't come out of his mouth.

"It sounds like she was beaten. You didn't beat her did you?"

"No!" Shadow held the medical chart in his hand as he sat back down.

"Who did it?"

"None of your business."

"So she did get beat?"

"You came here to do whatever, now leave."

"I hope she gets better. How long have you been here?"

"Get out." With that, she left.

"Finally," He muttered to himself. Shadow walked and put the medical chart back then returned to his seat, with Amy's hand within his. He closed his eyes once more to pass the time.

It seemed that Shadow had been out for a while because Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles voices filled the room. Shadow opened his eyes to meet the hedgehog, fox, and echidna.

"Sleeping ugly is finally awake." Sonic joked. Shadow grunted at this comment made by the blue blur.

"Funny, I could have sworn I woke up today and looked just like you." Shadow said. Laughs from the two other companions filled the room.

"Okay, you got jokes." Sonic gave up with a trademark grin. Shadow looked back at Amy.

"Nothing happened while I was out right?"

"Do you think she'd be here and you'd be there if something bad happened?" Sonic asked. He had a point there. Shadow didn't even bother answering.

"What time is it?"

"Two-thirty." Knuckles replied.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since twelve."

"Damn." Shadow muttered. Just then Anna came back in the room

"Oh it seems that the young lady has more friends!" She said with glee.

"Hello." Sonic said.

"My name is Anna, I'm a nurse here. If you need anything you can ask."

"A phone number." Sonic replied.

"Funny." She said, then she left.

"Ouch." Knuckles bit.

"Girls love me." Sonic said with a big grin on his face.

"If that's love, what's hate?" Shadow asked. Again, receiving laughs from Knuckles and Tails.

"Well Shadow, you're not hungry?" Tails asked.

"No."

* * *

It was now eight-thirty at night when the announcement speakers turned on. "Visiting hours are now over, please all visitors exit the building." Everyone got up and headed for the door.

"You coming Shadow." Knuckles asked.

"No."

"Visiting hours are over. You can't stay." Tails informed.

"I know that."

"You have to leave." Sonic said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Shayde can come anytime and get her. I rather stay."

"I think he got his point across, if he wanted to he would have killed her already." This caused Shadow to think. He didn't want to leave her alone, fearing that Shayde would come back, but the nurses would tell him to leave if he stood; but Sonic was right, Shayde could have easily killed her when he had the chance, death was not the point Shayde was trying to make.

"Come on. She'll be fine. You need to rest, and freshen up for the next battle." Sonic added. Shadow agreed.

"Alright, gimme' five minutes. Then I'll leave." Shadow said.

"Alright, see-ya." With that they left. Shadow stood up and took a good look at Amy.

"Get better, fast. So we can leave this dreadful place." He said to her. He brushed her bangs out of her sleeping eyes and kissed her softly on her forehead. With that he left as well, with nothing but hope in his heart.

Shadow walked around Westopolis for some time to clear his head. He found himself walking around the park near Amy's house; St. Bryants Park. This was the first place Shadow really encountered Shayde. The first time he really spoken with Amy, and this was the first time he really felt dreaded other than for Maria. Just then a loud explosion filled the air of the quiet empty park. Shadow jumped.

"What the fuck!" He turned around to see a robot minion of Eggman slowly walk towards him.

"Eradicate, all enemies. Shadow the Hedgehog." The robot stated.

"Fuck you Doctor." Shadow jetted towards the robot and commenced in battle. The robot fell to Shadow within five minutes, confusion Shadow. _That was way too easy. _He walked over to the hull of the android. As if on cue, a small holographic body of Doctor Robotnik lit up on the chest of the metal being.

"It's been far too long Shadow." Eggman said.

"Yes, I blessed every second away from you."

"Well it seems as if Amy hasn't had it so great now did she?" Eggman retorted.

"I swear, if I ever see you in person, I will rip your spine right out your fat ass, for what you or Shayde did to her."

"So I see you met Shayde."

"Not the friendliest fucking encounters, but yes." Shadow answered.

"Yes, I wouldn't expect it to be. You see Shadow, Shayde is way beyond your league. You are great. But he is perfect. You should just give up, while you're ahead."

"No, I'm going to kill this Shayde character...Than I am going to torture you till you beg for death, which won't come so easy."

"Demonic, I like it. I'll hold you to that promise."

"You know me very well doctor...I keep my promises." Shadow crossed his arms, "what do you want?"

"I want you and your 'buddies' to back off from saving the world this time. Shayde and I are a team. My dreams of the new Eggman Empire will be reality. Back off, and I will spare you."

"No thank you doctor. Anyone like you who dares to harm this planet is writing their own death wish by free will."

"You see Shadow; my plans usually fail because I make that same mistake over and over. But I know the mistake. It will be you that fails this time." Eggman answered. Shadow didn't reply. Instead he kept a stern face, showing the doctor no emotion.

"Beware Shadow, this plan will succeed, you will fail." After that Eggman started laughing uncontrollably.

"Just as you've grown immensely, I have too." Shadow replied.

"Give Amy my regards." The hologram shut off. Shadow kicked the hull of the automaton.

"Fucking bastard," Shadow muttered to himself. Police sirens filled the air, alarming Shadow.

"Gotta' get out of here." Shadow jetted out of the park and made his way to his apartment. Making his way inside, he slammed the door hard. _Eggman's a fucking dick. I hate him. What could be up his sleeves that I can't defeat? His plans always have flaws, there always a flaw, I'll find it. _Shadow walked into his bathroom and turned the shower water. He pulled off his shirt and walked out, allowing the shower to run. He walked over to the kitchen section of his apartment and pulled out a can of beer. A satisfying crack and sizzle filled the kitchen space as he opened the can. The cold refreshing alcoholic beverage slid down his throat. _Just what is Eggman up to? _Shadow dropped the can in the recycling bin. He walked back to his bathroom to bathe.

The next day Shadow made his way inside the Westopolis County Hospital. He walked into the elevator when Anna walked in, with a cart full of breakfast.

"Hello, how you've been!" Anna greeted. Shadow grunted with annoyance.

"What, no hi?"

"Hello." Shadow responded.

"Thank you. After I make a couple of runs, I will be dropping Miss Rose's breakfast off." She said before she got off on the fourth floor. Shadow was quiet for a while before he just realized that she was bringing breakfast to Amy.

"What?" Shadow went to follow her but the elevator door closed on him.

"Fuck," Shadow mutter. Shadow made it to Amy's room. His body stopped in his tracks. _What? _

**OOOF! CLIFFIE! Coolio! lol, What's wrong with Amy? Dun Dun Dunnnn. I want three more reviews! THREE! or FOUR! or FIVE! Well at least three reviews. **

**See-ya! **


	10. Aroused at Last

**A/N: I have fans! Thank you everyone, for adoring my story. I am really happy for this story. I had a whole lot of errors in my last chapter, which I corrected. My Microsoft Word was down, so I had to re-install it. I depend so much on it my brain became mush, without it. Lol. Thank you for my reviews I asked for, your guys are truly great. Thank you. **

**Reviewers from chapter 9:**

**Shaddiesgirl101, StarAmy, Lizzey The Hedgehog. Thank you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters...On the other hand I own Shayde. lmao. I wish I owned Shadow...:cry:...SHADOW AND AMY FOREVER. **

**Chapter 10: Aroused at Last **

Shadow felt his heart beat a hundred times faster than any person in the world's heart can beat._...Amy..._Shadow walked over to her bed.

"Look! They gave me a heart monitor, isn't that funny!" She smiled. Amy was sitting on her knees with the white blanket crumpled at the edge of the bed. Shadow was in utter disbelief. Amy Rose was awake and healthy. She had a small night gown from the hospital that tied from the top and the waist, accompanied by a set of loose fitting gray hospital pants. Her feet had bandages wrapped around as well, and one of her toes was wrapped completely. Her broken arm was wrapped with a hard cast and she had a small cotton patch taped to her cheek.

"Look at this. It's funny." She put her hand under her shirt and removed the small sticking pad and the heart monitor beeped like crazy.

"Put that back." He ordered. Amy giggled and stuck it back on her chest. Shadow stared her down.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, other than the fact I'm a little dizzy, and I'm all bandaged up like a mummy."

"That's good." He sat down. She moved around in the small bed to face him.

"Hey, the nurse Anna said that you were here for like ever." She whispered.

"Yeah." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled once more, lighting up his day. He felt as if his heart skipped a beat and fluttered away. She leaned over the protective rail and grabbed his hand with her wrapped hand. She leaned her head on the rail and dosed off staring at her fingers intertwining with his.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Shadow looked at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you?"

"I'm fine." He ended. He gripped her hand tight. She giggled quietly to herself.

"Y'know, when someone says 'fine' it usually means their not."

"I know Amy." He chuckled, "but I'm doing well."

"Good." Amy sighed with relief. She was still very tired from the surgery, and it hurt her to move. Yet it was hard for her to stay away from Shadow when she saw him walk in. For the first time in a very long time, Amy Rose felt really comfortable. It shocked her that she felt comfortable with Shadow, and yet she didn't feel this comfortable with Sonic. It seemed as if her love for Sonic slowly diminished after she grew older. Maybe everything that her friends and Sonic said was true. Her feelings for him were nothing but mere puppy-love, it would eventually go away. She hated the fact that people believed that the love she had for Sonic was nothing but childish behavior. It made her feel small, and weak. Yet when she thought about Shadow, it would make her remain quiet and still, causing her to really think about him. She truly never had these feelings for someone, not once in her life. Is this love? Or is it another sign of puppy-affection that she is used to?

"Amy?" Shadow called to her.

"M-hmm?"

"Are you capable of talking about what happened two nights ago?" He asked her, not sure if it was the right thing to do, considering it had only been about a day and a half. Amy stood silent; she stood resting on the rail with a scorned look on her face, turned away so Shadow couldn't see.

"He told me to tell you that you made a big mistake."

"What?"

"That's what he said." Even though that wasn't the answer that Shadow was looking for, it was still important and questionable information.

"I made a mistake." Shadow thought long and hard, he could not really find any mistakes he made, other than not getting to Amy fast enough. He was in utter disbelief. Why would he tell Amy to give him the information? Why not just come to Shadow himself? There must have been a reason that Amy was added to this list of problems. It remained quiet in the room until Anna came in with Amy's breakfast.

"Lovebirds." She said. Amy sat up with blush etched in her face. She looked at Shadow who wore a stoic mask. She smiled warmly to Anna.

"Miss Rose, today we have eggs, bacon, and toast bread. With of course the little packet of butter, and a small cup of fruits."

"Thank you." She smiled at the kind nurse. Anna placed the tray on the small stand that crossed the bed.

"Enjoy." With that she left.

"Shadow are you hungry?" Amy asked him.

"No."

"When was the last time you had a meal?"

"To be honest...I can't remember."

"Here, eat." Amy said sliding the tray with one arm.

"It's okay." Shadow insisted on her eating her food.

"Please." She begged. Shadow hadn't eaten in weeks. It surprised Amy that he can last so long with out a good meal. Yet it is to be expected from the 'Ultimate Life form'. He didn't feel like upsetting her, yet he didn't really want to eat anything. Amy took the plastic fork and handed him the cup of fruits. He took it and stared at it.

"Amy, it's really okay. I'm not hungry."

"Please eat it. Don't worry." She said sincerely. He agreed and opened the small cup. Slices of peaches, grapes, strawberries, and pineapple were compacted into the small cup. He stuck the fork in and began eating.

"Ugh...These eggs are nasty." She moaned.

"It's hospital food. Just eat it." She continued to eat her breakfast with one arm. He opened her orange juice for her and poured it in the cup.

"How's Sonic?" She asked between chews.

"Annoying as usual."

"And...You?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Shadow, the last time I saw you, Sonic had arrested you. What's going on now? I know you didn't just stroll out of the precinct with a big smile on your face. Something must have happened."

"Well, Shayde attacked the precinct, killing one of the officers. Sonic finally got a taste of Shayde's power, and finally believes me. We devised a plan to see if we can corner him down, with Knuckles. No avail. It turned out that Shayde went after you. I couldn't get to you because the Doctor attacked Knuckles and I while Shayde went after you, causing me to be late, and you to end up in the hospital." Shadow stated.

"Well, I'm okay, really." She smiled.

"It's not over. He's going to come back after you. You're too deep in this now." It became quiet once more in the room. The heart monitor beeps filled the air, giving it an eerie hospital feel.

"You'll protect me, right?" She asked, her face looked like a deer in headlights. Her eyes were as open as a book; he could read every emotion flowing in her body. It made him dread that she was a little frighten at what might happen. _I have to do something..._

"Yes. I will." He smiled. She giggled, and twisted over and embraced him. She was so light in his arms, she felt like air. Her fur was so soft against his, it made him insane. He could feel her breathing down his neck. His mind raced all over while her body fell upon his. He found his arms unconsciously moving around hers, returning the small affection.

"You're not alone." She whispered. _What does that mean? Why is she saying this?_ Shadow was a little confused at her statement, even though it felt good to know someone was with him. Shadow leaned his head on top of hers.

"Finish your breakfast, before someone sees us." He said softly. She laughed and agreed. He sat back down and passed her the empty cup.

"You ate that fast. You were hungry!" She lit up with glee.

"Well...There wasn't much in there." He replied. She smiled and continued eating. Shadow just sat calmly and watched her. Shadow looked up at the clock on the wall. 9:30 AM. Shadow sighed as he rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes.

"...Tired?" She asked with a large glop of food in her mouth.

"Mmm." Shadow wasn't tired, we was just relaxing. This was the first time his body felt so relaxed, with no worries. Amy was awake, and apparently she was doing well.

"You're not in any sort of pain from the operation?" Shadow asked between yawns.

"Well yeah, my whole body hurts." She said rubbing her abdomen. _That's right, she broken to ribs. _Shadow sat up.

"You should just lay down then, don't move around so much." He insisted.

"It's okay." She gave him a big smile, causing Shadow to back down and leave her be. He rested back once again, with his head leaning on his hand, and his leg halfway crossed. Amy started munching on her toast bread. The doctor came in.

"Good morning Miss Rose, it's great to see you about so early in your recovery." Dr. Salvatore said, "And I bet I'm not the only one that's happy to see you up." He winked at Shadow. Shadow grunted at the comments some of the staff had been making about Amy and him. Amy giggled.

"Shadow are you happy?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered, she smiled.

"Great." Dr. Salvatore replied, "Just need to give you a small check-up to see if the surgery went well." She nodded.

"Lift up your right arm." She followed.

"Good." Dr. Salvatore scribbled something down, "now take a deep breath and hold it." Amy did as commanded. She held it for about forty seconds.

"Good." He scribbled some more.

"Can you stand?"

"Well I'm pretty much strapped with needles." She said.

"Come stand on this side of the bed, near the machines so we won't pull the chords." She followed.

"Good." He scribbled some more. Shadow just watched as Amy moved according to the doctor's wishes.

"Can you touch your toes?" He asked. Amy bent down to touch her toes, but a pain shot up her spine and she dropped to the floor and yelped. Shadow jumped out his chair and picked her up.

"Sorry, Miss Rose." He scribbled some more, "your ribs are still mending, just needed to see how fast you recover considering you're up." Shadow helped Amy up on the bed.

"I'm fine Shadow, I am."

"It means your not."

"You caught me." She huffed and whined, "it hurts." Shadow laid her down and rubbed her forehead.

"Well she's doing pretty well actually." Dr. Salvatore said, "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Good." The doctor left.

"Ugh..." Amy groaned and rolled over facing Shadow's seat. He walked and sat down. She buried her head in the pillow as she sighed. Shadow smiled at her childish behavior.

"How are your toes?" He asked. She sat up slowly and stuck her foot in the air. She started wiggling her toes.

"Their okay," She answered.

"I can see."

Sonic came in accompanied by Tails, Rouge and Knuckles. Amy jumped up with glee and pain. Amy smiled and giggled.

"You're awake." Sonic said.

"Amy! I heard the news! Are you okay?" Rouge ran in.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said, and then she looked at Shadow, "really." Shadow smiled.

"That's good news to me." Tails said. Knuckles agreed.

"So what the doctor say?" Sonic asked.

"Uh. I'm doing really well, basically."

"She's recovering fast." Shadow replied. Everything became quiet in the room, for a couple of minutes to be exact before anyone started talking again.

"I spoke with the Doctor last night." Shadow said.

"The surgeon?" Sonic asked.

"No, Eggman." Shadow corrected, Sonic's face twisted as everyone tuned in, "he attacked me last night with one of his 'inventions' that was easy to defeat."

"In St. Bryants?"

"Yes."

"Figures, the cops got there and found a pile of metal junk there."

"What did he say?" Tails asked.

"He said that this time we're going to be the ones to fail. His plan is basically mistake-less...According to him. He perfected it."

"And how?" Rouge asked.

"I really don't know to be honest. All he basically said was that Shayde was perfect, and just basically rubbed Amy's attack in my face."

"Bastard." Knuckles cursed, "I really don't like that fat shit."

"You're not the only one." Sonic replied.

"Shadow, you didn't get hurt did you?" Amy asked.

"No, I didn't." His reply made Amy smile. Shadow fell quiet, Eggman's words echoed in his head..._You see Shadow, Shayde is way beyond your league. You are great. But he is perfect. You should just give up, while you're ahead...What is he talking about? Just how strong is this Shayde? Who is he? _Shadow couldn't understand what Eggman was planning other than the fact that he wanted to create the 'Eggman Empire.' Amy began to worry as she watched Shadow's face turn from stoic to concern. She knew something was going on in his head.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"...Nothing." She gave up. No use in asking, he would just lie.

"So what now? We know for sure that Eggman is apart of this." Sonic said.

"Let's go find him and kick his ass." Knuckles suggested.

"Not so fast Knucklehead. It's not that easy." Rouge said, "We have to find him first."

"Rouge is right, Shadow do you think he's in the ARK?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Shadow sighed. Amy just sat in her bed watching her friends.

"Amy did Shayde say anything else?"

"No." She felt sad that she wasn't able to help.

"What did he say?" Tails asked.

"I made a mistake, a big one." Shadow rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"A mistake," Sonic started thinking. _I don't understand this. Is the Doctor at ARK, if he is, we should go up there, but it wouldn't be the wisest idea. He would have some sort of defense. _

"We're going to have to wait it off a bit, and get more information." Shadow said, "There is a possibility he's in the ARK colony, hell I almost know he's there. It's just to risky to go up there without any sort of background information." Sonic sighed.

"I hate thinking." Sonic replied.

"We know." Shadow said.

"So do you want to wait it off till Shayde appears again?" Knuckles asked.

"It's the only option." Tails replied.

"Someone's gonna' get hurt though." Amy said. The room got silent once more. She was right, someone was going to get hurt if they waited, but they had no choice.

"We...Have no choice Amy. I'll try my best to keep everyone and anyone safe. But no guarantee." Shadow told her. She dropped her head and agreed.

"So this is the plan?" Rouge asked.

"...For now."

**Aiy, this chapter wasn't the greatest, but I guess it's a little okay. I thank you for the reviews! No flames. I want at least three reviews for this chapter as well! You know the drill**

**See-ya people!**


	11. Doctor, Doctor!

**A/N: It's weird with the 'hit' thing featured on this site. Its like you see all the people who visit your stories and don't review O.o...Lol, **

**Thank you for the reviews I have: **

**Lizzey the White Tiger, StarAmy, Horsefreak, Shaddiesgirl101 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic related Characters...On the Other hand...dudes you don't know are mine! **

**Chapter 11: Doctor, Doctor! **

Amy was in the hospital for a couple of weeks now. Shadow had not seen or heard from Shayde during this time and began to worry. Sonic kept up with the news from the Westopolis Police Department and himself as well, has not heard of any attacks. Knuckles came down from time-to-time to keep updated with the situation, while the rest of the gang laid back and waited.

Most of the bandages were removed off of Amy, except the cast. It would have to remain on for around four more weeks. She was doing exceptionally well on recovery, If she kept this pace up she would be discharged from the hospital in a few days. Shadow kept Amy company during the time she was in the hospital, and Sonic came occasionally, knowing that Shadow would be there and she wouldn't be alone.

Amy slurped her drink, making the annoying noise at the end when air gets into the straw, causing Shadow to cringe at the sound, forcing his fur to stand on its ends. She giggled at his face expression as she slurped in his ear.

"Cut that out. It's rather annoying." He muttered. Amy laughed again.

"You speak very proper y'know."

"How so?"

"Well, that for instance, 'how so'? Just why can't you say why?"

"Same thing," He replied. Amy waddled on her knees over to his side of her bed, and plopped back down resting her body weight on her knees, and slurped some more.

"Ugh, that's it!" Shadow jumped up in total annoyance and slammed her body-careful of her broken arm which the hardness would do more damage to him than her-and held her down, "you want to see annoyance? I'll give you something annoying." With that he lifted her shirt to the top of her stomach and places his lips on her belly. He took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could, causing this flatulent sound to fill the room along with Amy's laughs-and cries-to stop.

Shadow lifted his head up to meet a teary-eyed Amy with giggles spewing out her mouth, "Okay, okay, I'll stop." She bribed. With that he sat back down in his seat and folded his arms.

"So...What's up?" She asked. Shadow nodded his head; he knew she was just pressing on her annoyance. Shadow didn't answer.

"...Hello? Someone up there?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"So answer." Amy squealed. Shadow sighed, he asked himself her question once more in his head, and thought of an answer.

"Well...Nothing."

"Nothing? Come on! Something has to happen."

"Well, literally, nothing. Shayde has not been present in the past two weeks...Unless I haven't noticed him." Shadow replied. Amy fell silent to his answer. She looked back at her juice box, occupying her hand.

"Can you throw this out?" She asked. Shadow followed, and threw out her apple flavored juice, juice carton. He sat back down and began to think. _Unless he is causing havoc somewhere else, I can't find him anywhere. I even looked for him myself, nothing. Maybe this is some sort of logical plan for him, I haven't seen the Doctor as well. I wonder if he's pulling the strings, or is it Shayde._

"Come on don't keep ignoring me." A squeal disrupted his thoughts.

_I must have zoned out._

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"...About?"

"Don't worry yourself." He replied. Amy made a sour face.

"Why doesn't anyone let me worry myself? Why can't I be apart of important things like these? Ooh, everyone always leaves me ignorant to these things!" She ranted on. Shadow opened his mouth to speak but Dr. Salvatore walked in.

"Hello. I came to give Amy a check up." He said with an odd smile on his face. Anna, the nurse walked in as well.

"Hey lovebirds," She taunted. Amy sat up to face the Doctor as he began the procedure. A pain hit Shadow in his chest, and soon burned up to his throat, again. _What? _He faced the two medical beings. His heart raced as he watched the Doctor touch Amy around for any errors, while Anna fixed some sheets in the side. Shadow knew what this was.

"Stop touching her." Shadow commanded.

"Well I need to see if the recovery we-"

"I said, stop touching her!" Shadow exclaimed, he got out of his seat to pose a silent threat. The doctor took his hands off of Amy.

"Shadow! Why are you acting this way! He's a doctor, he wasn't touching me wrong!" Amy argued. Shadow held his ground in front of the doctor. Anna stared at Shadow before speaking.

"How dare you! He's a doctor! Have respect! He saved her life!" Shadow darted his eyes to Anna, which caused her to choke on the rest of her words. He scanned Anna carefully, to see if any fear could be forcefully placed in her. Nothing, he tried again.

"What did you say?" Shadow walked over to her. She stood her ground.

"Shadow leave her alone!" Amy yelled as she pulled his hand. Shadow burned his eyes in Anna's. Relief, her eyes showed greats amount of fear because of him. _It's not her. _Shadow only bluffed his anger against her. He turned back to the doctor who kept a straight face. He looked right at the doctor, who in turned looked at him.

"This is a violation of the rules to my contract. You are assaulting me, you can get arrested you know."

"I did not put my hands on you or verbally offended you Doctor." Shadow stated. The doctor grinned.

"Very well," He left the room. Anna hurried out along with him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Amy said while turning Shadow around, "answer me!"

"Nothing." He finished before sitting down and closing himself to the outside world.

"Nothing? Nothing! Shadow you're crazy! What's wrong with you! He is a doctor this is his job!" She continued. He didn't reply, instead he let her burn some steam. Shadow sighed, he isn't sure of what just happened. The doctor did not show any ominous signs, but Salvatore wasn't normal.

"He called you Amy."

"So!"

"He usually calls you Miss Rose."

"Oh my God! You jumped out at him because of that!" Amy scurried into his face, "why did you do it?" Shadow kept silent. She got on her knees and forced her upper body in front of him, giving him eye-to-eye. Shadow returned her glare. She burned his eyes with her anger. He returned the anger, forcing her eyes to weaken in defeat, causing her to step back. Amy sighed.

"Listen, you have to apologize to him, and the nurse."

"I'll apologize to the nurse, but not him."

"Why not?" _Because he's already dead. _

"Why not!"

"I don't want to." He didn't say it because he didn't want to worry Amy, and partially he didn't think she'd believe him. Amy groaned and jumped back into bed.

"You have problems to sort out." Shadow sighed.

"...I know." He muttered, Amy heard him pretty clearly causing her to turn around and look at his concern face scan the tiled floor. Amy gave up and threw herself under the covers. _I need to talk to Sonic._

"I'll be back." He said.

"Where you going?" She asked from under the covers.

"Not far." He left the room, he walked around the floor until he found a payphone. Shadow groped his pocket for a quarter and stuck it in the small slot, and began dialing.

"...Hello?" A voice came out of the other end.

"Sonic, I think Shayde's up to it again."

"What happened?"

"Nothing actually, it's just that the tense feeling I get when Shayde's around just happened, and the doctor was acting rather weird."

"You think it's the doctor?"

"Well...Yes."

"What did he do to act weird?"

"He called Amy...Amy. He wasn't as normal and jolly as before."

"...You...Called me for that?"

"Listen, it sounds weird I know. Amy just finished screaming her head of to me. Trust me when I tell you this."

"Shadow...That's not enough evidence."

"I know it's him!" Shadow screamed.

"You're ridiculous! He could be acting like that for many reasons!"

"Sonic! I've been here everyday with Amy. This is the first time he hasn't called her Miss Rose. Or say anything about love!"

"Love?...Miss Rose. Shadow he probably called her Amy because there is a first for everything! He finally called her, her name!"

"Sonic, just listen to me."

"I have no time for this. If things get worse, call me again." Sonic hung up._ It's going to get worse. _Shadow walked back in the room. Amy was sitting up waiting.

"Sorry." He said before sitting back down and passing time. She looked back at him, staring mostly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." It remained quiet for the remainder of his time there.

* * *

Visiting hours were over about fifteen minutes ago, but no one brought this issue of Shadow staying to the surface. "Shadow?"

"Yes Amy."

"Visiting hours are over y'know."

"Yes, I am aware of that when they stated it on the announcements."

"Are you going to leave?"

"No."

"You know you have to." Just then another nurse walked in. She was a female pig, a rather out of shape one, with red lip stick, and horrible make-up.

"Visitin' hou'as are ov'a! Ya gotta' go deary." She said in a heavy raspy voice. Shadow remained in his seat.

"Hey wize guy! Ah' know ya hea'h me'h!" She repeated.

"Shadow leave." Amy added. Shadow got up and faced the pig, then walked out without a good-bye.

"Wize guy huh. He thinks he's tough. Come from mah' neighborhood, ya get a straight bea'en for that." She said to Amy. Amy didn't respond, she just had this heavy form of guilt on her shoulders. The nurse left, leaving Amy alone.

* * *

It was around eleven-thirty when Shadow made it to Sonic's apartment. He knocked hard on the door, not giving a break to allow Sonic to walk to the door. The door opened to reveal a rather annoyed hedgehog standing tapping his foot.

"You don't have to knock so fuckin' much."

"I want to discharge Amy early from the hospital."

"Why she only has a few more days!" Sonic was tired of this. Shadow allowed himself in.

"The doctor has nothing to do with this! Has the doctor threatened Amy in anyway?" Sonic asked.

"No."

"Well then."

"Yes, but this could be part of some plan."

"Plan...Plan...Plan. Shadow relax, you're damn paranoid!" Sonic threw his hands in the air before walking into the kitchen. Sonic threw a beverage in a can at Shadow, who had caught it almost instinctively and cracked it open.

"Look, just keep a watch."

"I did. This is it."

"Wait longer."

"I'm not endangering her life...Twice."

"Is this what it's all about? Listen, Amy's a forgiving person. She doesn't even blame you."

"It's not up to her what I think."

"Ugh, you're hopeless." Sonic waved his hand at Shadow showing him that he gives up, and then he sat down on his sofa. Shadow remained standing.

"I need to make sure she's okay."

"Don't worry! Stop worrying!" Sonic slammed his empty can on the glass coffee table.

"I...Can't." Shadow admitted before taking a heavy dose of the drink.

"Look, stay here till the morning. Or go to your place, but don't go back to the hospital." Sonic said. Shadow hated before ordered. _Damn hedgehog. _Shadow walked back to the door.

"Where you going?" Sonic asked.

"Home." He lied.

"Bye." Sonic said. Shadow left. He made his way back to the hospital. Shadow looked walked to the front entrance. _Locked? I don't think a hospital should be locked. _He walked around to other entrances, but they were all locked down. Shadow's brown furrowed in concern as he knew this wasn't normal. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around his fist, and punched the glass door it, shattering it completely. He brushed the glass pieces off his jacket and walked into the hospital. _No alarms? _Shadow continued moving. Mostly all the lights were off, except for the 'Exit' signs. He stood in front of the elevator door, pressing the button. It took only thirty seconds before Shadow realized the elevator wasn't coming.

Shadow walked to the emergency stair well and walked up to the eighth floor, which was no problem for him considering the muscle in his legs. Shadow extended his hand to the door but it wasn't opening. This worried him. _It's Shayde alright. _Shadow began pressing his weight on the door. No avail. The doors to the eighth floor were locked. Shadow backed up a couple of feet and slammed the sole of his foot onto the door with immense penetrating force causing the steel door to slam into the other side of the hallway. Shadow walked in. _What side am I on..._Shadow walked to the nearest room 8-27D. _Fuck, I'm in the other side of the building. _Shadow began speed walking to 8-4A, where Amy was.

* * *

Amy tossed and turned in her sleep partially because she unconsciously worried for Shadow, and partially because of her hard cast arm. She opened her eyes to see a full moon. _I can't sleep!_ Amy sat up and yawned. _I'm so tired..._She turned over facing the door and laid back down. Amy closed her eyes for a minute then opened them. A pair of dirt yellow eyes stared hard at her. Amy jumped up and yelped.

"Who's there?"

"It's just me Amy." The man walked in.

"Oh, doctor...Sorry about Shadow's behavior it's just that there's this-" The doctor covered Amy's mouth. This shocked her greatly.

"Shh...You mustn't speak so loud Amy." He cooed in her ear. Amy felt the doctors hand creep under her shirt. Amy screamed in his hand and pushed him with the force she had.

"You pig!" She said before standing up and slapping him hard in his face. The slap echoed in the hallway. The doctor's face slowly turned back to face Amy.

"You'll regret that...You little pink shit!" He said before grabbing her by her arm and pulling her to the floor. Amy screamed a high pitch scream, enough for sea creatures to pick it up.

Shadow's ears perked to a shrill that echoed the hallways. _Amy! _

**Oh no! Poor Amy, I got her again! lol, well, that's it for this chapter. I hope Amy'll be okay. WAIT...I'm the author, I control her fate...cool. Well review for the next chapter. I would like three more reviews...even though a lot would be nice, at least three. But I've been lucky for having four so far. Thank you the four reviewers…You know who you are. ;) **

**See ya! **


	12. Two against One

**A/N: Hello, review me! Please enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog! or any SEGA related characters...However, I do own any character that you do not know of, and or just heard of as of the beginning of this story. Those belong to me. So don't take'em! **

**Chapter 12: Two against One, Shadow and Amy vs. Shayde**

Shadow sped up his walking pace to a quick sprint as he made it down all the turns of the corridor. Another scream filled the hallways, causing Shadow to pick up his speed. _Why doesn't anyone hear her? _Shadow turned the hallway making it to the A-sector of the hospital. _Faster, Faster! _He sped his sprinting up to full blown running. He carefully scanned the room numbers at his speed to make sure he didn't pass her room. _11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4! _He ran into the room.

"Shadow!" Amy screamed in a sign of relief. The culprit twisted his head over to face Shadow with the ominous grin Shadow was trying to detect earlier.

"Finally here." He grumbled. Without words Shadow immediately ripped the doctor off of Amy. He gave a swift punch to the doctor's face. Affected heavily from the blast, the lemur fell backwards into some medical machines behind him. Amy fixed her shirt and ran behind Shadow for shelter.

"Heh, I didn't expect you to become so angry with me." The doctor's voice admitted.

"Leave her alone." Shadow growled. Amy clenched Shadow's arm and hid her face in his back.

"Let's get out of here." She whined.

"Don't leave yet...The fun has just...Begun!" Shayde grabbed the machine from behind him and thrusts the machine towards Shadow. Shadow grabbed the machine and tossed it to the side, grabbing Amy and racing out the room. Shadow picked up Amy in his arms and began jetting down the hallways. Shayde followed in closely.

"There's no place to go, this floor is locked down Shadow." Shayde said only a few feet behind him. Shadow turned the corner and went into another sector of the floor. B. Shadow then slammed his body into two locked swinging doors, opening up a smaller sector off of sector B, that read 'Staff Only'. He turned around to see that Shayde was not behind him, but Shadow didn't stop to take relief and a breath, Shayde was not to far off. He began speed walking, reading the titles of each door.

He opened a steel door to a large room, full with hundreds of medications, steroids, sterilizers, tranquilizers, and more. He closed the door carefully behind him and began making his way into the room. There were many other doors in the room, probably leading to more medications. Shadow kept on moving in.

"Where are we?" Amy asked. Shadow hushed her, he couldn't afford to make any sounds. They made it into another room filled to the brim with paralyzes and medications for crazy people. They were deep into the room, so Shadow set Amy down on the table and placed his fingers on his lips, signaling her to stay quiet. Amy nodded. He looked through the small window in the room to see if he could see from the next room and out. Shayde wasn't there. Could they have tricked him, into looking somewhere else? Shadow turned around and sighed. He looked at Amy's horrified face. Shadow walked over to Amy.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah, but not like badly...Just a bruise or something."

"Yeah...But he was on top of you."

"...You came...On time." She muttered softly. Shadow sighed in relief.

"Good." A thump was heard from the room before it. Shadow turned around and looked carefully through the window. A small bottle rolled around the floor, but no one was there. _Weird. _Shadow turned back around to face Amy.

"Nothi-" A pair of arms crashed through the window and grabbed Shadow by the neck, pulling him to the door, and apparently choking him.

"Shadow!" Amy jumped up and screamed. Shadow forced himself to rock side-by-side, cutting the doctor's arm on the broken glass. The arms pulled back, letting go of Shadow. Shadow fell forward and turned around holding his neck.

"Fuck'tard!" Shadow grabbed Amy's hand and began walking her to the back of the room. He walked her to a corner and sat her down.

"Don't move from here." He ordered. Amy watched as Shadow stood in her way to protect her. The door flung open as Shayde walked in.

"That's the attempt to protect her?" Shayde said while walking slowly. Shadow held his ground.

"Fight me...Leave her out of it." Shadow said.

"Okay, have it your way." Shayde fingered Shadow to come. Shadow lunged out at Shayde by the throat and slammed him into the cabinet full with medications. Shadow tossed Shayde out the room and away from Amy. Shayde kicked Shadow off of him and grabbed a metal pipe standing and holding some I.V. bags. He swung at Shadow hitting him hard in the face and chest. Shadow grabbed the pole from Shayde and swung him across the room. Using his martial arts skills, Shadow began whipping him up with the metal pole. Shayde grabbed the pole and swung it to the side, and kicked Shadow in the shin, then chest. Shadow fell back on a metal counter island. Shayde slammed his heel on Shadow's chest.

"Ugh! Fuck!" Shadow yelped in pain, then grabbed Shayde's foot and swung him on top of the metal counter. Shadow slammed his elbow on Shayde's neck, cutting off the circulation, and hoped to slam his Adam's apple and dislocate a disc in his spine, killing him. No avail.

"You have a fight in you Shadow." Shayde said before forcing the palm of his hand at Shadow's nose. Shadow fell back on the floor gripping his nose. He slowly removed his hand to see how much blood was on his glove. He felt his nose to see if it was broken, luckily it wasn't. He kneed Shadow in the face. Shadow rolled over in shock.

"Is it broken yet?" Shayde asked rhetorically. Shadow retaliated with a kick to the groin, which did affect Shayde as any man would. Shayde cupped his lower region and fell to his knees. Shadow got up and kicked Shayde in the face, making Shayde fall back on his bottom.

"Is it broken yet?" Shadow mocked. Shayde looked up at Shadow with a menacing grin.

"Hardly, but I know what's broken...You're girlfriend's arm, and pretty soon. I will break every inch of her bones, and dignity as a woman." Shayde said. Shadow growled and slammed his foot again in Shayde's face. Shayde laughed some more, Shadow back up.

"You'll never get you're filthy fucking hands on her ever again." Shayde stopped laughing.

"Do you want to bet?" Shayde grinned. Shadow grabbed Shayde by the collar of his white lab coat and slammed him on the wall.

"If you even think of having the audacity to touch her, I will torture you till you beg to die!" Shadow growled.

"Torture? You don't know how to torture someone! You are a soft person Shadow, that's why you're so close this Miss Rose, aren't you." Shayde said.

"Suck me." Shadow spat. Shayde grinned, and reached into his pocket secretly. With lightning speed Shayde slammed a large needle into Shadow's neck, sending immense pain down his spine, Shadow growled loud and fell back gripping his neck.

"What the fuck was that!"

"A medication, the bottle on the floor," Shadow turned his head to the bottle he saw that rolled earlier. _Fuck, _Shadow grabbed the bottle and began reading it. _It's a tranqilizer! _Shadow kept on reading, ignoring the blurring of his vision.

"...This shit needed to be diluted one-hundred percent!" Shadow turned and hollered.

"I know." Shayde smiled. Shadow growled and slammed his fists dead on Shayde's face. He could feel his body weakening as he began to lose the control. Shadow fell to his knees and leaned on the wall. Shadow growled and hollered.

Amy whimpered in her spot. She can hear all the commotion going on in the next room. She got up and searched through all the medication. In the back, one medication had a skull and cross bones along with a large warning sign. She grabbed a large needle from the draw and began a sucking the liquid in till it couldn't hold no more. She grabbed the second needle and did the same, until emptied the bottle. She had about seven needles. She grabbed them all with her one hand and ran out to the next room. Shayde had Shadow pinned down on the wall and another needle in his hand.

Shadow fiddled to get out of his grip but, he could barely move. Amy snuck behind Shayde while he ranted on about some bad issues. She slammed the first needle on Shaydes back and injected the fluid in. Shayde turned around quickly and swatted Amy back.

"Oh so I see you're gonna' help." Shayde jumped on top of Amy causing her to spill the needles on the floor. Amy screamed, she fiddled her best to get up. Amy reached for a near needle and slammed it on his shoulder and injected it.

"Fucking bitch!" Shayde slapped Amy in the face, she squealed in pain. Shadow grabbed a needle and slammed it into Shayde's back. Shayde yelped and swung at Shadow; Amy grabbed one and forced it into his chest. Shadow pulled Shayde back by the neck and allowed Amy to get two in. Shadow leaped for the last one and jammed it hard in Shayde's groin. Shayde grabbed the empty needle and slammed it on the floor before falling down and out. Shadow fell down as well in weary. Amy grabbed Shadow by his hand.

"Come on...Let's...Get out of here." Shadow said before wobbling to his feet. Amy helped him up and they made their way out.

Finally making their way down a few blocks out of the hospital, Amy sat Shadow down on the sidewalk bench. Shadow sat back and tried to take a good deep breath. The cold air relaxed him, however, froze Amy. The wind blew brushing Amy's quills across her face. She stared at him, lost of words. She wanted to say so much, yet did not know how to start.

"Shadow..." He didn't answer, he looked at her signaling he's listening, "I'm sorry, you knew since the beginning of the day didn't you." Shadow nodded. Amy fidgeted in her seat, brushing the small pebbles with her toes.

"You're...Going to get sick out here, let's keep moving." Shadow pulled himself up and slowly began to walk. He never felt his body so disobedient before in his life. The tranquilizer was taking a major toll in his movement. Amy ran to his side and pushed her body up on his so he can lean on her.

* * *

Sonic turned in his sleep, his mind raced like crazy to this annoying bang in his head. He tossed again, and then soon slammed the pillows on his head. Amy's hand was sore from banging so hard. She waved her hand around to start the blood flow once again in her fingers. She sighed and started banging again. Shadow leaned on the wall and watched as the young female banged her heart out on the door. 

"Let me try." Shadow moaned. Amy backed up. Shadow faced his back to the door and began kicking the door from behind him, hard. He wobbled to the other side of the hallway and leaned on the wall. A small dent was left on the door. Amy helped Shadow straight as he rubbed his forehead from the headache he was obtaining.

The door opened to show a very angry Sonic with a bad case of bed hair. Shadow huffed in relief, "it's really about time you opened that damn door hedgehog." Shadow said almost dead without energy.

"Look, people normally sleep at this time." Sonic noticed that Shadow wasn't normal.

"Guys this isn't the time to argue! Shadow needs help Sonic let us in." Amy plead.

* * *

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that the doctor Shadow warned me about did attack you?" Sonic said in a state of shock. Amy nodded. She grabbed the cloth from the small bowl of lukewarm water and wiped Shadow's sleeping face. 

"If Shadow didn't come I would have been..." Amy's words fell silent and her face dropped, looking at Shadow..._raped_..."he injected something in him, I'm not too sure what it is."

"Let me get you something to wear." Sonic said, and then he walked upstairs. Amy continued to wipe the sweat off of Shadow's face as he slept on the couch. She looked at her feet, the bandages were all torn from walking barefooted on the concrete. With her good arm, she peeled off the bandages to reveal her foot; full with cuts and bruises from walking and the attack at her home. Amy shifted her body on the floor and rested her head on the cushion from the sofa. The ticking of Sonic's grandfather clock filled her head as she counted the small spots of blood beads on her feet.

"Seven, and four." She muttered to herself. She wiped the blood away, only to see it grow again. Sonic came down with a long T-shit and a pair of loose sweat pants.

"These don't fit me, I was going to give them to Tails or something, but I figured you can have them." Sonic said. Amy got up and took the clothes, Sonic pointed to where the bathroom was and she followed.

She closed the door and began to untie the top of the hospital garment with her one hand, slowly letting it drop from her chest to the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was dirty, and her hair was a mess. She wanted to shower so badly, but she had no underwear...Or anything to cover the cast. Amy grabbed the towel and covered her nude top and left the bathroom.

"Sonic? Do you have a plastic bag?" Amy asked.

"Yes." He answered trying to ignore her nude body being covered by a simple towel.

"Do you mind if I shower? I need the bag for the cast." Sonic got the bag for her and she walked back into the bathroom, locking the door.

**That's it for this chapter. Review please, anonymous reviews are accepted. **

**See-ya**


	13. Government Calls

**A/N: Coolio, it's chapter 13! 13 is a rather unlucky number lol. -,-. Read and Review this chapter, If you read and don't review...You're basically wasting your time. Just press the little purple button and review! Takes all of about 30 seconds. Please review! Can't stress how much. **

**I am not sure if you haven't noticed, but there are no HUMANS in any of my stories. I do not like adding humans to the Sonic stories, it just doesn't fit. I like to have it the old Sonic way, with animals, but in the new time era of Sonic the Hedgehog! DUDE FURRIES ROCK. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own SONIC! ARGH! or Amy, or Shadow, or Tails, or Knuckles, or Rouge, or ...Eggman. I own Shayde and any other minor character. Do not use them unless you ask :) **

**Chapter 13: Government Calls **

Shadow opened his eyes to a white ceiling. His head felt as if hundreds of tiny people had entered his ears with sledge hammers and starting wrecking his brain. He groaned and forced his body to sit up. He allowed his body to rest on the sofa's chest. He slowly moved his feet to the floor so he can sit up straight. His body was numbed and felt as if he was trying to move air, something that did not exist. He rested his head back and tried to regain his feeling. The tranquilizer did not kill him-luckily considering that the medication needs to be diluted and it was a major overdose-it just drifted his mind away from his body, making it hard to feel. _What time is it? _Shadow did not want to look for a clock right now; he just wanted everything to come to him easily. He closed his eyes and begged himself for some more rest.

He could hear someone coming down the stairs from the second floor and walk over to him. The footsteps were light and soft, he knew that it was Amy. His eyes were so weak and tired he didn't even feel like opening them, even though he was awake. He could hear some rustling and water swaying around in what sounded like a small bowl. He could hear water dripping back into the small bowl and wringed. A soft wet cloth touched his head, and washed his feverish flesh. He groaned in his breath, the water was so cold on his hot skin, sort of this nice cool beverage on a hot, sunny beach. He felt the cloth leave his fur and back into the small bowl where it came from, only to be re-acquainted again with the cloth again. A soft hand touched his forehead. His eyebrows furrowed. He opened his eyes to meet emerald gems glistening in sadness. She didn't say anything; she kept on wiping his forehead to keep him cool. He watched as her hand dipped the cloth back in and wringed it with one hand. She passed it again on his forehead. He felt small beads of water slide down his face to his lips and chin.

"...Does you body hurt?" She asked softly. It hurt Shadow to even speak. He groaned and forced words out his mouth.

"It's numb, hard to even breathe." He replied.

"Don't try to speak or move, just rest." Amy grabbed the cloth and wiped the blood stains off the top of his lip. Shadow closed his eyes once again to get some rest. His mind raced as his heart beat uncontrollably, this medication Shayde had injected really took its toll on Shadow's body. His mind was so occupied that sleep wasn't even in thought anymore. He wanted to be awake, and to move, and to breathe, and speak. Another set of footsteps filled Shadow's ears; the steps were a lot heavier and thicker. He could tell they were the steps of a male, Sonic, that is.

"Is he okay?" Sonic asked.

"...He should be fine, Shadow just needs rest." She muttered. Shadow opened his eyes once again and dragged his irises to the corner to see Sonic.

"Oh he's awake." Sonic replied. Shadow groaned and took a deep breath. Shadow fixed his body to sit up some more.

"It takes more than a few shots to put me down hedgehog." He retorted. Amy put her hand on Shadow's shoulder, signaling that he shouldn't move too much.

"What time is it?" Shadow asked.

"About, five o'clock in the morning." She replied.

"Did you get any rest?"

"It's okay don't worry about me right now, you need more rest than I do."

"Doesn't mean that you don't need any."

"That's true Ames; you should go upstairs and rest." Sonic insisted. Amy made a face, signaling that she wasn't happy with the idea, but she would follow it.

"Good-night." She finished, before walking upstairs to get some rest. Shadow grunted softly as he sat himself up some more and leaned himself forward to lean on his knees.

"So what now?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, this medication should wear off soon, just give me more time, Ill think of something."

"We need to find him and Eggman now! We can't fucking wait anymore. Let's go to the ARK Colony and kick some ass."

"We'll be the ones to get our asses kicked Sonic, we need to come up with some sort of plan."

"Oh my fucking God...I hate thinking!" Sonic kicked his foot on his carpeted floor. Shadow huffed.

* * *

It was around seven thirty in the morning, Shadow had fallen asleep once again on Sonic's sofa, and Sonic made himself comfortable on the love seat sofa. Sonic rolled himself over to get more comfort, while Shadow kept very still. The telephone rang while Shadow and Sonic rested. It continued to ring, with no show of surrendering. Sonic grumbled and cursed in his sleep. His eyes shot open as his last button had just been 'pushed'.

"This fucking phone! It's mad early in the morning to even think about calling!" Sonic threw himself off the sofa, disturbing Shadow from his sleep.

"Just pick it up..." Shadow groaned as he sat up. Sonic walked to his phone and took a deep breath to remove anger.

"Hello?"

"This is General Mark L. Watson; I am the General of the government military of Guardian Unit of Nations. Am I speaking to Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Uh...Yeah." Sonic said as he looked as Shadow and shrugged. Shadow watched Sonic as he continued his talk with this General. Suddenly Sonic's face twisted in horror.

"What?" Sonic asked rhetorically.

"Dr. Eggman has infiltrated several of our military facilities. He has taken with him several documents of important top secret government related information."

"God damn him!" Sonic slammed his fists on the small table stand. Shadow was now thirsty for information, he was sitting up and alert. After a while Sonic had hanged up the phone and leaned his body on the table, facing the floor.

"Well?"

"Eggman's acting up again. He took some secret documents from the Unit of some Nation with him. Now the government is at a loss because they fear Eggman is going to do something horrible. This fucking bastard doesn't know when to give up!"

"Guardian Unit of Nations."

"What's that?"

"...G.U.N." Shadow said as he got up and slowly wobbled to the downstairs bathroom. He began washing his face and rinsing his mouth. He stared at his wet mug in the mirror. He hated G.U.N. to death. Now its probable that he's going to have work side-by-side with this unit. This thick pressure filled his throat as he forced the toilet seat up.All the acids and fluids in his stomach came up and straight out. Shadow was throwing up. While throwing up, he tried to remember the last time he's ever thrown up; probably on the ARK Colony. Shadow wiped his mouth with his gloved hand, before letting loose once more. He felt dizzy again, but kept his head straight. He washed his mouth once more, and took the mouthwash from the medicine cabinet.

Shadow walked out the bathroom and sat on the sofa. Sonic was sitting already on the sofa with his head in his hands. He looked up at Shadow, "we have to tell this to the rest of the gang, the President requested a visit from us. We're going to meet him in the second limousine car by Penn Central; he requested that he sees all of us, me, you, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, and Amy." Shadow sighed.

"At what time do we have to go there?" Shadow asked.

"Around, uh, he said I think three o'clock today."

"What time is it now?"

"Uh...seven-fifty." Sonic said checking his watch, "should I wake Amy?"

"No, let her rest." Shadow replied. Sonic shrugged.

"I'm gonna' call Tails, tell him what just happened." Sonic said as he walked his way back to the phone. Shadow sat on the sofa and closed his eyes. _Now I know for sure that we're going to have to battle the Doctor and Shayde together, I just don't think I can do this along side G.U.N. _Shadow watched as Sonic talked to his buddy. Sonic hanged up the phone.

"Tails' gonna contact Knuckles and Rouge, When do you wanna' wake up Amy?"

"I'll wake her up don't worry." Shadow answered.

"Okay, I have to go stop by Tails house; I'll be back in a breeze, but first...Bathroom." Sonic walked into the bathroom to take a leak and brush. Shadow laid himself back down on the sofa. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan spin around. Shadow blinked several times, making it seem as if the fan was stopping or going backwards slowly.

"Eye illusions..." Shadow muttered.

* * *

It was now eleven-thirty, about three and a half hours away from the meeting with the President. Knuckles was sitting on Sonic's recliner while Rouge occupied the window sill, Tails and Sonic were discussing the situation to the rest of the crew. Shadow walked upstairs and down a hallway. Glancing at each picture frame Sonic had on the wall. He stopped to stare at one of the pictures, which was not actually a picture at all. It was a research document from fifty-years ago. The research document Rouge showed Shadow during Shadow's first awakening and his meeting with Dr. Eggman. He remembered everything that Rouge had said to him that day.

_"You are one pathetic creature." Shadow spat._

_"You're one to talk; here are the research results of the Ultimate Life form. Look at the picture Shadow, that isn't you there. Who is it?" Rouge answered. Shadow remained quiet._

_"Shadow, what if you're memories aren't real, what if you're not Shadow?"_

_"They're real to me, and as long as I have them I am Shadow the Hedgehog."_

Shadow knew very well that the picture was of the Biolizard, but the prototype was a utter failure, many of the memories Shadow had were not from this lizard, Shadow knew this well, so where did they come from? _Is this the answer to many of my mysterious memories?_

Shadow snapped himself out of his daze; he should have realized everything that day when she spoke to him about his memories and name. If he was truly the real Ultimate Life form. It was all clear then, why not now? Shadow continued to walk down the hallway hearing his footwear crunch on the carpet. The last room door was cracked slightly; he could see a pair of pink legs. Shadow opened the door to see Amy tangled up in the bed sheets; head buried the sheets she had in her hands, her quills a slight mess from the night. They were a little curled at the ends, giving her this childish look. Shadow walked over to the side of Sonic's bed. He didn't want to wake her, she was too deep into sleep, and she looked so adorable resting in a bunch of sheets.

"Amy?" Shadow called, "Amy you have to wake up now." Her legs extended in a stretch as her toes spread. He watched as she held the blanket tight on her face. She removed the sheet of her face to reveal one eye.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Shadow crossed his arms as he waited. Amy huffed and howled in the sheet as she kicked her feet uncontrollably, and then she sat up quick.

"I'm awake."

"That's how you wake up?"

"...Yes." She gave him a big smile. She was truly a child in his eyes, yet an adult in his mind. Amy Rose was quite bubbly, no matter the situation. Shadow stared at her confused.

"I need clothes, and to brush my teeth, my breath stinks!" She said covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Your stuff is still at your home." He said. Amy nodded.

"Damn, I can't fit into his clothes." She said, still covering her mouth.

"Do you want me to go to your home and get them?"

"Please...And in the medicine cabinet I have an extra toothbrush for you, don't think your gonna' go around with out at least brushing your teeth." She said smartly as if motherly-like. Shadow blinked at her comment, before smiling.

"Okay."

**The end! Of this chapter at least. I couldn't remember the whole conversation between Shadow and Rouge in the ARK Colony when she was gonna' steal the emeralds...I have the game, and my fucking Game Cube is screwed. Must get new one! Well I want three reviews at least three reviews before I update the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**See-yas**


	14. Notorious Dr Eggman

**A/N: Sup peoples! Read and Review please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog related characters...But...Imagine if I did :evil grin: **

**Chapter 14: Notorious Dr. Eggman **

Within no time Shadow was able to speed over to Amy's wrecked house and back, with her necessities such as; a nice dress, a pair of undergarments, two toothbrushes, and a pair of sheer pantyhose with accompanying sandals. Amy made her way downstairs to greet the rest of her friends-who themselves didn't seem too happy. Amy sat down on the sofa before deciding to speak, "so...What's going on?" She asked.

"Eggman stole some secret military information from G.U.N., now G.U.N. thinks that something really fucked up is going to happen." Knuckles said it, plain and simple.

"Not that they think something...Ern...'Bad' might happen, but that something will happen, inevitably." Tails corrected.

"Same stupid shit! We always go in circles with lard ass, pretty soon he'll hold someone hostage, ask for some chaos emerald-or something-then end up making some sort of mistake and cost him his plan, and he'll go flea away like the coward he is."

"Yes but, do you remember when Shadow was along side with Eggman?" Tails asked. Shadow looked up at Tails during Tails' point.

"Yeah so."

"Well, they were pretty close to the destruction of the planet, only that Sonic had the false emerald I had created to re-route the power and basically destroy itself."

"What's your point?" Shadow asked.

"Well, my point is...Shadow you no longer work for Eggman, so many times after we had beaten with a breeze, think of it as someone with the same power as you...Or possibly more, is working with him now. It would be a lot more difficult to find a way out. Like when Eggman took over the ARK Colony and threatened to blow up the planet with the Eclipse Cannon."

"Uh what?" Sonic asked.

"Another 'Shadow'-you might say- is working for Eggman." Tails cleared. Shadow remained silent, as did everyone else.

"Well, uh...This might sound a little off track but...We were able to turn Shadow good...Why not him?"

"Uh no way!" Sonic interfered. Shadow chuckled.

"Always looking on the bright side," He muttered. Amy remained silent. It was a horrible idea; this being is a killing machine, much more unstable than Shadow, or any scientifically developed creature.

"We need to meet the President, and clear this information out." Tails said. Sonic nodded.

* * *

"I am glad you decided to join me Sonic. You are very much aware of the situation that has been bestowed upon us." The President said, "I understand that one of your friend's had a personal encounter with this fiend?"

"Well two, but yeah." Sonic said shifting in the hot leather seat of the limousine.

"My apologies, yes well down to business. Dr. Eggman had infiltrated Area 101, a G.U.N. Database Island off the coast of the Southern Ice Islands. He had taken with information such as; our weaponry, our blueprints to many other G.U.N. property, information about the Professor Gerald Robotnik's other magnificent discoveries, hidden data about the Space Colony ARK, and other important information dealing with mass destruction."

"Whoa, that is a lot. Why didn't G.U.N. mobile units catch him early?"

"It seems as if when the island infiltrated he some how miraculously shut down all security, and manage to set a virus across the system. Thus locking down the Island from any outside interaction, and shutting down guard units."

"He's getting smarter." Tails admitted. Shadow shook his head in disbelief.

"And now what?" He asked.

"Now, I want Sonic and the rest of you to find Eggman, along side with G.U.N. units, because you know him very well, especially you Shadow. I want you to allow our military units to find Eggman and stop him; once and for all."

"Me? Work with G.U.N.? You have to be joking! After what they did to me?"

"I apologize personally."

"I don't want your fucking apology!" Shadow spat as he became restless. Amy grabbed his arm instinctively.

"Shadow! Sit down!" She squealed. Knuckles grabbed Shadow's other arm and pulled him down forcefully and remained holding him down just incase of any unwanted violence.

"I understand your conflict with G.U.N. but there is a crisis at hand, you need to put your differences aside, and start looking at the main goal; stopping Eggman." The President added. Shadow was silent he just sat back on the leather seats and stared out the window by Knuckles.

"Please Shadow, this is serious." Rouge begged.

"An award can be decided..." The President bargained. The whole car was silent as they waited for Shadow's decision. Shadow sat forward, burning the President with his painful glare.

"Here's the deal, if I help, I want the ARK Colony to be shut down for all eternity, and the souls who were lost up there deserve a resting place. I want a tomb stone for every single life lost up there as well. No one is to even speak of the ARK anymore. I want them to rest. I want G.U.N. to stop perusing me. Every felony I committed will be erased off the system. Maybe as well some money, you will pay me for my services."

"What? Shadow you're being too greedy!" Amy spat.

"Greedy, after everything? No, these are the demands. Take'em or leave them."

"...Deal." Everyone except the President gave Shadow a dirty look.

Sonic blinked at the sudden silence and grew restless, "so...How 'bout them yanks'?"

"Mr. President, we are receiving a signal from out of space." The President's feline secretary stated.

"Put it on the main screen, of the consol." Suddenly the small device at the center of the carpeted car floor lit up into a holographic screen capable of being watched at any angle.

"Greetings Sonic; and the rest of you."

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

"Long time no see I see. Happy to see me?"

"Hardly you fat piece of shit." Knuckles added.

"Now now knuckle-brain, violent words won't get us anywhere, now would they?"

"What do you want?" The President asked.

"As you know, I have stolen a lot of information from your G.U.N. facility if that's what you call them, I am very aware of your government, front-to-back, you can say...I do my homework. I know every possible weapon you posses, and I know every possible way to defeat it! It is impossible for you to defeat me. My defense is too strong for your military; I am ordering you to hand over your title as President, and hand over your country to me. Resistance is futile, if you know what is best for you citizens you will hand them over to me."

"And...Suppose I choose to resist?"

"Not a wise choice for a smart man Mr. President. If you do not heed my commands then I am forced to take full action. I will set the Eclipse cannon to destroy the surface of this planet; any survivors will be put under my rule. You see Mr. President, I have this thought out very well, and if any of you rodents think that you can stop me, I invite you to try. Shadow, you know very well the power the Eclipse Cannon has. I suggest you speak to your little friends, and choose to follow the Great Dr. Eggman."

"Heh, hardly Doctor, I won't allow you to captivate a single soul on this planet."

"Tough words, can you back that up?"

"I'll show you."

"You know very well where I am at Shadow; I don't understand why you have not confronted me. Perhaps you are afraid? You know very well where to find me. As for you Mr. President...If my demands are not met, prepare to visit hell." With that the link shut off.

* * *

The 'crew' made themselves comfortable on Tails living room furniture as Tails began stirring up some punch for his friends. "Here you go."

"I really don't believe you asked for all that Shadow, you see what Eggman is waging here." Rouge stated. Shadow remained silent. He seemed too preoccupied with staring down at the drink.

"It's punch, fruit punch." Rouge added. Shadow seemed lost in this 'punch' but Amy knew very well that wasn't the situation at hand. Shadow's mind was somewhere else. She wondered so hungrily what he thinks about when he zones out like that. Amy was known to ask a lot of questions but not to be nosy, yet she had this oddly craving to be nosy. She did not want to ask Shadow where or what his mind had trailed off to. She knew he wouldn't answer...Especially in front of everyone, it was best if she asked another time; if she could remember. Amy sipped her punch as she continued to hear Rouge rant on about Shadow being greedy. It was really getting to her now, if anything, Rouge should be the last one to talk since she worked as a government spy a while ago. Amy could bet that Rouge got paid.

"Shadow?" Amy whispered. She said it soft enough so the rest of the gang wouldn't hear her. His eyes dragged over to her, and she mouthed 'it's alright.' She could see it in his eyes that he was a bit relieved. Shadow sat back and gulped down his whole drink with one swig. He slammed the cup on the coffee table and stood up.

"What is the difference between you working for the government and getting paid, than me working for the government and getting paid?" He asked rhetorically. Amy felt as if Shadow had just read her mind. Rouge was silent, more shock than a sudden loss of words. Shadow walked to the kitchen with his cup in hand. Amy got up and immediately followed. She found him already rinsing the cup out by the time she got in the kitchen.

"...What were you thinking about?" She asked all of a sudden.

"My life on the ARK Colony," Shadow had just finished drying his hands; Amy was shocked he answered so quickly, "I was remembering that last moment when it felt as if G.U.N. took everything from my possession." With that he just left the kitchen and sat back down in the living room. This made Amy speechless, she had heard the stories many times of what happened on board the Space Colony ARK, but it just seemed different the way he said it. It almost hurt her to hear it again. His voice is filled with ice every time the acronym G.U.N. escapes his lips, it made her sick, just to see someone despise anything or anyone the way Shadow did. Amy walked back into the living room.

"Hey Ames, can you get some ice from the freezer?" Sonic asked.

"Sure..." Amy felt like Sonic asked that just for spite considering that Shadow was iced up. She came back with the tray and put a few cubes in her friends' cups. She returned the ice tray back to the refrigerator and sat back down on the sofa.

"So how do we start this plan?" Knuckles asked.

"We have to find a way to over power Eggman and Shayde, or at least match their strength." Tails stated.

"Training?" Knuckles asked.

"Weaponry?" Rouge added in.

"No...That won't help much." Shadow replied.

"Chaos Emeralds..." Amy muttered. Shadow turned to Amy.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?" Shadow had a bright look on his face, "Uh the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic snapped his fingers.

"Yeah! I forgot about those little dudes!"

"Well, that includes the Master Emerald as well." Knuckles added.

"If we can find the seven Chaos Emeralds all over again, we'll be able to conjure enough power from them and beat Eggman the good ol'way." Tails leaped in joy.

"Not that easy." Rouge nodded 'no', "G.U.N. got I think three of them in protective care, and I doubt that they will be letting us borrow the emeralds."

"They have to!" Amy yelped.

"No, they won't. If we have the Chaos Emeralds it only puts the world in a possible set of more danger." Shadow added.

"But...How?" She asked.

"If we were to make one sudden mistake and Eggman gets a hold of them, that's it." He finished. The room got quiet.

"What if there's a way we can keep fat ass away from the Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Highly doubt it; he invented special sensors to indicate if a Chaos Emerald is near him, having them would blow up our cover."

"But there's no other way!" Amy argued, "We can't just make weapon after weapon, and if that's the case, he can use anything that we have against us!" Shadow thought for a minute.

"Even if we were to use the Emeralds, where are they? All of them?" Sonic asked.

"Three are with G.U.N. according to Rouge, Tails do you have some sort of device that we can use to locate the remaining four Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"I can make one."

"Then get to it. This is the only option we have; we're going to steal the Chaos Emeralds from G.U.N. and find the rest, using whatever device Tails invents."

**OMG! I've been up all night, I actually haven't go to sleep yet and its 7 o'clock. I just finish typing another story, my first one-shot and now I just finished this chapter! Please review! I've been getting extras and I'm very happy for that! Thank you. But review at least three reviews! **

**See-ya**


	15. Gun Infiltration Part I

**A/N: 'Sup all! Enjoy, and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog characters. I do own the lesser important ones...That are unfamiliar to you. **

**Chapter 15: G.U.N. Infiltration, Quest for ****The**** Sanguine Emerald; Part I**

Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic geared themselves up for a silent infiltration of G.U.N.'s bases to purloin the first Chaos Emerald. It has been several days since the meeting with the President-and unfortunately-Dr. Eggman. Tails kept the small aircraft leveled in the skies as he used his pilot mastery skills to keep the plane concealed within the dark clouds of the black night sky. Shadow tightens the harness' grip across his chest and waist. He strapped on the leathered, fingerless gloves tightly around his hand, and adjusted the tinted sanguine colored goggles over his eyes. He fixed the collar of his bullet-proof vest and straightens the folds on his pants from the harness. Knuckles stretched his arms and legs trying to stretch his muscles to adjust to the tightness of his garments, he sported a dark blue pair of goggles around his neck as he fixed his harness. Rouge wore the usual tight 'cat' suit as she does in any heist, and Sonic, wore a thick bullet-proof vest as well, with a pair of durable dark jeans, and combat boots. Sonic gave his thumb up when he was ready to go.

"Okay, the three Chaos Emeralds; red, cyan, and green emeralds, are located in three separate bases, property of G.U.N. Federation. These bases are called collectively, meaning that they have one major name; The Three Brothers. The red Chaos Emerald is on this island-the second brother, to the North of both Southern and Eastern Brother Islands., a base guarded heavily with large Mechanical Guards, beetles, surveillance, armed cameras, trip lasers, and I'm guessing much, much more." Rouge stated over the blueprint of G.U.N. base for the North second Brother Island. Shadow watched in carefully as his job was to know this base's twists and turns to the emerald chamber, "the emerald is on the third-below sea level-sector, so Shadow and Sonic, you'll be going down. Knuckles, you'll be going a different track, with me of course..." Knuckles rolled his eyes, "and we'll be cutting off surveillance and alarm systems, Tails' will direct us from here, when he lands."

"Once inside, Rouge and Knuckles head off first, they'll cut off the high voltage circulation on the gates, allowing Sonic and Shadow to enter, but they can't go any farther once inside, because of the high security." Tails said from his pilot seat.

"Exactly, so how are Rouge and I supposed to get any farther?" Knuckles asked.

"You two will enter from a different part of the base, the main entrance, the guards there all officers from G.U.N. so it won't be hard just to knock'em out. Just be careful not being caught, they'll alert the main Head Quarters and we're all basically...Uh..." Tails couldn't exactly explain the last part.

"Assed-out." Sonic finished.

"Yeah that." Tails ended. Amy turned from the co-pilot seat to watch the 'team' as they readied themselves for the heist.

"Be careful." She said softly.

"Don't worry about anything Amy, we're the best." Rouge assured, Amy smiled she got up and handed the four of them ear pieces, with a small microphone extending from the headphone piece. Each of them fixed it into their ears, Knuckles headpiece hidden between his long quills only seeing the microphone extending out.

"We look fucking cool." Sonic gloated.

"Don't get cocky hedgehog, you'll look even 'cooler' in a G.U.N. penitentiary." Shadow assured.

"When you two retrieve the emerald, we'll meet up here, in the storage facility-unit of the base, like no one is there. We'll exit together, and meet up with Tails at the Southwestern dock." Rouge finished their plan

"You guys leave here." Tails said pressing a button opening the hatch. The opening created a vacuum sucking with immense force. Shadow nudged Amy to step back and sit down. Sonic grabbed the metal clips to the straps of a glider and hooked it op his harness.

"I'm out, wish me luck!" Sonic said before allowing himself to skydive off the plane. His loud cocky hollers of adrenaline filled the air; surprisingly it didn't wake up the base.

"...Break a leg...Literally." Shadow retorted. Shadow grabbed the second set of materials and attached it to his harness.

"Be careful Shadow." Amy muttered once again, Shadow nodded before throwing himself off as well.

"Okay, Knuckles, we're gonna' be doing a lot of thinking, can you do that?" Rouge asked, causing Amy to giggle.

"Fuck you, I can think." Knuckles spat before crossing his arms and turning the other way.

"Okay you two, cut it out." Tails ordered with a parental tone. Am shook her head in disbelief before sitting back down in the seat.

"I'm going to drop you two off at the Main Gate, stay in the shadows...Like a ninja or something; I'll drop you guys when Shadow or Sonic's link comes in."

"Great, why didn't you just drop us off first if they need US to get in? They'll just be waiting there!" Knuckles groaned in confusion.

"Good point." Tails answered. A static filled the plane's speaker system before Shadow's voice became understandable.

"Tails? Can you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah Shadow?"

"We made it."

"Sonic and you are together?"

"...Unfortunately." Shadow answered, Sonic's voice can be heard from the background, and he didn't sound too happy with his comment.

"Tails?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"Next time, just land and drop us off, it felt like I twisted my ankle!"

"Sonic, we can't afford to blow our cover." Tails replied

"Wuss." Knuckles shouted.

"Fuck up!" Shadow elbowed Sonic in gut.

"You're going to blow our cover; you sound like a fucking fog horn." He said. Sonic pouted before hushing.

"Knuckles and Rouge just geared up and jumped, we have to wait for their call."

"Roger." Shadow finished. Shadow and Sonic began unclipping the glider from their harness, and unclipped the harness itself. Shadow pulled off the dark red goggles and rested them on his forehead. Sonic sat on a large rock slowly stretching his ankle.

"We made it." Knuckles' voice came through their headphones.

"Okay, Knuckles and Rouge will enter first, Shadow and Sonic, you two will stand by, and there should be a large high voltage gate a few meters from where you two are. Do not pass it, its high voltage. Rouge and Knuckles will shut the power off."

"Got it." Sonic said.

"Rouge and Knuckles, if you look east, you should see the G.U.N. Office facility, where the main security is held. There should be a few guards guarding the main gate. There guards are machines operated by G.U.N. so fighting it would take too long and alert security. Find another way inside." Tails stated.

"Roger." Rouge said. Knuckles and Rouge removed his harnesses and straps to the gliders and they sprinted to the main gate.

At the gate, large search lights, surveillance, and most definitely MechaGuards were definitely on duty. The guards were at least ten feet, and it seemed as if the mechaniods were pretty heavily armored. The machineries were equipped with one rather large weapon; a Kalashnikov AK-47, a larger version of the large gun, considering the gun has to be proportionate to the large chrome beast. The machine had a thick chest and a small dome head, with dim lit sensors for eyes, the guards seemed to be in standby mode until one of them sense slight movement. Knuckles and Rouge hid quietly behind large metal crates seeming to hold G.U.N. utilities.

"Now what? Those things are fucking huge!" Knuckles whispered as he leaned over to see the view.

"He said to find another way around, battling them would be a complete waste of our time."

"Yeah, and this other way is?" Knuckles asked. Rouge shrugged. Knuckles slapped his forehead in disbelief, "we're gonna get fuckin' creamed."

A large humming filled the air, as the machines woken up, "You woke'em up with that large head of yours!" Rouge whispered loudly.

"Wait." Knuckles placed his hand over her mouth to keep her from complaining, "I didn't wake it up." He pointed over to a vehicle driving its way to the main gate, through the service road. The vehicle seemed to be holding something that was meant to be inside. The door opened as a trooper walked out.

"Identification," the large mechanoid hissed in a monotone mechanical voice. The trooper began searching through his vest and pockets for his Identification Card.

"Come on." Knuckles waved before silently trotting over to the vehicle, Rouge followed. They stealthy walked to the back of the vehicle. Knuckles extended his hands and allowed Rouge to use it as a step to elevate her in the air and reach the top of the vehicle. She slid herself silently between the plastic sheet tied down and covering the opening. Rouge than quickly poked her head out and extended her hand to help Knuckles up himself. Knuckles grabbed her hand and climbed in.

"We're in." Knuckles whispered into the microphone.

"Great, now once in, there will be several buildings. On the main building, in the rear, there are a set of stairs, go up there to the third level. There's a door; in there is where you'll begin."

"Roger." Rouge whispered.

"Hurry up, I'm bored." Sonic finished. Knuckles rolled his eyes as Rouge giggled. The vehicle started its engines up again as it entered the base. The vehicle stopped and shut off. Knuckles and Rouge waited a couple of minutes before they egress from the vehicle.

Knuckles landed on the floor quietly before trotting over to a dark corner just in case an unwanted guard spots him. Rouge followed. She plastered herself on the wall next to him.

"What now?"

"That building over there, behind it," he said. Knuckles and Rouge sprinted to the building clinging from wall to wall, surface to surface before reaching the back of the building. Knuckles began walking up the steps until he spotted a guard walking back and forth on duty. Knuckles cursed under his breath. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"We'll sneak up on him when he turns." Rouge whispered. The guard shifted and turned and began slowly marching back. Rouge stealthy walked up the stairs make almost no noise, and gave a swift hand chock to his neck, hitting a vital point and knocking him out. Rouge spun around to face Knuckles, and gave him a wink.

"Nothing to it, " She said placing her hands on her round hips. Knuckles shook his head sarcastically.

"That's how you stole'em all before eh?" Knuckles asked rhetorically before walking on. Rouge grinned as they continued. Knuckles grabbed the unconscious body and swiftly through it in the dumpster below. Rouge shook her head in disbelief.

"When he wakes up he's gonna' know for sure some shit went on." She said. Knuckles shrugged.

"So?" They made it to the door and Rouge carefully opened it. Knuckles slapped his head with his rather large hand in fatigue. The inside of the building had large corridors, reaching at least fifteen-feet in the air. There were three; one straight, one West and one East.

"More confusion."

"Okay, we're inside, now what." Rouge spoke quietly into the microphone.

"Great, now there should be three main corridors visible, go down the West corridor, you will pass three large doors. Than take the right corridor down all the way to the Control room. There will be where you can shut down the high voltage gates for Sonic and Shadow. Knuckles and Rouge followed the instructions and made it down the corridor. As they slowly walked the second door opened. Knuckles and Rouge peeled themselves to the wall the door was on.

"Great Jimmy, so after this damn night shift is over we can get off this island and take a vacation. I can't wait till the boss starts sending in the new recruits to this job." The furry guard said.

"No shit. I'm tired, been on this island for a week now, I haven't seen my wife and kids yet, I miss'em horribly." The second one said who appeared to be a raccoon. Knuckles and Rouge hid behind the door, Knuckles slowly extended his hand to Rouge and fingered. One. Two. Three. With the signal to go the two jumped and grabbed onto the two guards. Quickly they shifted their hands to press on a pressure point and knock them out swiftly. Knuckles dragged both the guards in the room so that no one would see them. He sat them down on the chair and rested their head on the table.

"Oh wow, you're staging it too?"

"So it looks like they fell asleep." Knuckles explained. Rouge giggled, Knuckles was an airhead when it came time to think. Then made it to the second corridor, where a guard was drinking out of a water fountain extending from the wall. Rouge knocked the guy out quickly and gave him to Knuckles to dispose of the body somewhere. He opened up a closet and threw the body inside, "no one would look there, except a janitor." The pair continued their way to the last door, which was labeled 'Control Room.' Rouge carefully turned the door knob not to disturb whoever was inside. She opened the door to see three more guards; two sitting on the chairs facing the control panel, and one standing in between the chairs. They seemed to be lost in a conversation because they did not hear Knuckles' heavy body step into the room. Knuckles readied himself and with a swift lightning speed crack to the neck, he took out the standing guard. The other two shot up quickly, but not fast enough considering that Rouge and Knuckles were able to take the next two out with no problem. They laid the three bodies down on the floor in a corner and out the way. Rouge locked the door and sat on the seat in front of the main keyboard.

"Surprising how we're right there on surveillance and they didn't alarm the other guards." Rouge managed a giggle.

"That's 'cause they're assholes, now come on. Shut down the power in the gates."

"First I'm taking out the surveillance for Shadow and Sonic." She said as she began tapping at the keyboard. A small window popped up stating 'Surveillance shut down,' "now for the voltage." She started tapping into the consol again.

"Tails we made it." Knuckles said.

"Good, did you shut the power down?"

"No, Rouge is getting to that now."

"Good, tell me when she does."

"Roger, Rouge be quick." He ordered.

"Hush up." She continued. Knuckles walked around the large machines against the wall reading all the switch labels.

"Lights, storage room, gates, doors, voltage power...Hmm." Knuckles flipped the lever and a small window popped up stating 'High Voltage power Shut down, gates now unsecured.'

"How? What did I do?" She asked.

"Nothing, the switch is here." Knuckles said pointing to the switch with his thumb. Rouge smiled.

"Sometimes you DO think." She retorted. Knuckles blew her a raspberry and flipped his middle finger.

"Okay, power is off, Sonic, Shadow? Your turn."

"...Roger." Shadow's voice finished.

"Finally!" Sonic cheered.

**That was Knuckles and Rouge part to the G.U.N. Infiltration chapter, I hope you all enjoyed ****it,**** it wasn't the greatest chapter for me, but who cares. Review! ****please****, no flames. 3 Reviews please.**

**See-****ya**


	16. Gun Infiltration Part II

**A/N: Coolio! Chapter 16, Read and Review! Please review, push the little purple button and type something nice, takes all of 30 seconds! Thank you, enjoy. I have a MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! ARGH **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic dudes! But I own the lesser important ones you never heard of...:snicker: **

Chapter 16: Gun Infiltration, Quest for the Sanguine Emerald Part II

Sonic stretched in place as Shadow straightened his gloves, "Ready?" Sonic asked.

"Am I ever, not?" Shadow asked rhetorically. They both sprinted through the heavily wooded area into the large chrome, mechanical hell. In unison they scaled the gate like arachnids and hopped over. Once landed they stood silent, Shadow swiftly blew himself over behind a large machine; a large vehicle shut down. He bent over to scan the area, it seemed empty. Sonic sprinted and jumped on top of another machine getting a higher view. He turned around to see Shadow a few meters behind him waiting for a signal. Sonic grinned and gave thumbs up; the coast was clear. Shadow sprinted swiftly and past Sonic signaling Sonic to follow as they made it inside G.U.N.'s territory.

Shadow slammed down on the metallic chain mesh level after unscrewing the manhole. He stood up and surveyed the large Sublevel One. Sonic hopped down after him, "Why couldn't we just go through the front door and shit?"

"Because, you saw very clearly all the high security there, this was the best option, if we didn't want to get caught." Shadow explained, again. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Tails we're in." Sonic said, speaking into the microphone extending from the headset.

"Great! That was fast; of course that's your style Sonic. Well anyway, you should be in the first level below sea level. It's gonna' be very tricky, the emerald is very heavily guarded. First you need to go through the first level, it's pretty easy, you're not in the Emerald Chamber yet so that's the first task. Get to the emerald chamber and that's where the real 'fun' begins." Tails explained.

"That's sounds like an adventure." Sonic cheered.

"Not so loud you arrogant fool, they'll hear us." Shadow spat, "Tails, which way is the Emerald Chamber?"

"Okay, it says here, you need to go down four levels, so first we'll do that. The first three levels are all just basically staff only. So guards will be there. You are at the main corridor; I believe Rouge and Knuckles shut down the surveillance so you two don't need to worry about being caught through the cameras. Underground Levels are very large, so it's easy to get lost. Just going down isn't enough, they hid the Chaos Emerald in the last level, which is level five, and like I said...It's VERY heavily guarded. You can't just take regular service paths to get there; they don't lead down to the Emerald, so keep all traveling options open. Go down the corridor you're in, you will end up in a large chamber, it's basically like a hanger, all their vehicles are there, every single one, and I doubt that there will be no security. Don't waste your time with the security; it's easy to get around them considering the massive size of the chamber. Upon looking at this blue print over and over of the base, there are air shafts or vents as you would call them. They are very large, find one...And you know the rest."

"Got'cha." Sonic said. Shadow nodded as they began walking down the large corridor and made a couple of turns until they reached a large door. The door was at least 20 feet high, reaching from all corners of the chrome walls. Of course it had the distasteful G.U.N. emblem; the large decorated G. Shadow scanned the wall up and down. It should have been at least 6 inches thick and probably made by the strongest metal. Over on a corner of the large door was a small tactile monitor. Shadow walked over to it.

"Sonic, look at this, It seems that we need some sort of information to access the chamber."

"No shit. Damn, you think Tails can help us?"

"I'm not sure; I doubt he has the information. We have to find a way in." Shadow finished. Sonic shrugged.

"Lead the way ol'depressing one." He retorted. Shadow snarled before dropping the comment. Shadow observed the computer monitor. Shadow frowned. _How do we get in? I have no information about G.U.N., nor an access card. _Shadow shook his head at his thoughts before facing Sonic, who seemed a little dumbfounded himself.

"Well?" Sonic asked, "Thought up anything?"

"No, this chamber is alive, people are supposed to be entering and exiting. What do you think about the idea of waiting till someone comes?"

"Waiting? I hate waiting!" Sonic hollered.

"You're going to blow our cover if you don't lower that obnoxious sound coming out you're mouth." Shadow spat. Footsteps echoed the hallway along with some voices of two males. Shadow eyed Sonic, almost as if speaking visually. Sonic nodded as he crept slowly to the edge of the corridor, where another corridor connected. Both Shadow and Sonic waited till the two men were visible. Within a spit second after the guards turned the corner Shadow and Sonic sprinted into action, taking out the guards with swift moves. Shadow dragged the man over to the door, Sonic doing the same.

"They we're coming this way. They should have the information to open the door."

"Yeah, only one problem, they're fucking knocked out!"

"...You're loud mouth...Will blow our cover."

"No it won't, hurry lets search them, and maybe they have something." Sonic insisted. They began the search, ripping out anything in their pockets, packs, and suits.

"Got it." Shadow said, a small card was in his hand.

_ACCESS__ PASS_  
_John Marx  
Age: 27  
Occupation: Technical Guard_

A small picture showed the guard's features; within ten seconds after Shadow found the Access Card Sonic found his. Sonic waved his in the air with glee, "let's open the doors!" He jumped. Shadow rolled his eyes. _His mouth is going to get us caught! _Shadow walked to the monitor and began pressing the options on the screen. Just then a small scanner extended from the bottom of the monitor.

"Scan ready. Identification Card please." A female robotic voice stated. Shadow scanned the card.

"Welcome, John Marx." The computer finished before steam filled the room as the door spit into two and slid into the walls. Sonic grinned at Shadow who himself seemed pleased.

"Let's go." Shadow whispered. They both made there way into the large chamber. The doors slammed shut behind them, yet no guard or mechanic turned around. Sonic looked at Shadow oddly, but Shadow shrugged his shoulders. They quickly shifted to a nearby wall and continued their journey from there. Shadow and Sonic scanned the towering walls for any sort of vent to slip through. Sonic sped up full with impatience. Shadow rolled his eyes and quickly glanced above him in annoyance. His eyes widened before a smirk was placed on his face.

"What?" Sonic asked. Shadow pointed up at the top of the wall, below the second walkway. Sonic grinned, "Now, how do we get up there?"

"Give me a hand." Shadow said. Sonic intertwined his fingers with his own counterpart hand and lowered it down to give Shadow a boost up. Shadow stepped on his hand as Sonic shot him in the air with all his might. Within a certain measurement away Shadow activates his very own trademark Air Shoes and slowly hovered quietly above the gate. He pried his fingers under the vent cover and ripped it off. Shadow dropped it to Sonic and he quietly placed it on the metal ground, making little noise as possible.

"How am I suppose to get up there?" Sonic asked resting his hands on his waist. Shadow scanned the small area for a way for his annoying counterpart to reach him.

"Use the rail behind you to get some air, gives you a lift." Shadow suggested as he activated his footwear and hovered in front of the ventilation opening, and extended his hand ready for his accent from the rail. With a quick second of though Sonic sprinted to the rail and used it as a step to spring up. Shadow quickly gripped his hand and thrusts him into the opening. Sonic disappeared within the ventilation system with a piercing yelp. Shadow looked in and grinned. _How was I supposed to know it was an inclined slope? _Shadow slipped himself in feet-first quickly just incase Sonic's yelp alarmed anyone.

Sonic skidded face first on the leveled metallic ground beneath him with an agonizing 'oof', "When he gets down here, I'm gonna-" Sonic's face skidded over some more with the force of a helping adversary. Sonic twisted around with anger and pain worn on his muzzle, "what was that for!" Shadow shrugged.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Shadow said as he squeezed by Sonic and leads the way.

"Come on, let's keep moving he says...He's not the one with skid marks on his face!" Sonic mocks. Sonic hurries and scurries on his hands and knees to catch up with Shadow.

After a while of crawling through the labyrinth of a metallic interior, Shadow and Sonic made it to the next step of their intrusion; the beginning of the real mission. They had now entered the real danger; Shadow kicked out the cover and carefully slid out. The first thing that triggered his attention was the large Painted combination of letters stating 'Sublevel Three'. Sonic hopped out and dusted his dark pants off.

"Three huh, we just cut through it all didn't we?" Sonic stated.

"Join the obvious club." Shadow said, crossing his arms on his chest, "now, it just shouldn't be this simple. Your friend said that it's going to be very...Very difficult-" Sonic cut Shadow off obnoxiously,

"Hurry up slow-ass!" He shouted from seemingly down the lengthy chamber. _He is going to alert everyone that works here...If he doesn't shut his mouth we'll get caught. _Shadow growled in his mind. Shadow sped up to Sonic as they raced conjointly down long twisting tunnels underneath sea level. Within a couple of minutes the scenery around began to change from what as capable walking, and moving space and fresh air, to more compact and large machines protruding out of the walls. A thick smell of burning rubber and hot wasted metal filled what was fresh air. Sonic fanned his nose, as a reaction to the stench, "Yuck, we're getting closer to the bottom alright. If they don't kill us now, we'll dye from no oxygen!"

"Jee hedgehog, you sure know how to lighten a mood." Shadow retorted as he picked of speed and passed him. Sonic picked up his speed as well as they turned corners. In a hot second, Shadow fell to a halt, and with his strong intuition, pulled Sonic by the collar to a stop as well, with the brief choking sensation and more anger burning his cheeks.

"What the fuck was that for!" Sonic yelped. Shadow pointed to the road ahead. In fact, there was no 'road'. Instead it was large generator fans, very large generator fans. The distance between each fan could have been a couple feet apart, at least ten feet according to the view Shadow had. Above the large fan were large gaping holes, more like large vents where the pressured air would escape to. If not timed correctly, that would be Sonic and Shadow's path, right up the vent, and to an unwanted, unknown area. Not what they had in mind...

"How are we suppose to get across?" Sonic asked.

"Well, if we can build up enough speed from this small ledge, and shoot ourselves...With the height we'll get from these fans, we should make it across. But the question is...How?"

"Uh...We're hedgehogs!" Sonic cheered.

"In these clothes? Do you think it's even possible?" Shadow asked.

"One way to find out." Sonic stepped back and crouched down, placing both his hands lightly on the metal floor beneath him, "Three...Two...One!" Sonic forced himself to spin in place, in a circular motion. As soon as the mark speed was acquired he shot himself off the ledge and across the gap, with the large fans. Shadow followed in place, and shot himself off as well.

Sonic landed with an uninviting thud, and several tears in the clothes, because of his usage of certain muscles. Shadow landed as well, with a lighter fall. He too had several rips in his wear. "Well, it worked at least." Sonic said trying to re-attach the two sides to his pants leg. Shadow just removed his whole sleeve all together.

"Let's keep going." They got up and continued their journey.

**Ugh, writers block to the max! It's horrible...lol. It's a corny chapter yes...Review plz. No flames thank you. At least three reviews plz! **

**See-yas! **


	17. GUN Infiltration Part III

**A/N: Omg! I am soooo sorry I took soooo long to update this story, but my life has been hectic. I am at my senior year of high schools, and all I had time for is Financial Aid and College Apps. No time for writing my brains out, and when I did have time-the littlest time-I had major writers block. So I decided to write during the night only...For now lol. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Sonic the Hedgehog...I sooooo wish I did. **

Chapter 17: G.U.N. Infiltration, Quest for the Sanguine Emerald III

Shadow slipped silently through the small ventilation shaft exit and landed quietly on the metallic mesh ground below him. Sonic slowly entered through the vents behind him. They both found themselves in a large chamber deep below any interaction in the other chambers. Sitting at the far end corners were two mechanical guards; which were at least eight feet in their fetus style, standby positions. Directly in the center of the room-about 20 feet in front of the two intruders was a small safe, just large enough to hold one special gem.

"Do you think that's it?" Sonic whispered. Shadow shrugged, only way to find out. Shadow walked casually towards the safe, keeping most of his attention to the two machines 'resting' in the corner. He stopped in front of the safe. _No alarm? No sensors? No guns? Nothing? _It seemed too easy to be the emerald. Shadow slowly brought his itching fingers to the combination lock, in the center of the safe. A split second before touching the box, a heavy rumbled filled the room. _I knew it. _

Shadow hopped back besides his untrusting companion as the two cyber men awoken with a dirty vibration and mechanical hum as they reached their full height. "It's never easy." The giant machines took two steps forward as they raised their battle weapons. Immediately the two guards began firing their weapons, showering both Shadow and Sonic in a rain of metallic explosives.

Dodging left and right, Shadow and Sonic moved forward and began their attack. With swift kicks and quick reflexes both were able to keep the metal enemies in check. "Shadow! You go get that Chaos Emerald! I'll keep these two busy." Sonic suggested; and Shadow did just that. He dodged and made his move evading the G.U.N. machines and heading towards that safe. A spray of bullets blew past centimeters from his shoulders.

"Keeping them busy I see!" Shadow snapped at his battling companion as he thought about ways of opening the safe. He placed two itching fingers to the lock pad, and to his surprise, the safe door popped open, "What?" A bright red gem shined from within. Shadow snatched it out and backed up. _No way forgot to lock it..._ "Sonic, I have the emerald but..."

"No buts! Let's get out of here!" Sonic said as he hopped over to where Shadow made his discovery. Following Sonic was another spray of metal behind him. They leaped out of the way setting themselves at a temporary safe distance from the machines.

"The safe wasn't locked." Shadow mentioned.

"How couldn't it have been locked...Maybe it didn't need to be." He said pointing to the two guards charging at them. Another few hops out of the way and they settled a good distance away.

"Regardless, that safe wasn't locked! This could just be a hoax."

"How are we gonna test that!" Sonic asked rhetorically. Shadow had an idea. He flipped the emerald around in his hand before chucking it off to the other corner of the large chamber. With a brilliant glow, the emerald burst into thousands of pieces.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sonic yelped while grinding his nails-covered by gloves-into Shadow's shoulders.

"Chaos Emeralds shouldn't be able to be destroyed if I chuck it across the room, I have a plan." Shadow shifted his weight on the floor and made a leap towards one of the giant machines. He swung himself and attached himself to the back of the robot; ripping off the plate covering important wiring that allows the robot to function. Sonic caught on and reciprocated the move on the next machine. Shadow dug his arms into the wiring and grabbed what would be the nerve system on a organic being. With a few tweaks, he was able to control one arm of the machine. He began moving the arm to spray bullets evenly around the room, until a hollow echo of the bullets was heard, "There!" Sonic and Shadow began sending missiles and machine gun pellets at that part of the wall until it was damaged enough to break through.

Shadow pulled his arm out of the back of the machine and allowed it to fall limply-due to the damaged nerve system. He made a break for the gap in the hole and moved on. Sonic followed in...

"I hope they're okay, they're taking long." Amy shifted in her seat.

"They'll be fine; G.U.N. is notorious for creating these complex stations. It will be a while before they actually find that emerald." Tails assured. Amy placed her attention to the large control board on the plane that he used to pilot his invention.

"How long can we stay in the air before they spot us?"

"We should be well concealed since its night, and pretty cloudy. Also, I cut off the communication transmissions with Sonic because they can pick that up with their computers, I cut most of our systems other than the ones to physically operate this plane, we should be fine."

"Yeah, but now we don't know if they're okay." Amy muttered under her breath...

Shadow stared at a great puzzle, he knew this was definitely the room that kept the emerald, there were red laser sensors all across the room, and in many different angles. He also noticed that the large tiles on the floor had different color coordination; something he needed to factor in.

"Now what?" Sonic asked. Shadow walked forward and carefully placed the tip of his foot on the tile. Bullets sprayed from above and across to that one tile. Shadow hopped back and signaled Sonic to go ahead.

"You're crazy; I just can't imagine what happens when we step on the red ones!" Sonic said shifting the collar of his vest to suit him. Without any seconds to spare; and to both of their surprise, the lasers disappeared, and all the color coordinated tiles dimmed into a deep gray.

"I suppose another trap Mr. Mastermind?" Sonic retorted, seeing a new mess ahead. Shadow shifted his weight slowly onto one of the newly gray tiles. Nothing. He made his move towards the center of the tile. Nothing. He hopped and stomped.

"I think they were shut down."

"By who?" Sonic asked. G.U.N. wouldn't help them. Just then Sonic remembered the other two that had set off into the control room for G.U.N., "Knuckles and Rouge! They are important after all!" Sonic cheered before setting off across the tiles in blazing speed. Shadow followed behind him.

At the other side was a large circular door with giant latches and locks. "I don't suppose you know how to open this one do you?" Sonic asked studying the mechanism. Shadow nodded no. Sonic began to think as Shadow walked backwards. Within a minute Sonic heard Shadow say 'move aside'. Sonic turned around and yelped before jumping out of the way of a deadly missile from the arm of one of the machine guards and blasted into the door, "You could have waited so I can move out faster! Damn!" Sonic said as he collected himself from the floor.

"I noticed it was the same material as the wall before.

"Yeah but it didn't blast through, genius."

"I know that." Shadow walked to the damaged door and put his hand in the small hole it made. With that he pulled out a chain designed to open and close the next chamber with a lever, concealed due to the lack of the combination code. With that the door began to shift open. Sonic dug his hand between the crack and helped Shadow open the next-and final-chamber. They slipped in like kittens.

The chamber was more a corridor, and by this point, if you have access you must be a G.U.N. officer; so there were no deadly surprises in stored for Shadow and Sonic. They made their way across the corridor to the next room, with a small nudge at the door, it opened. Sitting in the room was the prize of the day; the Chaos Emerald. Shadow grabbed the emerald off of its pedestal with a grin. "Let's get out of here."...

Sirens could be heard from the Island all the way to the plane, and possibly beyond. Amy jumped up in shock and looked at Tails who apparently heard them as well. "They must have been spotted!" Tails shifted the plane from its hovering mode, to the jet, and took full control over it. "Buckle up!"...

Sonic picked up his speed, hoping not to knock into trees. They finally made it out, he felt great to smell fresh air. Shadow was hot behind him, while Rouge and Knuckles kept up at their own quick pace behind them. "Where is he!" Sonic shouted into the air.

"Not sure, just run to the end of the damn Island! Tails can't pick us up in a wooded area like this!" Knuckles shouted over the sirens. Within seconds G.U.N. troops could be heard from all around them.

Dodging attacks and moving evasively, the four made it to the end of the Island. Booming jets filled the air as Tails' plane descended dropping down a ladder that the team could use to get up. Shadow hopped off of the Island and grabbed the ladder making his way up, following with Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles. The plane changed directions and took off...

A few minutes of rest inside the plane, Rouge and Knuckles began removing their heavy gear and getting themselves comfortable for a relaxing ride home. Sonic was already stripped down to the bare essentials and stretching wide out on the floor beneath them, panting for as much oxygen as he could deprive from his fellow fliers. Shadow made his way to the cockpit to see what the next move was.

"So, how are we going to hide from G.U.N.?" He asked leaning over between the two seats.

"The president contacted us just as we picked you four up. Amy's on the phone with him now." Tails said, keeping most concentration on the flight. Shadow shifted his gaze to Amy, who was on the phone, but all she was muttering was a few 'okay's, 'uh-huh's, and 'yes'. He tensed the muscles in his ears to see if he could pick up any voices from the other end, but being so high in the air, and traveling at this speed made it hard for him not to hear who was speaking; after time she hung up the phone and turned with a smile.

"The president knows that it was you who went in there after the emerald, he called off the G.U.N. troops, and they're no longer on our tail." She said with pride.

"How are they supposed to take that, it was obvious we weren't there for any benefit to them. They can not gain anything from this? How can he fool them?" Shadow asked, turning his face to Tails; who shrugged.

"He's the president; he can do anything he wants with the government."

**Omg, that was hard to think up. It wasn't the greatest, but just want you guys to know I'm still alive! lmao. Well lets see. I got the Wii! lmao, and 360, so I went out and bought myself that great new game; Sonic the Hedgehog. It's great! If you don't have it, buy it! **

**See-ya for now  
Me! **


	18. Second GUN Infiltration Not as planned

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 18...Well I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog...I do not own anything related to SEGA...except the people never heard of in this world. Those I OWN!!!! MUHAHA! **

Chapter 18: Second G.U.N. Infiltration; Not as planned

Shadow shifted in the sofa in Tails' workshop, fiddling with a pair of darts in his hand. He readied one in between his fingertips and sent it flying to the dart board hanging on the wall; bull's eye. He sent a few more one-by-one to the red center of the board. _I try to keep my life as uncomplicated as Earthly as possible, yet, more trouble follows me. It's attracted to me, and I don't fancy it too well. _Shadow shifted his gaze to one of the already-thrown darts on the board, sent the next dart in the air to knock that one clear off the board and stick new dart in its place. "Shadow?" Amy walked in.

"Yes?"

"I prepared some sandwiches for you guys, if you want to eat."

"I'm fine."

"That means you're hungry." She giggled. Shadow rolled his eyes and gave her a soft smile; Amy was so predictable at times. Amy strutted over to the sofa and sat besides him, passing her free hand over her lower back side to keep her skirt from riding up because of the seat.

"So what'cha doing?" She asked innocently. He looked at her, it was obvious what he was doing; she wanted to start a conversation.

"I see you want to start a conversation."

"Well, you're sitting here, throwing darts, so quietly. You never interact with people!" She replied.

"Yeah well, I have my reasons."

"Why?"

"They choose not to talk to me, if you haven't noticed, people don't see me exactly the greatest person."

"I see you as a great person." Amy admitted. Shadow gave her a look before opening his mouth to retort.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting with me." Amy giggles.

"Not flirting, it's just, there are so many times where you are put in tight situations-like this one, and you pull through. For years now, G.U.N. has been following with the intention of killing you, and you just go on with your life. Yeah, you did a lot wrong, but even if you won't admit it, you try to fix it. You've saved this world so many times and yet, you ask for nothing in return."

"Well...Not anymore, everyone almost caught a heart attack for asking what I want." They both started laughing.

"Well, I thought it was kind'a cool." She muttered. Shadow diverted his gaze back to the dart board and threw his last dart. He got up to peel off all the darts and start all over.

"Can you teach me how to play darts?"

"I guess." Shadow answered, he positioned Amy in front of the board, a few feet back. "Hold the dart like this; keep your wrist straight and strong. Now don't throw it like a ball, but rather like you're sprinkling water or something." He instructed. Amy gave her first throw. The dart fell limp on the floor.

"Well so much for that." She fussed. Shadow sat back down as she kept on try to get the darts on the board.

"Try to aim a little higher than the target." Shadow advised. Amy threw her next dart, and it stuck on the edge of the board. Amy cheered for herself as she continued her game. Tails, Sonic and Knuckles entered the room, accompanied by a little box. Sonic tossed the box to Shadow.

"So, we got one emerald, now what?" Sonic asked.

"We just need to keep collecting them." Tails responded.

"But what's going to be the next plan?"

"Whatever comes our way." Shadow responded for Tails. Shadow took the gem out of the safe box and stared at the luminous emerald glowing in his gloves. The touch of this emerald made his body tingle as he could feel the warmth from its power. He vowed that he wouldn't get into any altercations with the government or Eggman, and definitely the Chaos Emeralds. This was exactly what he didn't want, more problems weighing on his back, "To think that something so warm could destroy the world. These emeralds have destroyed my life, and yet, they're the reason I exist." Rouge made her way in with another blueprint; she pulled an end table to the center of the room and unraveled the blueprint.

"Where are you getting these damn maps?" Knuckles asked.

"They're not maps, they're blueprints. And, I worked for the government for a fare share of years. I have connections, now they lock the emerald in this safe room here. It's not a sub-level so it's easy to get to. This is area is kind'a like a storage facility, and I guess hiding it in a small safe accompanied by millions of other safes is clever."

"So what are we gonna' do? Open all of them?" Sonic asked. Knuckles huffed at his comment; he was too impatient for that.

"We have to find the safe number and combination to get it."

"And, where the hell do we get that?"

"I got a couple of friends on the inside who I already spoke to and are willing to help."

"Good." Shadow muttered.

* * *

It's been a few days from the last infiltration and now the team was ready to move on to the next emerald. The hum of the plane can be heard insanely inside the craft. Shadow geared up for the mission, and weather. This Island was insanely filled with snow, and that is going to cause major delay. Sonic tightened his snow boots while stuffing the last bite to eat before long hours of missions. Knuckles and Rouge were going over the plan in one end, while Amy finished preparing little sandwiches for everyone to eat in the other end. "We'll reach the Eastern Island within a half an hour, I suggest you guys stock up on food supply and water." Tails called out. 

"Here Shadow." Amy offered, "It's ham and cheese on rye, It's not the greatest sandwich, but its okay."

"That's fine." Shadow took the sandwich wrapped in a napkin and rested beside him to finish his business.

"So you ready for number two?" Sonic asked.

"No."

"Oh come on, doesn't the excitement kill you? I get this weird rush of adrenaline when times get sketchy." Sonic said, Shadow sighed, he just wanted to be out of it already; wanted to be out of trouble, out of problems. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah well, I don't have a love for being bothered with these things." Shadow retorted. Sonic chuckled.

"I think problems love you!" Sonic said before getting up and heading over to the cockpit where Tails was operating the craft.

"...So do I." Shadow finished before Amy started handing out bottles of Spring Water. Shadow picked his sandwich up and unraveled it. He began his meal silently and finished silently. After Amy handed out all the bottles of Spring Water, she made herself comfortable next to Shadow.

"Hey." He didn't reply, something about her made Amy so social around others, "Did you like the sandwich?"

"It was fine-it was good." Shadow fights the force of habit. Amy giggled at his newly choice of word.

"I see you don't use 'fine' anymore."

"Not around you at least." They both smiled at the moment, "You are very loquacious."

"What's that?" Amy blurted, the word didn't sound too great.

"Talkative, you are open with people."

"Are you saying I talk too much?"

"Yes." Shadow challenged. Amy huffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"You don't talk at all! I don't like it when people say I talk to much, it makes me mad. I just happen to have a lot to say." Amy spat, causing Shadow to laugh, "What's so funny!"

"Nothing, I like the way you are, you are very self-conscious, and soft. You don't need to be upset." He smiled, one of the rare smiles he ever gives. Amy stood silent before giving her own smile, "Often times, people don't talk because of fear. You aren't afraid to say what is on your mind. I think that's a good trait to have. It's rare to come across that."

"What's on your mind, Shadow?"

"Everything. This situation, my life, my past, and the people I care about. Truth...Everything."

"Tell me about it...You want the trait, don't you?" Amy persuaded.

"I'll tell you some other time, for now, I rather not speak about it..." Shadow finished. His eyes dimmed down, as he caught interest to the floor. Amy felt curious as her ears perked and dropped in solemn. She noticed his gaze on her cast.

"It's fine."

"...When people say 'fine' they're lying."

"No really!" Amy giggled, she picked her cast up, "This might be gross to say but, it gets a little itchy at times, and its hard to shower, but no pains...That's for sure, the only thing that really bothers me is that...Well when I see people with casts...They have little notes written all over it! It shows the love people have for them, little 'get well soon's and 'sorry for the arm' and 'I love you's, I have a plain white cast...Boring!" Amy huffed as she slouched in her seat, her legs twisting in a limp way. Shadow pulled a miniature permanent marker out of one of the small compartments on his vest, popped the cap and began writing. Amy watched, and tried to see what he was writing before he finished.

"Don't look." Shadow scribbled a few words on the cast, before writing a set of words under the cast. When he finished he allowed her to examine her newly bodied artwork. She smiled before reading out what it said.

"_I'm sorry for dragging you in such a mess. Stay bright, get well soon. Love Shadow._" Amy gleamed before giving him a vice hug, "You wrote two notes, why did you write it down here! I can't read it."

"Exactly, you'll just have to wait till you remove the cast."

"But, that's so far away." She whispered in disappointment.

"About two weeks from now, it's not that far."

"Tell me what you wrote!" Amy begged. Shadow kept his mouth shut before grinning.

"Don't be a beggar." They both laughed it off before Sonic came into the room grinning from ear-to-ear.

"It's fucking show time!"

* * *

Shadow shifted his weight in the snow silently as he slipped behind tree-to-tree, with his teammates following. He signaled Knuckles and Sonic to go ahead while he and Rouge stood behind for a backup. A little voice buzzed in his head, "Okay you guys, if you make it inside be careful for black ice, you'll slip at the speed your going, now also...Because of the last infiltration they are on high alert. Be careful." They continue moving until the got to the gates. Sonic scaled the gates and jumped over, and took quick cover. Knuckles followed behind, and Rouge and Shadow moving in after. Slipping in and out of cracks and shadows, the four made it to the center of the covered area. 

"Why haven't we seen anyone yet?" Rouge asked in a soft whisper. Knuckles hushed her.

"Wait, she's right..." Shadow added, Rouge stuck her tongue out at Knuckles, while he in turn rolled his eyes, "no ones here."

"Not possible...It's supposed to be heavily guarded." Tails voice entered their heads.

"Well there's no one here." Knuckles replied. Shadow walked out into the open to scan the area to its fullest content. His eyes caught a discoloration on some of the large outer walls and the heavy stench.

"There was a massacre." Shadow muttered. He took off in speed as he made his way into the base. Carefully he maneuvered into the large base until he made it to a large chamber, infested with safes up and down the walls. Large cargo crates the size of small houses covered the ground. Shadow hopped down quietly onto one of the crates and made his way inside.

"I'm glad you could make it...Shadow." A heavy voice lingered through his ears.

"Who was that?" Tails asked. Shadow froze, his body grew numb and his throat was engulfed in a burn sensation.

"It's been a while." Shadow muttered with a smirk on his face.

**Yay, I updated quick! Well it's because I'm on Regents Week vacation, and since I have no Regents to take, I have been free to brainstorm my behind off:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, lol, there was a little moment between Shadow and Amy yes. It is going to go far between them-just for the heads up. **

**See-ya **

**Me!**


	19. Battle for the cyan Chaos Emerald

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? Well chapter 19!**

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing...I'm sure you know what I own... :) Sega characters belong to Sega.**

**Chapter 19**: **Battle for the cyan Chaos Emerald**

"It's been a while indeed." The mysterious being replies. Shadow stepped forward preparing for another battle. "I see you brought some friend's for me to play with." Shadow scuffed his foot across the ground creating an imaginary barrier.

"Your fight is with me, and will always be with me." Shadow responds in a low tone. Knuckles and Rouge lunge in with simultaneous attacks; while Sonic joined Shadow's side. Shayde easily hops away and lands up top on a walkway above.

"Is this Shayde?" Rouge questioned.

"Probably," Knuckles responded, picking his fists up ready for a battle.

"But he's an...Officer."

"He can change to whatever he feels like becoming, don't be fooled." Shadow explained.

"I see...I am very popular amongst your companions." Shayde grins causing Shadow to huff.

"Heh, hardly." Sonic replied.

"Popularity isn't always a good thing." Shadow retorted, Shayde only grinned harder.

"That's beside the point," Another raspy voice spoke out from hiding, "I'm sure you didn't come all the way here just to chat now, did you?"

"Doctor," Shadow greeted stoically. Dr. Robotnik reveals himself, protected inside his mechanical beast. Age had taken him on full force, his face was scorned with wrinkles, and his moustache fell prey to the signs of gray.

"Shadow...Now that we're all here. I'd like you all to feast your eyes on this beauty." A small hatch opened up, gleaming a bright blue light between the crack of the hatch as it opened. _No._ The Doctor already obtained one of the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow growled angrily as he lunged toward Eggman. Shayde threw himself in the way and forced Shadow into a battle of brute strength. Shayde intertwined his fingers between Shadow's fingers and began exerting as much force as he could as Shadow did the same.

"You might want to give up, or I'll break your arms like twigs." Shayde said with a smug look.

"I'll go after Egg fuck!" Sonic assured as he sprinted towards the Doctor.

"Not happening, there is no...Damn way you can beat me." He growls as he pushed Shayde off balance and landed a blow to the face. Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge simultaneously attacked the Doctor. The armor on the machine was far more impenetrable that thought. Shadow continued to send blows left and right to Shayde as he equally dodged each attack. Shayde slipped through Shadow's attack and landed a fair blow to face. He was sent some feet back and he turned his body to land safely on his feet. Skidding a few feet behind Shadow can hear voices in his head.

"What's going on you guys?" Tails asked.

"Turns out, Eggman already found the emerald before us. We're almost fucked." Sonic replies.

"If its too dangerous, get them out of there!" Amy's voice echoes in the back. Tails conversation with her can be heard through the microphone as he attempts to assure her their safety. Shadow felt another hit to the gut as he can hear Shayde's voice mock him.

"Pay attention Ultimate Lifeform."

Shadow grimaced and lead on his attack. Shadow began pounding at his enemy with all his force, forcing Shayde a few steps back each time. If his fist didn't hurt the first few attacks, he was certainly putting them to the test now. Shayde soaked in the beating like a sponge. Shadow began losing his temper as he grabbed Shayde by his uniform and shoved him into the steel wall behind him. "Temper...Temper." Shayde mocked. Shadow slammed him over and over again, before Shayde changed his form. Within seconds Shadow was facing a rather tall fellow, dark, quills on its ends, his eyes glowed a dim yellow. Shadow stepped back. "How do you like this new look? I like it a lot...It also seems your little lady friend...Seemed to like it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well, ask her...What I looked like when I attacked her." With that answer, Shadow already knew that this was the face that he attacked her with. His blood boiled.

"How dare you show me the face you attacked her with!" Shadow grabbed Shayde once again by his clothes and smashed his head against Shayde. Shadow grinded his teeth shut and murmured words over and over, forcing Shayde to listen in. "I swear...You'll regret being born, made, created or whatever the fuck caused your existence in this world. I swear I'll fucking grind you. You'll regret your existence."Shadow's anger was Shayde's sweet candy. Shayde pried Shadow off with a kick. With open space Shayde began beating Shadow left and right. Shadow put up his fists in defense and returned some of the bruises.

Sonic stepped back a few feet from the machine and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He rested a few seconds as he watched Knuckles pound down at the machine's hull. Knuckles leaped off the Doctor's creation and stood besides Sonic, Rouge followed besides them. "Now what?" Knuckles asked.

"Somehow we have to get to that emerald." Rouge reminds them.

"I know...But what the fuck he made this machine out of?" Sonic spat as he leaped back into action to keep Eggman occupied. Knuckles began slamming his fists against the legs as Rouge stayed behind to think. She snapped her fingers with a plan. "Tails are you there?"

"I am."

"I have a plan...I don't think Shayde can hear me because of distance...But I need you to tell Shadow everything I'm going to tell you."

Shadow's ears twitched as he heard Tails' orders. A small grin grew on his face, "okay." Shadow began stepping back a few feet as to Tails' plan, and just as he said, Shayde followed in closer with more attacks.

"Great...Now see if you can get somewhere caught up in Sonic and Knuckles' battle. Don't make it too obvious." Tails continued. Shadow continued dodging back luring Shayde over. Shadow even swung sometimes and faked a hit just to make it even more convincing. Sonic listened in to what Tails was telling Shadow. Shadow hopped over places as Shayde put a dent and hole in each spot. Shayde's strength was indeed strong. but what if more than one Ultimate Lifeform attacked the Doctor's machine, along with Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge. Shadow hopped on top of the machine and sprung off, while Shayde landed a heavy blow to it.

"Great! Now Shadow, attack that spot with one attack as hard as you can, following with Knuckles, Sonic then Rouge." Shadow followed suit as he slipped under Shayde and slammed his fist as hard as he could on the damaged spot. Shayde was indeed strong, and using is strength against him was just brilliant. Shadow went back on with his attack on Shayde. Knuckles grinned as he slammed his fists hard on the hull. _Ingenious to attack one spot rather than the whole object all together._ Shadow thought. Sonic and Rouge landed their attacks as Shadow finished his feud with Shayde. The hull sent of this applause of shatter as Knuckles penetrated it with his last hit. Hand inside the machine he began grabbing as many wires and knobs at once and fiercely ripped them all out at once. The machine fizzled weakly as a few chords pulled didn't do too much damage.

"Stop that incessant hammering!" Eggman huffed as he turned the robot around to attack back. The machine swung and fired all over, destroying the safes around the hall. Knuckles held onto the shoulder of Eggman's creation and dug his hand again into the hole and pulled out more and more veins of the robot until effects in the control of the machine was clearly visible. Knuckles squeezed his hand out the hole and allowed Shadow's smaller hand to slip in. Shayde grabbed Shadow by his collar and head butted him while Shadow was defenseless. Sonic grabbed Shayde under the arms and held him in a lock as he pulled him to the ground. Shadow began moving his arm around searching for some sort of important organ to the beast. He got on his feet while his hand was under the machine's skin and dragged it over, ripping apart the hull from beneath until he found more wires and small parts. "Shadow! That's not enough to stop this creation! I am the almighty!" The robot's arm slammed hard onto Shadow's back, crushing him between the body and fist of the robot. Shadow rolled off the machine like an insect. The machine turned over with small zips and hisses and lifted its left leg. Rouge grabbed Shadow by the leg and pulled him backwards, sliding him some feet behind, barely missing the attack. Shadow pulled himself to his feet and bent backwards to ease the pain on his back.

Rouge grew tired of this going nowhere, "Tails...Even though we're ripping this thing apart, I believe there is another power source...Other than wires and bolts."

"If you try to get to the Chaos Emerald...I'm sure it'll shut its power down." Shadow put in, "but I'm also sure that the hatch is harder than the actual robot."

"Yes..." Tails sat back to think.

"Tails...Maybe they can get in from another side of the robot." Amy suggests.

"Yes! Everybody listen up...Get to the Chaos Emerald from the other side, drill it!" Sonic looked at Knuckles blankly.

"Well...You're the treasure hunter."

"I'll do it." Shadow volunteered. Shadow ran towards the machine head on.

"...Not today." Shayde slipped off Sonic's grip and ran towards Shadow. Shadow slipped between the machine's legs and hopped up from the back. He made it back to top where the giant gap laid. He began digging himself inside, burrowing himself in. Little by little, Shadow made more inches in, until it was his lower half of his legs in the open. Shayde grabbed Shadow by the legs and forced him up tearing his knees down on the cut metal.

"Fuck!" Shadow winced before tangling his arms in the wire and forcing himself forward. Shadow kept digging in as Shayde held on. Shadow's legs felt like they were grated. He felt Shayde's grip loosen on his legs giving him some time to dig in.

"Get him out of the machine!" Eggman ordered. Sonic pulled Shayde into a sleeper hold and forced himself to fall back. Knuckles slammed his fists in Shayde's abdomen. Shayde winded Sonic with his elbow causing him to loosen the sleeper hold. Shadow felt a small compartment about ten by ten. He began to slam his knuckles on top of it until it broke through. A rush of light blinded him and seeped right out of the gash on the machine.

"He got it!" Sonic cheered. Shadow pulled it out and used some of its energy to tear a new hole in the machine and free himself. He landed on the ground with a smile.

"God damn it!" The Doctor swore, "Shayde get that Chaos Emerald." Shayde pried himself off of Sonic and ran after Shadow. Shadow sprinted off.

"I'm going to use the Chaos Emerald to get out of here..." Shadow spoke into his microphone to his companions. Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles all grouped together and waited for Shadow to turn and head towards them. Shadow made a quick turn, catching Shayde off guard and sprinted towards his friends. "Chaos...Control!" With a burst of chaos energy, they disappeared.

Shadow felt the cold snow beneath him...It felt so soothing to his wounds. A few seconds after his mind regained consciousness he sat up, noticing everyone else was doing the same. Shadow grabbed the emerald resting besides him. _I really hate these gems...They cause me so much trouble._ Within a few more seconds an aircraft hover filled the air before a long rope ladder hit the ground. Shadow got up and began climbing it up, followed by Knuckles, Rouge and Sonic. "Man, I am tired!" Sonic whimpered.

"We all are." Shadow replied before Tails pulled the plane up.

**That's the end of this chapter...Sorry I took so long! I get side tracked...and sometimes show some lackluster to this story and also...The infamous writers block. But I got through it :)**

**I hope you enjoyed...**

**See-ya**

**Mandy**


	20. New Member to the Household

**A/N: More more more...Chapter 20 by the way...I know my tenses don't add up...they never do...one second I use present and the other I use past...lol :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA characters :(**

**Chapter 20: New member to the Household; The North Island.**

Shadow watched Sonic across from him as he whimpered as Amy put cotton damped with peroxide to a chafe from friction on his shoulder blade. After giving it a proper cleaning she wrapped his shoulder with a bandage. He flexed his muscle before letting it go limp with a sigh. "You're pretty useful, even with a broken arm!" He banters. Amy giggles and sticks her tongue out whispering 'jerk'. He nudges her over to lose her balance as she swats him back. A soft burn filled the pit of his stomach as his mind whispered..._Don't touch her_...Shadow huffed and crossed his arms before turning his face over to a characterless wall. A soft sensation crawled across his forearm and as his own arm was being pulled back. Shadow snapped his neck over to see Amy kneeling looking up at him. She smiles and pulls his arm out and begins caring to his wounds. Within a few minutes his hands were cleaned and wrapped.

"Can you pick up the leg of your pants?" She asked. He rolls up the leg and lets her care for the scrapes. "Is there anything else that hurts?" Shadow nodded his head 'no'. She looked up at him with a somewhat disturbed look, "are you sure?"

"Yes." He assures, she wraps up the first leg and pulls the slightly shredded leg down and rolls up the second one.

"Well, it didn't sound like everyone was enjoying themselves."

"We weren't."

"So, I can help if you tell me what's hurting."

"This will be fine." She sighed at his evasive answers and continued wrapping up his legs. Shadow turned his attention back to the wall as she cleaned up her mess. Amy gingerly sat beside Shadow with a look of curiosity.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"...Can I do something to make you feel better?" She asked. The tone of her voice made his vocal chords choke_. Why is she so interested in helping? _He looked at her, studying her every contour as if this were determining his pass or fail degree. Her eyes said everything, yet for some reason, he couldn't figure her out. He sighed heavily with a look of confusion before muttering:

"...Why?"

"...Why?" Amy repeated confused with his response, "Because it's good to help others." Shadow kept silent, signaling for her to keep responding. "Well...It's like...Helping people should naturally give someone satisfaction; a feeling of importance, and it's good for the world. One day I'll need help, and since I have been good...Maybe someone could help me." _Importance?_

"Do you feel important now?"

Amy giggled, "Yes."

"Do you ever feel unimportant?"

"Yes, everyone does eventually. Like sitting here while you all fought! Tails couldn't do much, neither could I. It doesn't feel good to know that you're not helping a cause." She gives her 'Miss-Universe' speech. She stopped her talking and looked at him with a smile, "do you like helping?"

"Not really."

"You do it anyway."

"...I know, I don't want to. Yet it seems if I don't help I would be wrong. I really don't want to put more dilemmas in my life." He sat back and crossed his arms, rested one leg on the other knee. "It usually isn't worth it." Amy smiled before resting up against his shoulder.

"...Even when helping me?"

The weather's gone through a dramatic change; air hinting the winter to come some months away, leaves darkened and dried blew around and rested on the ground. People scurried across the city with jackets zipped to their chin fighting the wind. Shadow walked away from his window and leaned against furniture in his living room. He watched as Amy kneeled on the floor folding some clothes and blankets from her suitcase. "Shadow, I really want to thank you for letting me stay here." She said.

"It's fine." He responded as he walked and sat over by the sofa behind Amy. Amy began separating clothes by article.

"I don't know how long I'll be staying here; I don't want to be a burden." She informs, "Maybe I'll be here for two days...Maybe till Christmas!" She kept on.

"Hopefully not that long." Shadow muttered.

"...I heard that!" Amy turned around with a disgruntled look; she huffed as she began to argue her case, before Shadow put a finger to his lip.

"I'm bothering you. Don't take me seriously." Within seconds of silence, Amy stuck her tongue out and turned back over to her business.

"...I can make your Christmas worthwhile..." She spoke under her breath. _I'm sure you can._ Shadow kept silent, giving her some privacy to her thought. It was silent in the room again. Given a few more minutes, Amy had all her clothes sorted out and neatly folded.

"Where can I leave these?"

"I'll take some of my stuff out-"

"Oh no! Don't take your stuff out your drawers, I can just like put them in a corner...Or something."

"Its fine, I can fit them in other drawers." He assured. Amy made a sour face before asking 'sure?' Shadow nodded before walking upstairs to his room. Not before long he returned and carried her clothes into his room. She followed and watched the new placement of her clothing. Amy stuck her hand out and pulled out a few dresses.

"I don't usually put these in a drawer...The wrinkles fall better in a closet..." She said. He got up and opened the room closet.

"Do what you want." With the okay, she began hanging up her dresses. It was silent again as he tucked her clothes away.

"In a few weeks I'll be getting my cast removed."

"Good."

"Maybe before Halloween. I hope so at least, so I can dress up!" She smiled; Amy sat down on the edge of Shadow's bed. "Do you like Halloween?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't really celebrated it."

"Well...Halloween is the one chance to be whoever you want, and mostly someone scary."

"I guess...I celebrate it every day." He replies before shutting the drawer with a little force.

"You're not scary." Amy hopped off the bed and walked over to him. With a little nudge, she turned his face over to the mirror above his dresser. "Maybe if you smiled a bit. You wouldn't look so..."

"Creepy?"

"No...Unapproachable."

"...Unapproachable..." Shadow huffed, "nice word."

"You should seriously stand here and practice a smile!" She said as she began making faces at the mirror.

"Like a fool?"

"...Yes like a fool." She said between grins. "It's fun." Shadow faced himself in the mirror and made a face, rather than a smile. Amy giggled.

"You look hurt."

"Really," Shadow smiled. Amy leaned forward into the mirror and made her own version of what a 'hurt' face looks like.

"Hurt." She muttered. Not at all did Shadow think that her expression looked hurt, it looked more like repulsive then hurt. He chuckled under his breath.

"And why are you laughing mister?" she turned around with a dorky face. Shadow shook his head before heading out the door and down the stairs. He could hear her steps mimicking his.

"Where would I sleep?"

"I don't care."

"Even if I want the bed?" She asked. He turned around mid step.

"I'm not giving up my bed. If you want to sleep in it, fine. But don't think I'm sleeping somewhere else." He explained. She smiles before covering her mouth holding a giggle.

"Well...I'll sleep with you then." Shadow stumbled down a step before she slipped between the wall and him and kept going. At the end of the steps she turned around, her hands hidden behind her back.

"You wouldn't mind would you? I really don't like sleeping on sofas."

"...No." She smiled. _She smiles a lot. To think if smiling was a sin, her ticket to hell would be one-way permanently, and the train would be leaving tomorrow._ Amy walked into the kitchen seemingly ready to prepare meals. The doorbell sounded. Amy popped her head out the kitchen.

"That must be Sonic and Tails!" Amy predicted and she was right. Shadow disappointed expression grew more as he slowly opened the door, and his 'friends' became visible. It was more than Sonic and Tails, it seemed that the other two-Knuckles and Rouge-tagged along.

"Never a happy fellow, are you Shadow." Sonic greeted as he let himself and everyone in, Rouge locked the door

"Not when you're around." Shadow muttered to himself. Amy walked into the living room disappointed.

"Shadow, you have nothing in your kitchen! What do you eat?" She exclaimed. He stared at her and got a few laughs for it.

"I don't know. I usually just get something outside, I'm never really home." Shadow sat down.

"That's so unhealthy!" She marched in front of him, "If you ate better you'd feel better! Maybe that's why you're so grouchy!" She continued on with her lecture. Shadow rolled his eyes, while Sonic used his voice box to its full potential with laughs. "I'm going to the market, and stocking up with food! No more outside food. We're going to get you into shape." Amy finished before going upstairs for her jacket.

"...Grouch..." Sonic repeated.

"Idiot, if I'm out-of-shape, you must be morbidly obese." Within seconds Amy was back in front of Shadow. He stuck her hand out.

"What?"

"I need your keys." She muttered with a snooty look. Shadow dug into his pocket and gave her his keys. "Rouge, will you join me please?" Amy asked, changing her whole mood. Rouge smiled before getting up and going with her. After they left, it was silent.

"Man, why did you let her stay here with you?" Sonic asked.

"That's not important; you guys came here for a reason. Let's get it over with so you can leave." Shadow retorted

"Touchy."

"He's right. We have two emeralds now, five to go."

"How do you know he doesn't have emeralds? There were only three in G.U.N.s possession." Knuckles asked.

"What island are we up to?"

"The first and original Brother Island, much larger, more high-tech, extremely populated with G.U.N. troops." Tails informed. Shadow shook his head at the thought of G.U.N.

"We should wait for Rouge." Shadow insisted.

"Yeah, well...Now what?" Sonic asked, "I say we pass the time with some T.V." He continued.

"...Sonic, you loser." Knuckles muttered.

Amy walked around the produce aisle of the market, feeling on different fruits and vegetables. "What should I cook?"

"Well...Hm, I'm not in a mood for anything specific. If anything something with spices."

"I could just kind of create something, randomly. That's how I usually get home-made recipes." Amy replied.

"Well...You're the chef!" Amy put a few peppers in the bag and tied them. She rested them on the seat in the cart, picked a few fruit for Shadow and put those in the cart.

"What does Shadow eat?" Amy asked, "Since you know him a little better."

"He doesn't really have a taste for anything. It doesn't matter, he'll eat it." Rouge shrugged. Amy pushed the cart to the meats. With a little thinking, she started stacking up on the meats she chose and kept moving. _He eats anything...I want to make him a cake._ Amy and Rouge walked down into an aisle. Amy stocked up on different spices; even some Rouge was unfamiliar to.

"What are these? This one's imported." Rouge said as she picked up spice bottle after bottle.

"That's thyme, and you should know oregano." Amy said as she looked on different spices on the shelf, "Hm, never tried this one, Annatto." Amy put a small bottle of the newly found spice in her cart. She walked away from the carts to the tomato sauce and other canned goods, before picking some off the shelf. Rouge continued to read different spices off the shelf. Amy grabbed the cart and kept on her search. She moved on to the boxed aisle. Amy grabbed some cereal, and different quick-meals. Rouge seemed fixated on different types of foods in the world. Amy walked a bit down before setting herself in front of the cake mixes. _Should I? It wouldn't hurt but, what if he doesn't like it?_ Amy's expression grew dim. _He's kind of picky, and has an attitude. I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to say he hates something. Usually when he does hate things...He never grows to love them, ever. The type of guy he is...Heh...Probably doesn't have a sweet tooth._ Amy shook her thoughts and kept walking. Rouge watched her, before taking the cake mix off the shelf.

"Amy...You're going to need some of these ingredients here if you want to bake him something." Rouge smiles as she points to the box before setting it down in the cart.

"How'd you-" Amy stopped before smiling. Rouge winked, Amy was like an open book at times. Amy and Rouge separated to get the shopping done easier; Amy went off to get the cake mix ingredients as Rouge ordered the cold cuts and get the loaves of bread. Within five minutes they were back together and continued some more of the shopping.

After the shopping, Amy set the cart in a check-out line. "We're going to need help getting this back up there..." Amy mentioned.

"I can call them when we get back, they can help us up."

"And getting back to the building? I have a broken arm!" Amy exclaimed. Rouge laughed.

"I have two arms...I got it!" She says before flexing her biceps. Amy stuck her tongue out before giggling.

"I bet this muscle is harder than yours." She said while knocking on her cast. They both laughed.

Knuckles sighed as he held a number of bags in each hand. Amy pushed the floor number on the elevator and the doors closed. "Why Knuckles, you are so great." Rouge banters. Knuckles rolled his eyes, before smiling.

"I can hold more than this. I just don't see why I had to go alone."

"Such a nice guy." Amy giggled as she held the bag of breads, "though, Rouge you can hold more than that...The poor guy has almost all the bags."

"...He'll live." Rouge finished before nudging Knuckles in the upper arm.

Amy pushed the door open and let Rouge and a very loaded Knuckles into the house. Snickers could be heard from Sonic, sitting on the sofa. "Like I said Sonic, you are a loser." Knuckles repeated.

"Yes, and you are holding groceries." He retorts. Knuckles set them down in the kitchen before coming back.

"Now, I'm not!" He said before grabbing Sonic and putting him in a sleeper hold. Sonic yelped as Rouge and Tails tried to pull the two apart. Amy walked back into the living room to greet an annoyed Shadow, a heated Knuckles, and a red Sonic. "Now that that's out my system." Knuckles huffed before sitting down with a grin.

"I'll prepare a meal for everyone." Amy spoke before taking her leave again.

"Now that you're here, we can continue the conversation." Shadow insisted.

"Well, we need more information on this island." Tails asked.

"The North Island is basically the first island out of the three. It's seen a lot more important than the other islands, so most likely double maximum security. The emerald is in lock-down, deep below the island, and from what someone inside told me is that the emerald is locked up in what is like underwater tanks leading away from the island. Think of it as an extension to the island, yet almost invisible since its glass. Somewhere in that underwater maze, it's hidden. Honestly the whereabouts aren't even spoken about amongst the G.U.N. troops down there. They basically guard the whole area, not sure who is actually guarding the emerald." Rouge explains.

"How do we get in?" Sonic asked.

"The best way well," Rouge unravels her blueprint of the island. "The surface of the island is basically signing your death wish. Over here they have an underwater port, where things are imported and exported via mini subs. We have a better chance in getting in there, then knocking on the front door. I say, we enter through there, over here is a shaft where water is filtered, since junk gets stuck in the ports. We can get inside the whole system there, and try not to hit the filter...Somehow get into the island there, and continue on."

"Is there another way?" Sonic asked.

"Not from what I do understand." Rouge replied.

"Get over your fear of water." Knuckles retorted.

"I'm not afraid of it, I just rather...Not be around it." Sonic explained.

"Well, like I said...Fucking loser." Knuckles finished.

**Chapter 20! I hope it was entertaining. Though, it wasn't much…Kind of a fill in for the next chapter. **

**Till next time. **


	21. Have your cake, and Eat it too

**A/N: Chapter 21!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA characters. **

**Chapter 21: Maybe you can have your cake and eat it too. **

Night fell, visitors all went home. Shadow turned the valves on for his shower. He closed the sliding glass door as he headed back to his room. Shadow opened his draw and pulled out a pair of undergarments. He closed the draw and Amy walked in. "Shadow, do you like sweets?"

"Why?"

"Uh...Never mind." Amy muttered before leaving the room. Shadow watched her leave wondering about this, before heading in the shower. Shadow undressed and went in the shower. The hot water burned his back, and relaxed his muscles. He let water fall on him for a few minutes before moving for the soap. He grabbed his bath net sponge and soaped it, slowly he began washing his body off. He grabbed some shampoo and washed his quills. _Do I like sweets? Why? What's she up to? Amy..._Shadow let his mind drift off. The water really kept his mind sane. _Heh, showering has to be one of my favorite tasks. _His mind droned on. _Halloween...On ARK._

_"Maria? Why do I have to dress this way?" Shadow asked; his voice seemingly younger than present day._

_"Because, today is October thirty-first, and it's a holiday on Earth. I want you to have the best experiences here." She explained._

_"But, I look ridiculous. What am I?" _

_Maria giggles, "A pumpkin silly."_

_"Who in their right mind dresses like a fruit?"_

_"You! This is the first Halloween we're going to celebrate Shadow. Grandfather doesn't believe in celebrating silly things, but we're going to."_

_"I don't want to be a pumpkin, can't I be something better?"_

_"Like what?" She asked, Shadow stood quiet, "perhaps something here on ARK, like a robot?" She asked, he shook his head 'no'. "Maybe a scientist? Or a medical physician?" _

_'No.' _

_"Chef?"_

_"I'll stay a pumpkin, since we don't have pumpkins here." Shadow decided. Maria smiled and bent down to kiss Shadow on his forehead._

_"Besides, that's the only costume I have that can fit you...The rest are too large." She explained. Shadow nodded, being a fat pumpkin should be okay. Shadow grabbed Maria's hand._

_"So now what?"_

_"We're going trick-or-treating..."_

_"What's that?"_

_Maria giggles, "you'll see."_

Shadow pulled himself back to reality. He smiled thinking of his only Halloween on ARK, different sweets. He washed the soap off his body before turning the water off. He left the shower and dried himself, dressed and headed to his room. Amy was sitting on the bed, silently. She was deep in thought_. She doesn't even see me here_. Shadow walked across the room and put his clothes in the laundry basket.

"You must've been sleeping in the shower." She muttered.

"Sleeping?"

She smiled, "you smell really nice, as if you slept in soap." She looked at him, his fur twisted on ends due to moisture, and he seemed somewhat glowing. "You take really good showers."

"Why are you interested in my showers?" He asked.

"I'm not." She got up and walked out the room. _I don't get this. _Before he finished his thought she poked her head out.

"Are you coming?" With that, he got up and followed. Downstairs smelled like sugar. She was baking. "Do you like sweets?" She asked once more, "I made a cake, it's not quite done, and its baking right now...I just didn't want you to feel as if I'm just making myself comfortable and taking up your space and time. You don't have to eat it if you don't."

"...Yes, I like sweets." Shadow said as he poked his nose in the kitchen. His kitchen seemed different; there were different types of food everywhere. Cabinets were filled, refrigerator was packed. He didn't even think about opening the freezer. The sink was full of bowls and mixing utensils. He knelt down and looked into the window of the oven.

"Its vanilla, but I have chocolate icing." She informed. Shadow stood up.

"Why are you baking?"

"As a thank you." She smiled.

"Thank you? You don't need to thank me."

"I do." She said before opening the over door and poking the cake with a fork. "Just give it a little more. It'll be done soon. You took a long shower, which gave me time to do this." Shadow nodded, he headed back to the living room and sat down. _Halloween...Maybe she'll get her cast removed by then_. He closed his eyes. Amy walked in and sat beside him.

"You're pretty versatile with only one arm." he said keeping his eyes shut. She giggled.

"Sonic said the same thing."

"I heard."

"Well it's not really that difficult, I just have to do stuff a bit slower and more alert. The only few things I really have trouble doing is dressing and multitasking."

"I would hope you have trouble multitasking with a broken arm." Shadow mentioned. Amy shrugged her shoulders before sitting back, and resting her legs on the couch, curling her body slightly. They both rested silently before Amy gave in to speech.

"I'm sorry I kind of yelled at you today and called you fat."

"You called me fat?" Shadow asked, finally given in to opening his eyes.

"Not in those terms...but yeah."

"If you think I'm overweight, why bake me a cake?" Shadow asked with a hint of humor.

"I don't think you're fat." She exclaimed. Amy sighed before grabbing and burying her head in the throw pillow behind her. "You are perfect weight! But, you still need to eat healthy." She muttered uncovering one eye.

"So why bake a cake."

"Because I know how!" Amy put the pillow down and shuffled her way closer to him, "And, a way to a man's heart...Is through his stomach." She whispered before winking. Shadow remained silent.

"...I'm no ordinary man." He responded. Amy smiled before nodding her head; she sat back and took in a deep breath.

"And, it's not ordinary cake! Besides, everyone is an individual regardless where they are from, who they group with, or if they're alone! However, in the end...We all are the same. We all need to eat, sleep...Potty...nurture and be nurtured. In some way it is what keeps people living. We all need love...And you-my friend-need love. Whether or not you are ordinary, or extraordinary, this is everyone's burden." She explained. Shadow shook his head side-to-side ever so slightly.

"Poet? You might want to check the cake." He said. Amy jumped up and flew into the kitchen. Shadow chuckled before getting up and accompanying her into the kitchen. He watched her struggle for a few seconds with the hot oven, before intervening; slipping on an oven mitt he pulled out the small cake and rested it on the stove top. Amy stood up and fanned herself from the heat.

"Thanks, all we do now is icing the cake, let it sit, then eat!" She said. Amy handed Shadow the icing container to open and the frosting spatula. "I'll let you spread it."

"Yes...Seeing that you need TWO hands to use this." Shadow retorted before he dug into the container and whipped out the chocolate icing, spreading it on the cake. Amy giggled then snatched the spatula from his hand.

"Like this..." She demonstrated. "You do it like you're killing someone, a little finesse." Amy handed him back the spatula. Shadow rolled his eyes, he felt like a child. He imitated her moves finishing the cake. "Good, now let it cool off a bit." Amy leaned on the counter eating the icing off of the spatula. "The cake looks good! You iced it really well, you learn fast!"

"It wasn't a difficult thing to do."

"Yeah well, some people tend to have trouble doing the simple stuff." She said in between swallows.

"Like...You?"

"Hey! I'm doing well for...One arm." She muttered, before giving him a big smile. "Besides...I think this arm gives me character." Shadow huffed, and then smiled. "You know...You never told me what you wrote under the cast."

"I'm pretty sure if you use a mirror you would be able to see it...But, that would be cheating." He reminded. Amy fiddled with her bangs before making a goofy face.

"You're so different when we're alone." She said.

"How so?"

"Well, nicer I guess. You're really sweet underneath that...uh, rough, angry, dark...hmm...Not a nice look." She finished.

"I see...I am a bit terrible." He replied.

"No! You're not!" She burst out.

"Calm yourself. I'm just messing around." His response earned him a heavy shoulder slap. His face contorted as he looked at her in shock. "What the fuck?" He asked with heavy tone.

"Don't play around. You think too negative of yourself!" She gave him a sour look.

"How about...That cake?" He changed the subject. Amy turned around to the cake ready to serve. Shadow sat down in the dining room, he rubbed his arm to relieve the sting. Amy walked in with a small plate and fork in hand. She set the plate in front of him and sat down in the chair adjacent to his, waiting to see his reaction to her baking. Shadow picked the fork up and dissected the cake into two before taking small fractions apart. He lifted the spongy sweet cake into his mouth and fiddled with it for a while before making a confused face.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. Shadow slowly tore the cake apart in this mouth and pulled out a twisted wire tie. Amy's face slowly turned from confusion to embarrassment. Shadow's face slowly turned into a smile, before his vocal chords sounded a few chuckles.

"Why did you bake this in the cake?" He muttered with a huge grin on his face, "Do you want me dead?" Amy's face lit up red before she buried her embarrassment into the table.

"I wondered where it went." She whimpered. Shadow gave off a haughty laugh before taking the next bite. He picked her head off the table with his left hand and tried to sit her up.

"No! I'm ashamed!" She yelled. Shadow couldn't help but laugh even more! He could feel his muscles in his abdomen tighten as his eyes began to tear. Amy hid her face again before walking away to the kitchen. He followed her in. She was standing over the sink. He leaned his backside on the countered and finished the cake before setting it in front of her.

"It was good." He assured.

"No! You almost swallowed a wired tie! When I was opening the small bag of sugar, I knew I lost it! It fell in the cake batter." She explained.

"It's not that bad." He assured once more. She nodded no, her face was so rosy red he couldn't help but enjoy her embarrassment. She sighed before speaking again.

"This always happens to me, I have the worst luck."

"I'm sure you don't." He responded before nudging her cheek with his nose. "It tasted good, I can assure you that." She could smell the fragrance emanating from his showered fur, and the chocolate from his breath. She smiled, even though this little moment was an embarrassment, she was glad it happened. Amy had never heard Shadow laugh so hard that tears fell from the corners of his eyes.

"Well, maybe it wasn't so bad." She looked up, "But we'll just keep this to our self...Right?"

"If you want," he finished before cutting himself another piece.

"You do really like sweets"

"Yes."

After Amy showered, Shadow sat at the bottom of the bed and watched her inspect the pillows he had. She made sure to sleep on the best and cleanest pillow. Shadow's face slowly slipped into a cruddy look as she even began to sniff the pillows. "I don't want to sleep on a death pillow...I've spent nights at people's homes and been given death pillows." She muttered as she moved to the next pillow. "I think it's cool you have multiple pillows on your bed, not many guys like having more than one pillow on their bed." She continued. Shadow shrugged.

"Decided on a pillow yet?" He asked.

"I'll take this one." She put it between her and her knees as she leaned on his headboard, "this would be your first sleepover."

"Sleepover? I'm a guy, and you're too old." He retorted. Amy giggled.

"Don't need to get too sensitive, I didn't mean to hurt your man pride."

"Besides, what the fuck is a death pillow?"

"A death pillow is a pillow someone gives you when you spend the night at their house," She began, "it's a pillow that is flat, capable of folding six times, full of lint fuzzes, and smells. Quite the uncomfort."

"I don't think I have these pillows long enough for it to even begin the process of 'death'." He said, grabbing one of his pillows and inspecting it. Amy smiled.

"You have nice pillows." She admitted as she buried her head in it. Shadow tossed his pillow back at the headboard then buried himself in it. Amy snuck herself beside him, reached over and turned the lamp off.

"What are you doing?" He popped his head out his pillow.

"Nothing," She responded, causing him to turn the lamp back on. She looked up at him.

"You said you didn't mind me staying in your bed." She reminded him. He gave her a small death stare before turning his light back off, and setting his head back on the pillow facing away from her. He could feel her moving behind him, she was so close to him right now. His mind forced himself awake just to keep his senses on her. This was strange to him, something new. This small sensation crawled from the back of his neck to brain. Her nose was tickling his neck, her breathing in and out made him insane. He couldn't close his eyes, they pry open with her every breath. He could hear a small giggle escape her throat.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I can feel your fur rise...Its tickling my nose." She whispered. His body immediately calmed down as he could feel a chuckle burn his throat.

"You're breathing is tickling my neck." He admitted. She ran her nose along his neck as a taunt before pulling her head away. It became silent once more as they both slowly began to drift into dormancy. His eyes shot open as he could feel her nose again on his neck. His mouth curled into a smile before falling asleep for the night.

**Bleh, took forever to update...New Chapter soon! **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	22. Third GUN Infiltration Part I

**A/N: Chapter 22! More to come. Summer Vacation :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA related characters :(**

**Chapter 22: Third G.U.N. Infiltration Part I**

Shadow shifted his body over to find a more comfortable spot to sleep. He rolled over and buried his head somewhere soft on his bed. He could care less as to seeing what he was doing. He could feel the sun's infiltrating rays burn his eyes while they were closed. After a few minutes of realizing he would not fall back asleep he let his eyes open up. The smell of shampoo tingled his nose. With about thirty seconds of concentration, Shadow realized he buried his face in the back of Amy's neck. He forgot she was there. He rolled over, giving his body some air space between hers.

Shadow sat up quietly, trying not to wake her up. He slowly climbed over Amy and walked into the bathroom. Shadow grabbed his toothbrush and washed it under warm water from the faucet. He squeezed some toothpaste on to the brush and began to brush his teeth. He spat the foam out his mouth and took in some water, while swooshing water in his mouth, Shadow caught a glimpse of Amy rolling over into his spot. She was attracted to the warmth emanating from the sheets. Shadow spat the water out and dried his face. He turned the faucet off and walked back into his room to study her.

This was the first time he ever shared his bed, the first time he really ever shared anything. Shadow watched Amy as she slept. She slowly disappeared beneath the mass disordered bed sheets and pillows. Shadow thought solemnly to himself, _she must know I'm watching..._He decided to enjoy his moment and play little games with her sleeping presence. Shadow gingerly crept over her and relaxed his body besides her. Filled with caution, Shadow slowly pried the twisted bed sheets from Amy's fingers and soon away from her concealed face. Chills and jitters sparked up his spine as he kept quiet, hoping not to be detected. He passed his finger lightly over her nose and bangs. No response. He passed his fingers over the rim of her right ear, which earned him a twitch. As Amy's ear soon relaxed and rested, Shadow passed his finger up the bridge of her nose and through her bangs, receiving a twitch from her nose. Shadow burned with delight as he suppressed chuckles beneath his breath. She was amusing him, without even waking up. Shadow lightly blew across her eyes. Her eyes tightened and loosened to open. _Success_. "Good Morning."

Amy blinked a few times before adjusting to the brightness of the bedroom. She focused her eyes on a very amused Shadow.

"No Good Morning?" He asked, just a bit of sarcasm left his voice. Amy murmured a "good morning" before regaining full consciousness of where she was. With a few seconds of silence, she pulled the bed sheets back on top of her before muttering.

"Invest in some good curtains."

Shadow smiled. Curtains would be nice.

* * *

Tails handed out a tray of glasses filled with a fruit beverage since he was the host of the meeting. "Let's get this going." He started, "I don't think we should worry too much about the last emerald in G.U.N.'s possession IF we fail this. Our main priority is to have at least the advantage in the amount of emeralds than Doctor Eggman. We should start finding the free emeralds around the planet. I'm just about done with the emeralds' detector."

"Sweet, an Adventure." Sonic chimed. Rouge pulled out the blue print and pointed to the entrance they would take inside.

"We can get in there. It's a cargo dock, not too much surveillance, and to the left here is the filter."

"How do we get passed the suction of the filter?" Knuckles asked. Rouge thought about it for a moment.

"If we clog it, we'll definitely be detected."

"Not if we clog it with the obvious culprits the filter is normally clogged with. Then we can sneak in quick before they come to clean it." Shadow added.

"But what does sea filters normally clog with? This isn't a public swimming pool; we can't just throw junk in there." Sonic said.

"Seaweed, pollution from the underwater vehicles, large cargo objects."

"How do we know these people aren't neat?" Knuckles asked.

"I doubt it. There wouldn't be a filter if they were so spick-and-span. It's a constantly used port; trash is bound to get caught up somehow."

"Yeah, we'll just carry some random port trash...And throw it in?" Sonic said un-amused by this idea he created. It was silent again. Amy slurped on her drink breaking the silence.

"We could always...Take a risk and jump in." Sonic suggested.

"No! And risk being sliced to pieces?" Amy barked. Sonic knew it was a stupid suggestion, but a suggestion is a suggestion when there are no suggestions being passed around. Tails studied the blue print before lighting up with ideas.

"See here, this bend of a line means there is a depression of the floor of the port, possibly to fit the different sizes of water vehicles passing by. The positioning of the vent for the filter is about a few meters up. Chances are, if waste is deposited too far from the filter, it would be caught in the depression to pile up. And when it passes the height of the vent, it is when it is sucked in and removed by the filter. This keeps the filter from mass clogging and at the same time, doesn't keep the port TOO dirty. I think we can get trash from there." He said pointing to the depression marks in the wired frame of the port.

"It's better than jumping in with fingers crossed." Knuckles said. Sonic nodded with a grin.

"So let's do this and hope they didn't do a mass cleaning of the pit thing." Sonic finished.

* * *

A few days later...

Amy found underwater traveling much more decent than that of air. She watched the scenery from a spherical window in one of the cabins of Tails' small submarine. The submarine hummed ever so lightly. Being underwater made Amy want to visit the beach before the snow fell for winter. Maybe she'll make a beach date minus the heat, bikini and swimming. Her eyes shifted to Shadow and Sonic, bickering over flippers. Shadow had his hands twisted in Sonic's flippers trying to get them on him right, while Sonic, controlling his feet to get inside properly. Words like 'stupid' and 'big-foot' spat out of Shadow's mouth while the only words Sonic could say was 'Shut-up' and 'I don't wear these often.' She studied the two interacting with each other. It was far different then earlier in time. They seemed to despise each other, Sonic disrespected Shadow for accusations and Shadow disrespected Sonic for his own reasons. Now, seem to pretend to forget the past and keep going. Shadow and Sonic were often mistaken to be the same people, but studying them ever so carefully, Amy could see the difference in features all over that even made her feel foolish for mistaking Shadow for Sonic.

Shadow's brow fell down lower than Sonic's. Sonic's nose curved just a bit higher than Shadow's. Shadow's eyes were more slant and angular while Sonic had gorgeous almond shaped eyes. Shadow's jaw structure was broader than Sonic's jaw. Sonic still kept a childish face in an adult state, while it would be hard to imagine Shadow as a child, possibly because Amy knew Sonic as a child. Amy fell, lost in her thoughts, Shadow was just a bit taller than Sonic, but also had less body mass than Sonic. His height was probably because of the style he wore his quills, she thought.

"What?" Two voices chimed in, snapping Amy out of her thoughts. She came to the realization that she was more than studying the hedgehogs, she was staring. She smiled before waving her good hand, dismissing her previous action. Sonic chuckled while Shadow tightened the flippers around Sonic's ankles.

"There. They shouldn't fall off again." Shadow finished. Sonic walked back to Tails' cockpit like a duck. Shadow began to put his own flippers on.

"Sorry for the staring, I wasn't really even paying attention to you two." She lied. She earned a small 'hmph' from Shadow. Shadow sat besides Amy as she took her cheek spot on his shoulder. "You are going to be careful this time, right?"

"I'll make sure I'll get extra sliced up, just for you." He joked. She looked up with an unpleased face.

"Not funny." She responded softly. He sighed and shrugged off her attitude. Shadow leaned his head against hers. "You know, I do worry when you are doing these things."

"I'm sure you do."

"I just want you to be careful. I can't tell you 'No don't do this', because I guess you need to, but...It still doesn't ease knowing you are in danger." She said. Shadow didn't respond, but his silence was enough for her. She didn't want him retorting about how "strong" or "invincible" he is, but just to know she does worry for his safety and to accept it. "Did you eat?"

"No."

"Why didn't you eat? What if you get hungry?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't die."

"But now you can't eat, because it's not good to eat before swimming. You'll cramp up." She ended; Shadow couldn't help but laugh at her. She gave him a face, forcing him to explain his delight.

"If I ever knew what it felt to have a mother. It is this right here." He answered. She stood silent, before smiling. The submarine came to a standstill and a few seconds later, the hatch in the center of the room opened the floor, leaving a small lake opening for an exit.

"I guess it's time for you to go." Amy muttered. Sonic and Tails entered the room, Sonic with a pleading look at Shadow.

"Don't forget, once you get passed the filter; send a transmission this way so we can walk you around." Tails reminded.

"What is it now?" He asked. Sonic lifted his oxygen gear; he was having trouble getting it on. Shadow rolled his eyes before strapping Sonic up with a mask that covered the whole face and a small tank designed to be discrete and lightweight. The mask is designed to keep the mouth and nose free for speech and breathing. Sonic gave Shadow a thumb up after being securely strapped to his life tank. Shadow then prepped himself for the dive. Sonic hovered over the opening before dropping himself in. The words "stupid water" filled the room before disappearing into the ocean deep. Shadow jumped in and let himself sink a bit to find where Sonic had gone. After a few meters down Rouge let herself go, and followed in was Knuckles.

The ocean was definitely dark, and the only beam of light illuminating this darkness was the two high beams coming from the front of the submarine. Shadow tinkered with the small waterproof flashlight on his water vest. Light. He could see Sonic just turned his on as well. At the moment, everyone was simple floating orbs of light. "Sonic, are you alive?" Shadow asked through a small microphone at the side of the mask.

"Yeah, I just don't find swimming something that compliments my talented self." He said as he struggled a bit to stay afloat.

"Well let's get going." A feminine voice of Rouge spoke through the ear piece on the left side of the mask. As they swam the few meters to the port, the trash pile up was immediately noticeable. Tails was right. They all made it in and swam up to scout the surface of the inside of the port. The four of them poked the top of the heads out like sea creatures, surveying the scenery. Shadow's eyes focused on a small chocolate bar wrapper that stuck itself to his mask.

"So much for your idea Knuckles." He said as he peeled of the wrapper and swooshed it away in the water. Small giggles filled their ear pieces. Shadow let himself sink again to the bottom of the port, surveying the garbage. He looked over to the left to survey the opening of the filter far off to the left of him. Sonic joined his side.

"Should we just grab garbage and stuff it?" He asked.

"I guess." Shadow responded and grabbed a small test piece. He swam over to the filter vent which seemed to be closed. The automated sensors opened the vent as he went near and a heavy suction pulled him through. "SHIT!" He forced himself over to the left of the filter and took a small break.

"Are you okay?" Rouge's voice transmitted through.

"Yeah...This is new."

"I still think we can clog it. It's just going to be hard to get through."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"It has a cover so when trash comes near it will be sucked in, disintegrated and then put away. So it won't clog too much with trash waiting to be crushed." Shadow explained, "I think only two of us can go in, the other two has to stay to throw trash in, it's a two man job to get in."

"Well let's get to it." Knuckles spoke through his microphone as he picked trash above his head. Sonic swam over to the right side of the filter waiting for a signal to slip in.

"Go." Shadow gave the cue for Knuckles to start sending trash towards them. As if known, the filter lid opened up sucking the trash, only difference is more and more came. The filter kept sucking up the trash one by one, without rest. Now both Knuckles and Rouge were adding their share to the filter. The filter gave off a gruesome screech and the sucking stopped. Shadow and Sonic slipped themselves through before the vent closed. Inside was like a long hallway and at the end was a large steel fan, jammed with large sheets of scrap metal, the fan seemed to be operating, electric current still flowing through the wires that gave it life. A small vibration filled the long waterway as the fan sent a tremor to break the piece of metal.

"Rouge, where do we go from here?" Shadow asked.

"Hurry please; I don't want to be shredded." Sonic added.

"Facing the filter, to the right should be a smaller vent, the size large enough for beings and small machines, probably the hatch to fix the filter if anything happened. Go in through there."

"I don't see anything." Sonic said.

"It's probably closer to the fan." Shadow swam closer until he saw a difference in lighting on the metal, a small opening. Sonic followed suit. Shadow floated above the hatch and let Sonic pass first. A large screech and hum filled the waterway as Shadow felt a small suction pull him back.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed Shadow's arm with one hand, and a small step from a ladder inside the opening with the other. Shadow held tight on the opening of the maintenance shaft with his left hand, gripped tight by Sonic on his right, and attempted to climb in. A good size metal scrap piece slammed into Shadow's mask, cracking it fatally and letting water into the mask. Sonic could only see the rush of bubbles after the collision and used all his strength to pull Shadow in. Vision fogged by air pockets, rushing water and rushing air, Shadow groped around of the ladder ledge Sonic's been telling him to grab. They both pull themselves out and above water. They crawled into a space where Shadow can take off the busted mask.

"Fuck! Why me?" He cursed as he licked his busted lip, "fuck."

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked as he peeled his mask off.

"Yeah."

"What's going on in there?" Knuckles asked through the ear piece.

"The fan turned on before we even settled inside the shaft. But we're fine now." Sonic explained.

"Any injuries?" Rouge asked.

"If you count a busted lip." Shadow responded, "We're fine in here. You might as well go back to the submarine, tell Tails we're inside. Maybe you can lead us inside from there."

"Okay, but certain parts of the island I can't help you with." She reminded.

"Okay, let's keep going." Shadow said. Shadow clicked a few buttons on the ear piece he pulled out from the mask. As soon as Tails' voice was heard through both their ear pieces, Shadow clipped the ear piece to his ear.

"Are you guys safe?" Tails asked.

"Yep, Rouge and Knuckles is heading back that way. They couldn't get in." Sonic informed him.

"Uh okay. Well let's begin. Where are you guys?"

"There should be a small shaft near the fan of the filter on the blueprint, do you see it?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah."

"We're there."

**Yepp...Ending there. Chapter 23 very very soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	23. Third GUN Infiltration Part II

**A/N: ah, this story is quite old (in age). Haha, I should update more often :) yay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SEGA related characters**

**Chapter 23: Third G.U.N. Infiltration Part II**

Shadow listened in carefully to Tails' directions through the ear piece. He repeated the words in his head, _straight, left, straight, straight, right, left. _These directions would help guide Sonic and him out of the maintenance shaft. _Straight, left, straight, straight, right, left. _He closed his eyes and burned it into his memory once more, _straight, left, straight, straight, right left. _

"Once you hit a certain point, I believe our connection will be cut due to distance, though you don't have to worry about it for a while I presume." Tails mentioned. Sonic and Shadow started maneuvering their way through the maze of small corridors and ladders. Shadow saw the first turn but continued straight, _Straight._ The second corridor appeared over to his left, _left. _Sonic and Shadow picked up their speed a bit, _straight...straight...right._ Left; a lone ladder built itself up to another level of the maintenance shaft. Sonic and Shadow climbed the ladder and received the new directions via ear pierce.

"It's not so difficult from here, if you walk a few meters ahead there should be a watertight door..." Tails informed. Shadow and Sonic ran the few meters and met the expected door. Shadow grabbed the large wheel handle and twisted it loose while Sonic applied force to open. "Take your time you guys! Don't just rush; you don't know what's on the other side."

"Pfft, Tails you are talking to the fastest beings alive!" Sonic retorted as he hopped down into the new area. Shadow followed inside. The two hedgehogs surveyed their surroundings. They made it into a corridor, but by the small scale of this corridor, Shadow came to the conclusion that they were still in the maintenance sections of the base.

"It's pretty empty Tails." Sonic said.

"I think it's because we're still in the maintenance side." Shadow informed.

"He's right, okay be on your guard for workers. If you go left and follow that corridor, it should lead you to another watertight door." Tails directed. Sonic and Shadow obeyed. Once at the door,

"I think it needs a key card, or a combination code to open." Sonic said, as he pushed buttons on a small key pad. Tails remained quiet to think. Shadow could hear him speaking to someone in the distance on board the ship.

"Rouge can't help us on this one; you'll have to find a way to get around this one." He finished.

"Is there another way through the shaft? That goes passed this door?" Shadow asked.

"Possibly, not everything is drawn on this blueprint since some parts are really small to even scale."

"We're going to try that." Shadow replied as he walked back to where they started.

"Okay, I'll direct you as far as I can." With that, Shadow and Sonic hopped back into the maintenance shaft and shut the watertight door. They backtracked a few steps before taking a different course. Instead of going straight the third time, they decided to take the shaft path left. Taking it a few meters ahead, they came across a ladder to their right. Climbing it brought them to a higher level. The maintenance shaft slowly decreased in moving space, signaling the elevation to a much less used are.

"I'm starting to feel the squeeze here." Sonic groaned.

"Okay, there should be a vent cover to your right." Tails said. Shadow spotted the vent cover and crept to it. The shaft's walls definitely were closing as they moved deeper. Sonic peeped over Shadow's head.

"Claustrophobia eh?" He said accentuating the small ventilation shaft.

"It is pretty small, if you go through there, you can bypass all the nonsense in between, like that door." Tails said. Shadow pulled out a small Phillips screw driver and began unscrewing the screws bolting the vent cover tight. Shadow laid flat on his belly and slipped himself in.

"It's dusty in there!" Sonic hollered into the small shaft.

"Will you just get the fuck in?" Shadow said, blowing dust of his face. Sonic obeyed and slivered inside. Shadow groped for his small flash light and turned it on.

If felt like they were crawling for hours. Shadow felt like a feather duster, just moving around through the vents, cleaning. "Tails! My lungs have more dust then these vents right now!" Shadow spat, then coughed.

"Alright you are almost close! On the next turn, turn left." Tails responded while studying the blueprint. Sonic rubbed his eyes from the dust particles caught in his eye. They turned left and Shadow punched out the small vent cover. He slipped himself out slowly, begging some God to keep him from falling on his head. Alas, sweet ground, sweet standing upright. Sonic slipped himself out just as carefully and began dusting himself off.

"Okay, we made it through. Where are we?" Shadow asked.

"You should be passed that watertight door you couldn't get in through, but not too far from there." Tails said. Shadow looked over to his left, and into the distance was the watertight door. _All that, for this?_ _I suppose I can't complain_. "Go to your right and you should see a staircase, take that down three levels, there should be another watertight door, hopefully there isn't a key pad on it. If there is, we have to find another way." Shadow and Sonic headed in that direction. "Be careful for workers."

"If anyone comes, I'll just knock them out quietly, we can use their key card if they have one." Shadow said as he picked up his speed.

"I guess...That would work." Tails muttered. As Tails predicted, someone was walking up the staircase they were about to go down. Without thinking, Shadow took the matters into his own hands. With swift movements and knowledge of body anatomy, he applied quick pressure to the man's neck and leaned him on the wall. Shadow studied the man, he was middle aged with a lab coat. He seemed to be a high ranked scientist. Shadow slipped his hands into all available pockets for his key card.

"This card should open almost everything." Shadow said studying the intricate design of the card.

"That was quick." Sonic said.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Shadow got one of the key cards from this guy."

Shadow headed down the three flights of stairs until he made it to another door. He waved the key card at the door. The key pad gave a small green light and Shadow opened the door.

"What?" He paused in his step. There was no floor, no ceiling and no walls.

"Close the door! You'll let the water rush in!" Sonic yelped as he jumped back a few stairs.

"Wait! After this door, there's nothing recorded on this blueprint. I think this is what Rouge was talking about. The underwater maze." Tails said. Shadow slipped his foot out of the door and touched onto an invisible floor.

"This is some really streak free glass." Shadow said as he slowly walked over it. Sonic followed in.

"I'd hate to be the janitor here." Sonic mentioned as he rested his hands on his hips and admired the invisibility of the glass, "This is what it must feel like to know how to swim, you can see through the ocean."

"Can see through the ocean? I can't even see what's in front of me. I'd hate to walk into a wall."

"Keep alert..." Tails said. His voice seemed to be fizzing and fading out.

"I think from here you'll lose connection, your voice is breaking." Shadow said.

"Alright. I'll keep connected as far as I can."

Shadow and Sonic walked slowly keeping one had on the invisible wall just to check for path turns, Shadow kept his hand on the right while Sonic kept his hand on the left. The wall disappeared, and Shadow turned right and Sonic followed. Shadow got an idea since groping the path walls wasn't moving them fast enough. Shadow turned his flashlight back on to see if the light would stop at the walls, he was correct. He can tell where to turn and what walls were where with the distance the light traveled. This allowed them to move faster. _Right...Left...Right. _

"This really isn't a maze if there is no trapped dead-ends." Sonic mentioned.

"...I guess...invisibility...makes...maze." Tails voice was falling out even more.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"You're breaking up Tails." Shadow said fixing the ear piece in his ear.

"...I...sa..." The line went dead.

"I think we broke connection...Let's keep moving." Shadow said. A whistle could be heard off in the distance. Shadow stopped moving and turned off the flash light. Sonic and Shadow stood completely still. Off in the distance of the ocean, another scientist could be seen casually walking the maze, humming and whistling to a song.

"Shit, what do we do?" Sonic whispered. Shadow was at a loss for ideas. They couldn't camouflage themselves and there was no place to hide. They were busted. The man noticed them off in the distance but mistaken them afar as G.U.N. troops and waved casually. Sonic waved with a bit of confusion. As the man came closer, he realized his mistake and stopped in his tracks. Shadow charged at him quickly as the man turned to run. He felt a flat pressure across his body stopping him in his tracks. _Fucking invisible walls. _Shadow turned and quickly maneuvered himself around the invisible hallways until he caught the man.

"Please! Please! I beg you. Don't harm an ol'man like me!" The man pleaded, he was high up in the ages, balding and his round ears drooped weakly. His fur was spotted with natural and age spots. "You...You're that beast! Shadow!" He gasped. Shadow rolled his eyes and put the man on his feet but held tight to his arm.

"Listen old guy. I don't need your hassle, you help us get through this maze and get us to the chaos emerald." Shadow said.

"Never!"

Shadow sighed; everyone is always so difficult with him. Sonic finally made it around the corner.

"Sonic! The hero has come!" He said with his great elderly voice.

"Not exactly." Sonic started, "listen, we need your help sir. We need to get to the chaos emerald to stop Dr. Eggman from destroying the planet." He said with one finger extended to emphasize the severity. The old man thought for a while. "Would Sonic the Hedgehog ever commit wrong?" Sonic added. Shadow rolled his eyes. How he can get everyone on his side amazed him.

"Well, I suppose if it's for the good of the world." He responded. Shadow loosened his grip on his arm. "I'm Professor Charles Darwin, not to be confused with Charles Darwin the extraordinary scientist, and I was named after him."

"Trust me; we weren't planning on confusing you with him." Shadow said thinking about the centuries that passed since that scientist has been alive. The old scientist turned around and began his back track, leading Sonic and Shadow around the maze. Throughout the whole underwater passage way until another watertight door was in sight. Professor Darwin scanned his card on key pad and continued with Sonic and Shadow at his tail.

"Watch your step!" The scientist cooed as he walked down the small flight of invisible stairs. Sonic and Shadow weren't so graceful going down the stairs and they both tumbled missing the whole first step, taking each other and the old scientist down with them. Bangs and yelps filled the invisible hallways. Shadow opened his eyes to Sonic twisted around his legs and the scientist beneath him. "I said! Watch your steps!" Darwin yelled.

After everyone fixed themselves and locked their bones back in place, Professor Darwin continued his limping body to showing them the rest of the underwater passageways. The second watertight door was visible but visible with a whole wall behind it and Darwin swiped his card once more, and a large chamber was exposed. There were tons of scientists and guards all over, a total infestation. Scientists were working on their inventions, experiments, observing and recording. Guards patrolled the area.

"How the fuck are we suppose to get in there?" Sonic exclaimed to the scientist. The scientist dusted his glasses off and slipped them back on.

"Uh...This is the ending of the path! You would've had to deal with them anyway." The scientist said as he pushed a small red button beside the door. Without adieu, a screeching siren and red spinning lights engulfed the workspace. Professor Charles Darwin ratted them out.

"You fucking maniac!" Shadow said as he pushed the scientist out the way and ran into the room preparing for a battle.

**Meh, maybe it wasn't so good? I think I added too many details. But this is how I wanted it :) I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter really soon**

**Thank you for reading :D**


	24. Third GUN Infiltration Part III

**A/N: This story is going to be a long one haha. Just think of it as a saga or something. Like each chapter could be an episode? Hmm. I can't remember what color Chaos Emerald I was up to. I know I used red and cyan. eyyaaa.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SEGA related characters.**

**Chapter 24: Third G.U.N. Infiltration Part III**

Shadow hopped off of the banister and into the main level where most of the scientific action occurred. He climbed up machines and jumped through cables, cords, pipes and other machines dodging bullets projecting his way. He swung between the rails and mesh floor of a suspended balcony where two G.U.N. troops fired at him. With a few ducks and dodges, Shadow passed their defense and began the offense. He grabbed one officer and tore him apart from his assault rifle and slammed him against the other officer. Shadow tore the assault rifle off of the second officer and began firing both rifles at distant opponents.

Shadow could see Sonic knocking out officers and scientists from behind. "You don't have to shoot at them!" He shouted before knocking an attacking officer. Shadow was careful not to shoot the distant officers in any fatal areas on the body. Most of the bullets grazed or pierced legs and arms. He ignored Sonic's plea and continue to knock guards off from the distance while dodging their bullets. More G.U.N. troops entered in through the watertight door opened by Darwin, the same door Shadow and Sonic entered. _This isn't going to work, this'll just waste time! They'll keep coming; I have to find that emerald!_ A G.U.N. troop slung around the corner of the balcony, kneeled and aimed at Shadow.

"Freeze!" He yelped. Shadow flipped the assault rifle in his hand before throwing at him, direct contact with the man's head. The G.U.N. troop fell over with a groan. Shadow acted quick and jumped on the man's body, picking him up by the collar.

"Where is the Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked with threat dripping through his teeth. The man stuttered a bit and tried to break free. Shadow slammed his body against the wall and fired at officers making their way to him. "Where is it?" He commanded.

"Uh...Down o-on the main floor there's large doors-" The guy started, fear kept his voice from sounding understandable.

"Repeat that." Shadow ordered, slamming the guy's back against the wall as a taunt.

"Through the doors downstairs! Down that hallway should lead you to'em!" He answers. Shadow smirked and threw the man at the charging set of G.U.N. troops. He jumped again on the banister.

"Sonic! Through those doors down there!" Shadow said, pointing to the large framed mechanical doors. They both jumped down and ran to the door. Shadow swiped the key card he stolen and opened the doors.

"They're getting inside the safe!" One of the G.U.N. troops yelled. Hundreds of bullets were fired in Shadow and Sonic's direction. Seeing the potential harm, Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and threw himself and Sonic down the descending stairs, no matter how hard they would fall.

* * *

Shadow could feel the slamming and gravity pulling him further down, hitting each step one by one. His whole body felt bruised, leaving him wondering whether throwing themselves down the stairs was the right option. Well, at least there were no bullet wounds. Alas, solid ground. Shadow could hear Sonic groaning in pain. Shadow rubbed his head before attempting to sit up. He could feel the bruises growing in size as his body reacted like a beaten fruit; soft, weak, squishy. Sonic rolled off his back and onto his knees. "Whenever you feel like throwing yourself down the stairs to dodge a life threatening situation, don't fucking save me too." Sonic muttered in agony. _I don't think I'll save myself. _Shadow pulled himself to his feet and surveyed his surroundings. They were in the beginning of a long hallway. The G.U.N. troops weren't chasing after them, Shadow wondered why. Instead they shut the door behind them. _Fooled? _

Sonic started walking down the hallway and Shadow followed. Another watertight door and key pad was in site. Shadow swiped the key card and the door unlocked. With a small push from Shadow, the door opened. The door revealed their final destination, an invisible room. Shadow walked in carefully to survey the chamber. In the center of the chamber was a light beaming from the ceiling, lighting a key pad on the floor. Shadow swiped the key card for the last time. A hiss and unlock came from the surface of the safe cover. Steam escaped from the cover as it elevated to reveal a smaller safer which opened once securely in place above ground. A bright green light shined brilliantly inside. The third Chaos Emerald. Shadow snatched the emerald from inside. "Finally."

Suddenly one G.U.N. Troop entered through the opened watertight door. He shut the door behind him. "Shit!" Sonic yelped as he turned around preparing himself. Shadow already understood the situation. His body burned outrageously as his heart skipped beats. He could feel. _Shayde._

"I see you beat me to the emerald Shadow." The G.U.N. troop casually says as he walks towards Sonic and Shadow. Shadow turned to face this G.U.N. troop. He gripped the emerald tight in his hand.

"I see you're just too slow to keep up with us." Shadow retorted. The G.U.N. troop grinned.

"Maybe," Shayde replied, "I suggest you prepare yourself." The trooper picked up his assault rifle and aimed to fire. Sonic dashed towards Shayde, dodging Shayde's firing. Shayde dropped the weapon and dodged Sonic and headed straight for Shadow. Shadow lunged out in attack against Shayde, keeping in mind the Chaos Emerald in his hand. He passed punches and kicks to each other, swinging and missing. Sonic grabbed Shayde from behind and forced him into a sleeper hold. Shadow slammed his knee into Shayde's abdomen three times before Shayde broke off. He smashed the back of his head on Sonic's face, causing Sonic to pull back in agony. Shayde grabbed Shadow by the neck and forced him up against the invisible glass.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled as he threw the chaos emerald his way. Sonic caught the emerald and Shadow held tight on to Shayde. Shadow head butted Shayde into letting go of his neck. Shayde tumbled to the floor and Shadow jumped on top, delivering severe blows to Shayde's face. Shadow punched Shayde over and over until Shayde remained still. Shadow could feel his knuckles begging for rest. His hand's pounding with pain and rage. He stopped for a brief second to understand the situation. The G.U.N. troop face was battered and broken.

"Is he dead?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded his head 'no'. This was another trick. The G.U.N. troop's skin started crawling._ What the fuck?!_ Shadow hopped off him and watched in a distance. Shayde was morphing into a different person. Shadow decided to attack while the transformation was taken place. He grabbed Shayde by the arm but Shayde pulled away for protection. Shayde was not successful. Shadow kicked Shayde over to the corner and started sending fatal blows to Shayde's face. This contorted Shayde's face. He was half transformed and remained original seemingly because of lack of concentration. He growled behind his teeth and looked up with a half green, half hay yellow eye. His fur, mixed between two colors and nose melting over. After his growl he let out a soft smile.

"Are you finished?" He asked. Shadow stepped back, _did anything faze him? _"Yes? My turn," Shayde whispered. Shayde lunged out at Shadow with remarkable speed. His body movements were healthy, not crippled by anything Shadow did. Shadow ducked and dodged as much as he could, still connecting with some blows. Sonic slipped between Shadow and Shayde, handing the chaos emerald to Shadow and locked his hands with Shayde. The two were exerting force against one another to see who will buckle first. "So, you are Sonic the Hedgehog huh? Not bad for being born naturally." Shayde spoke. Sonic huffed as he kept his concentration on his balance.

"Well, hard to tell you but, there's a reason why people see me as a fucking hero." Sonic responded as he let Shayde go, allowing Shayde to use his own pent up momentum and fall forward. Sonic ducked under and flipped him from underneath. Shadow grabbed the tripped Shayde and swung him against the glass wall. Shayde grimaced but still kept up his end of the fight. "We have to get out of here Shadow." Sonic whispered. Shadow knew they couldn't contact Tails at the moment. Shadow turned toward the watertight door, which was shut. It was shut air tight, no way in reopening. _New plan...new plan. _There was no key card on the way out, the door was never meant to be shut with someone inside. Shadow observed the rest of the room. No exit. They were stuck inside. Then what could Shayde be planning, that he just locked them all in? "Shadow! Look out!" Sonic yelped from the floor. Shadow wasn't even paying attention; Shayde lunged at Shadow knocking the chaos emerald from his grasp.

"Shit." Shadow muttered as Shayde grabbed him in a chokehold. Shadow attempted to reach for the emerald, but Shayde's body weight forced him to the ground. He could feel his chin smashing hard on the hard glass below him. Shayde snatched the emerald. Sonic attacked Shayde but with the extensive power of the emerald, Shayde dodged and slipped behind Sonic, pushing Sonic on top of Shadow.

"I'd hate to tell you this but; I hope you two are great swimmers." Shayde said.

"What?" Sonic blurted as both Shadow and Sonic watched as a large submarine headed straight for the glass chamber, "Its going fucking hit us!" Sonic got up and went after Shayde, but alas, the submarine hit the chamber. No mistake, this was one of the Doctor's submarines. The chamber shook Sonic's footing. Everyone was silent as they watched a large crack grow up the wall of the chamber. The submarine was still applying force until it shattered and the nose was inside. The front of the nose opened a hatch and Shayde slipped in. Sonic lunged at the machine but it already closed and began to pull out. Water started filling in with great force washing Sonic out of his space. Shadow pulled Sonic up by the collar and fixed the mask on his face. "What about you?" Sonic asked with fear in his voice.

"I can hold my breath." Shadow assured. They both waited until the chamber filled with water so they can slip out the hole. The water filled in fast. The pressure at their knees was capable of buckling them over. The most unexpected thing happened as soon as the water hit a certain level inside the chamber. The chamber itself dislocated itself from the rest of the base. Shadow turned around to see more water knocking them over into the far wall in the end. Within seconds, the whole glass chamber was filled with water and was sinking to the bottom. Shadow could feel the sting of water that escaped to his lungs but he concentrated on holding his breath and getting out. Sonic pulled Shadow by the arm to get floating. They began their escape out of the opening created from the chamber dislocation.

Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm and tried to help him swim faster without concentration on holding his breath. "Tails!" Sonic attempted to see if he swam back the way they came he might get a transmission to Tails. "Tails can you hear me?" No answer. Sonic and Shadow continued to swim. Shadow could feel his lungs constricting, begging for air. Sonic could feel Shadow crippling in his grasp. "Tails!"

"Son...Can...read me?" Tails voice broke in. The further they swam the better the connection became.

"Tails! Can you find us?" Sonic asked.

"Yes hold on." Tails started the submarine and used Sonic's transmission as a tracker to find them.

"Hurry, Shadow doesn't have an oxygen tank." Sonic informed. Shadow could feel his head getting cloudy. He felt his body get lighter as Sonic pulled him up by his torso and continued to swim up. Off in the distance, Sonic could see a small dim search light. Tails submarine was in sight but still off in the distance. Seconds too late could be fatal. Sonic started swimming Shadow over to the submarine. At this moment, Shadow wasn't responding to anything. Sonic swam under the submarine until the opening was visible. He broke out of the water to meet Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge. Knuckles pulled Shadow out of the water and laid him on the ground. Amy helped Sonic out of the water. As soon as both of them were out of the water, Sonic ripped his mask off and crawled over to where they laid Shadow.

Knuckles listened to Shadow's heart beat before attempting cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Knuckles placed his mouth on Shadow's mouth and blew in, before compressing on his chest. No response. Knuckles tried it again, and received no response once more. Amy grabbed Shadow's limp hand and held it tight. Everyone was silent except for Knuckles who attempted the CPR. No one took their next breath. After a few tries, Knuckles put his head back on Shadow's chest to hear his heartbeat. It all felt so hopeless. He tried one last time and Shadow began coughing up water. Everyone let go their breath in relief. Shadow pushed Knuckles off of him and rolled over. As Shadow picked himself of the ground he muttered a few words.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"I said...I don't care if I'm dying right here on this floor. Don't you ever put your mouth on me." Shadow repeated. Everyone started laughing except for Knuckles. Tails and Sonic decided to head back to the cockpit to get everyone home.

"I saved your fucking life!" He spat. Rouge placed her hand on his shoulder signaling him to relax. She gave Knuckles a smile before he smiled back. Shadow laid back down on the floor and closed his eyes. Amy crept over to his side and laid by his side. The awkward sensation Knuckles and Rouge received watching Amy signaled them to leave them with privacy, and with that, they left the two of them alone. Amy brushed a few strands off of Shadow's eyes as he fell silent with her fingers. Shadow opened his eyes to meet Amy's gaze. She didn't say anything. Shadow's head was spinning but seemed to calm down when he concentrated on her.

"I hope I didn't worry you too much." He whispered. She closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, shifting herself closer to him. He slipped his wet arm around her waist and pulled herself closer before retiring for the rest of the day.

**Chapter 24 over and out. Chapter 25 soon to come**

**Thank you for reading :D**


	25. To Write Love on Her Arm

****

A/N: Chapter 25... yayyy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SEGA related characters :\**

**Chapter 25: To Write Love on Her Arm**

By the time Shadow and Amy made it back to his apartment it was ten o'clock in the morning. Amy unlocked and opened the door, they both walked in and she locked it behind her. Shadow made his way over to his sofa and sluggishly laid down, sprawling out across the length of the sofa. "Shadow, you should shower and go sleep in your bed, I'm sure it's much more comfortable than the sofa." She said. He didn't respond, he just wanted a moments of relaxation. However, Amy was persistent. She kneeled down near the sofa and slipped her right arm under him to tell him she wants him to sit up. Shadow complied. He sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees. She passed her finger lightly over his nicked lip, the exhaustion could be read on his face, "Why don't you just get yourself comfortable and get ready for bed?" She suggested.

"...Yeah." He muttered before getting up and walking upstairs. She watched him walk up the stairs before she headed into his kitchen to prepare him a small snack. Shadow groaned as he watched the stairs play games with him. The stairs shifted left to right as he attempted to step on them. _Ugh...Why would a battle like this take so much out of me? _Finally reaching the top step, Shadow walked into his room and peeled himself out of the full body swimsuit and protective armor. While doing so, he came to the realization that the battle was more than what he believed it to be, and his body suit proved it. The suit was torn in almost all the places that covered joints such as the elbows and knees, and the arms had slits across. _Probably from the firing. _A few bullets must've grazed him as they slipped by. Shadow tossed the suit aimlessly and slipped onto his bed, sprawling out comfortably. The brightness of the room due to daylight upset him. _I really do need curtains._ He let his breath escape before letting his body fall into slumber.

Amy gingerly walked up the stairs with a plate carrying a simple sandwich, a glass of water and two aspirin pills in one hand. She remembered Shadow mentioning a spinning headache he had on their home. Hopefully average medicine could help the Ultimate Lifeform. After making it to the top step she pushed Shadow's bedroom door open with her body and entered. To her amazement, Shadow was already stripped bare, with the modesty of a simple pair of boxers, and fast asleep. Amy quietly placed the plate and glass on the night stand as she looked around for Shadow's body suit. Once spotted, Amy walked to it and kneeled down to inspect it. The slightest touch of the body suit stained her fingertips red. Blood. Her face contracted into a frown before looking back at Shadow. Watching him sleep with open wounds upset her. Amy tossed the body suit in the hamper, which also reminded her that she should do the laundry since it was beginning to pile up. Amy climbed on the bed and crawled to wear Shadow faced. She shook him carefully until he awoke. He looked up with pleading look, he really wanted bed rest. "I made a sandwich for you, and I brought you some aspirin and a glass of water." She spoke softly. Shadow groaned and turned over, attempting aversion. "Please?" She whispered. He pulled himself to sit up and comply. "Thank you." Amy said as she crawled over to his side, and handed him the glass of water and medication. He popped the pills in his mouth and drank the water in the glass. "After you eat, can you shower so I can bandage your cuts?"

"I can shower now." He replied.

"I rather you eat first." She suggested. Shadow didn't feel like negotiating with her so he started to eat his sandwich. "I know the sandwich isn't much, but I really want you to sleep comfortably." She finished as she stared at the bloodstained sheets.

"I see, the sandwich is 'fine'." He muttered between chews.

"When people say fine y'know it means-" Shadow cut her off with a soft touch to her hand.

"Will you believe me when I say fine?" He asked. Amy still couldn't get passed his hand resting on hers. It made her heart skip beats. Her body felt extremely sensitive all of the sudden and his fingers felt like heaven resting on the back of her hand. "Are you listening?" Shadow asked.

"Huh? Yes," Amy smiled, "I will believe you...The next time." Her response eased him. 'Fine' was now back in full use in his vocabulary. He finished the sandwich and handed her the plate. Shadow got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Don't forget! When you come out, I want to bandage your wounds." She reminded him, "Don't fall asleep."

"I won't." He said before closing the door.

* * *

Three days later, Amy received a letter pertaining information about a check up with a doctor at the clinic for her left arm. Amy waited patiently in the clinic's waiting room reading an outdated magazine. Shadow sat quietly watching the people amongst them. One lady was sitting reading a magazine across the room. It was obvious that she was pregnant and was here for that specific reason. A little boy ran over to the lady and clung onto her leg, snuggling with her newly enlarged belly. She held the young child's hands and spoke softly to him. The boy smiled before dropping to the floor to continue playing. Shadow understood that he was her child. For some reason, watching her enlightened him. _I would rather Amy be here for her reason, than for a broken arm._ Shadow felt cold chills climb up his spine with immense speed as he caught himself thinking of such an intimate possibility. Amy pregnant? He couldn't believe himself and what he was thinking. Shadow shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he tried to knock out the thought. "Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Uh...Yeah." Shadow replied, "Why?"

"You're shifting around in your seat."

"Oh...The chair could feel a little better." He lied. Shadow lazily leaned on his hand that was propped up on the arm rest of the chair. A small chuckle escaped his lips from his embarrassment even though no one could read his mind.

"Amy Rose?" One of the nurses called out.

"Yes?" Amy got up.

"The doctor will see you now." The nurse replied. Amy put the magazine down and got up. Shadow proceeded to get up as well.

"You can stay here."Amy said.

"But, I want to go inside."

"I can handle myself." She said. Shadow huffed and sat back down, resting one leg on top of the other, and tapping his fingers vigorously against the arm rest. Amy walked into the room the nurse led her to. Amy waited patiently for the doctor to come in. She leaned against the long bed for patients and waited patiently. Within some time the clinical doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon Miss Rose." He greeted, "Okay, I just want to see how the arm is healing. Have you had any troubles with pain or swelling?"

"No, everything's been good." She replied.

"Okay good." He personally inspected the cast, when looking under the cast he noticed a little note, "you do know there's something written under here? I can read it to you." Amy snatched her arm back.

"No, don't read it. I'm waiting until I remove it to see it." She explained.

"Oh," the doctor chuckled a bit, "well, it's been the proper amount of time it takes for the bone to mend. We could take it off."

"Really?" Amy's eyes lit up with delight. The doctor nodded. He led her out of the room and into a room further out in the back.

"I will bring in a nurse. She will remove the cast for you." He said before leaving the room. Amy smiled; she was finally going to see what Shadow wrote under her arm. She contemplated whether or not she should go out to the waiting room and inform Shadow of the cast removal. She decided to keep it a secret and surprise him. The nurse walked in with a smile on her face.

"Ready to take the cast off?" She asked.

"Boy am I ever." Amy responded. The nurse pulled in a machine with a hose and at the tip was a small circular blade used for cutting through the cast.

"Tell me if you feel any pain or uncomfort." She said. Amy nodded and the nurse turned the machine on and began cutting through the cast. The buzzing of the cast felt weird on her arm. As the nurse cut further down the cast Amy could feel a pressure released on her arm, she felt as if every vein in her arm was pulsating.

"There's a note under the arm, please don't cut into that one." Amy said through the hum of the blade.

"Oh? Do you want to save it?"

"I guess...Yeah, kind of." Amy admitted. The nurse smiled and carefully cut the cast between her thumb and index finger. Once the cast was completely sawed in half the nurse took out what seemed to be a pair of pliers. She slipped the nose through the crack and began opening the cast up. The cool air of the room rushed into the hot cast and froze her arm. She could feel her fingers twitch with the freedom they soon would have. The nurse took a pair of scissors and started cutting up the soft wrap under the cast, exposing Amy's arm complete. With a few tugs and pulls, Amy's arm was free from the cast. For the first time in a while, Amy looked at her left arm. The nurse inspected the arm to see if the healing was complete and proper.

"Bleh! Is it supposed to look like that?" She asked. Her arm was moist and the fur was pale compared to the hue it normally is. Beneath the fur, her skin was peeling.

"It happens, usually because of no exposure to the sun and the heat." The nurse informed. She left the room for a moment to return the machine to its proper place. Amy decided to finally read what she's been waiting to read since the day Shadow wrote it, the note on her cast. Amy could feel her fingers itch with delight as she picked up the shards of the cast. She turned it over on its back and read the mysterious words.

_You're my angel_

Amy felt her fingers sweat as she read the words to herself, "You're my angel." The nurse walked back in the room.

"Okay, as soon as you wash your arm, you are ready to go." Amy got up and walked to the sink in the corner of the room and stepped on the pedals to allow the water to pass through. _You're my angel._ The nurse handed Amy a disposable towel to dry her arm. The doctor returned to inspect her arm once more.

"Okay, you seem good to go." He said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Amy bowed and rushed into the waiting room. Before she turned the corner to the waiting room, just the thought of Shadow thinking Amy was his angel lift her spirits to new heights. She slipped her arms behind her back and casually walked in. . Shadow didn't seem to be paying attention. Amy walked over to him; the sound of her footsteps alarmed him to wake up. He looked up at her.

"Why would it take that long to see how your arm is doing?" He asked.

"Because," Amy said as she placed both arms in front of her. She had a big smiled planted on her face. Her cast was removed. Shadow smiled and stood up.

"Is that all here?" He asked.

"Yes." Once outside, Shadow and Amy began walking back to his apartment. It was a bright, cool and sunny day, considering the season was autumn. Amy zipped up her light pink windbreaker jacket.

"What is the first thing you're planning to do with both your arms?" Shadow asked. Amy smiled and skipped ahead of him, stopping right in front of him.

"This." She finished before wrapping both her arms around Shadow's neck and pulling him tight. Shadow could feel his heart escape from his chest. Amy buried her head in his neck. Unconsciously, Shadow's arms snaked around her body and pulled her tighter. Amy now showed almost no signs of being attacked, she looked good as new. Shadow pulled her tighter to his body and held her firmly. He could hear her giggling under her breath.

"Who would've thought you would return my hug." She said, slipping her face away from his neck. Shadow didn't respond. "I finally read what you wrote, thank you."

"Hmph. Well...It wasn't that serious." Shadow said as he diverted his eyes in embarrassment. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand with both her hands and tugged him to keep walking.

"It was for me."

**yay. They're falling in L-O-V-E. :) updating updating updating.**

**thanks for reading **


	26. Preparations

**A/N: Blahhhh...My computer lost its internet connection for some time and I'm feeling that writers block! School's started again so that's going to consume that good ol'writing time, sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SEGA related characters, those unfamiliar to you DO belong to me.**

**Chapter 26: Preparations **

"So we lost one chaos emerald big fucking deal, we still have two you know." Sonic said.

Shadow didn't like the idea of Sonic's nonchalant attitude towards losing the chaos emerald to Shayde.

"It's not about who has more emeralds Sonic, but the fact that we still need seven to be safe." Tails explains.

"I understand that, but doesn't it work both ways, we still have one more than Eggfuck. I don't see why it's a necessity to start an immediate search for the other emeralds."

"The sooner the better, we can't give Eggman a chance to find the other emeralds." Tails finished. Tails introduced everyone to his latest work, the chaos emerald's tracker. The tracker was a small device, no larger than a child's handheld game system. Shadow shifted his body weight from one leg to another, keeping his arms firmly across his chest. Sonic huffed before tapping his fingers vigorously on the arm rest of the chair he sat on. "That's not the point of us meeting anyway. I really do believe we should get started on finding those emeralds, I finished inventing a machine that could detect them for hundreds of miles." Tails boasted proudly of his machine, "I'll give an explanation." Tails handed Amy the cyan chaos emerald. "Amy, I want you to go anywhere in the house...Or into my workshop, outside...Anywhere, and basically when you've had a hiding space you just stay still and we'll come find you. I'll track you down with my invention." Amy nodded and left the living room where everyone lingered around.

"So basically this is a game of hide and seek?" Knuckles asked.

"Well yeah, but only to show you the tracking system."

"But, where Amy could possibly go isn't any great distance that we could use. How are you suppose to test the distance of lost chaos emeralds with Amy hiding somewhere near your workshop?" Shadow asked, raising his brow.

"You'll see, this is a little test at the moment." Tails responded. Tails knowledgeably pressed a few buttons on the small device until a small yellow dot appeared on the grid screen. Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles hovered over Tails to get a view of the device.

"I suppose that's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but you see she's still moving," Tails fiddled with the machine a bit more before sets of numbers appeared below the moving dot. "Those are the coordinates she's at that pertain to the grid, and these numbers below the coordinates is the distance she is from the device itself, the last set of numbers are the emerald serial numbers I assigned so that we can tell them apart on the device." The yellow dot stopped its motion. They all waited a while before it was understood that she had found a hiding place. "Okay, let's find her." Everyone followed Tails out of his workshop. Once outside, Tails stopped again. "Do you see these three lights here?" He said, pointing to a row of small light-emitting diodes. The right diode was lit red. "It is the direction we would go, if the left diode is lit then the emerald is to the left, if its in the center it is ahead, and to the right...Well I'm sure you understand."

"And if its behind us?" Knuckles asked.

"The device will sound that we've passed it."

"Nice," Sonic complimented. Tails walked towards his right as the diodes flicked on and off, directing his every move. He walked down the earth made stairs outside his large workshop. At the bottom of the stairs the left diode turned red, and he continued to walk around the wooded terrain that hid his workshop from trespassers and intruders.

Amy was sitting on the dirt ground, leaning forward on her knees. Her arms were loosely wrapped around her knees as she waited patiently for her friends to find her. The emerald rested motionless on the ground beside her. She gingerly slid her finger down the side of the crystallized power. It hummed softly to her touch as the soft blue light emitted daintily. _All this power and all the corruption you cause...Yet, you stay so pretty. _Amy thought to herself. She smiled and rested her head on her kneecaps. Footstep shuffling and muffled voices resonated from the distance. "I guess I am found." She said as she picked the emerald from the ground. Tails walked out from behind the tree she hid behind.

"See," Tails assured the machine's capabilities to his friends, "safe and sound."

"Pretty sweet," Sonic complimented. Amy handed the emerald to Tails and dusted the back of her dress off.

"So, when do we start searching for the other emeralds?" Shadow asked as he put the chaos emerald into its protective container.

"We'll start the hunt three days from now, that'll give us time to rest up a bit and gather stuff for the trip. I already located the next emerald. You see, this small device is a part of a larger computer I have downstairs in the lab. With the technology in that computer, I can locate the chaos emeralds all over and then assign each emerald a serial number to keep track just in case we lose one. With that I put the data into the device and the device tracks the serial number and the power emitting from the emerald to find where ever it's hidden." Tails explained, "The next emerald is in the desert off in the second continent, so we'll be setting up camp. Be sure to bring survival necessities...And toothpaste."

* * *

Shadow tightened the knobs on his shower until the water shut off. He had just finished his daily shower. He pulled the towel off it's rod to immediately pat himself dry and wrap it tight around his waist. Amy was rummaging through her clothes as he walked into his bedroom. Her actions boggled him, he had to ask, "What are you doing?"

"I am packing my clothes I want to wear early, you should to." She explained. He watched her pull out a pink top with a little ribbon at the sleeve. Shadow huffed as she folded it into a suitcase. He sat on the edge of his bed watching her put her pretty clothes into the case.

"We won't be gone for that long, the necessities include a tooth brush, toothpaste, a first aid kit and such as that, not pretty clothes. You will ruin them." Shadow said.

"It does no harm if I look nice." She retorted, "Besides...I really don't have 'adventure' clothes." Amy turned her body around to face him as she picked up another petit, feminine shirt. "Do you think I should bring this?"

"No." Shadow said, his tone signaled the end of the conversation. He stood up and searched through his draw for some night wear. With his clothes in hand, he headed back to the bathroom for privacy to dress. Amy stared at her suitcase and immediately felt foolish. She had a large suitcase filled with good clothes that could easily be ruined on a trip to a desert. She huffed and whined softly while drooping her head low. _What am I to do with all this? _Amy looked at the three drawers she had left open and in squalor. Inside was nothing but "pretty" clothes. She did not own adventure clothes. Amy nervously rubbed out a wrinkle on her night wear. "We can always buy clothes for the trip." Shadow said kneeling behind her. She hadn't noticed he came in, but wasn't startled either. Amy limply shrugged her shoulders and began putting her clothes back into the drawer in a disorderly manner. Shadow placed his hand on top of the rest of the clothes, stopping her from removing any more out of the luggage. "We won't be on the trip long, we can buy clothes. In the meantime...Lets get ready for bed."

Amy smiled and nodded. "They have to look nice." She said as she crawled across the bed to the headboard. Shadow stood up from the floor.

"They have to be reasonable; style isn't what we're looking for." He said walking around the bed. He sat down on the bed near his pillows. Amy quickly snatched a pillow from behind him, receiving a questionable glare from Shadow.

"I like this pillow." She explained as she patted down onto the mattress and buried her head in it. Shadow fixed himself into his bed and turned off the lamp by his bedside. "Good Night." Amy whispered.

"Night."

* * *

Amy stared in utter disbelief at the clothes hanging on racks, walls and folded on display stands. She gawked over horrific cloths woven together tightly to create articles of clothing readily to be sold. These clothes were not fashionable in the slightest of the sense. "Shadow," She whined his name.

"It's just for the trip." He said flatly as he sped walked to the women's section. Amy hurried behind him.

"But they're all so...So..."

Shadow turned around in a second, "So...?"

"Ugly." She finished.

"Yes, I'm sure they are...Ugly...And affordable, and durable, and not the least bit worth saving. Perfect for a trip like this, don't you think?" He persuaded.

"Yes, but isn't there some place else we can go?" She locked her hands together and begged.

"No." He replied and turned on his heel back to the women's section. Amy breathed a full breath and let it out slowly to relieve tension in her body. She stiffened her body and crossed her arms.

"Well, if we _have_ to shop here, you're buying the clothes."

"Yes, and I'll pick everything out too." Shadow said as he looked through pairs of folded jeans sitting on a display table. Amy's quills stood on ends as she thought about Shadow's all-too 'stylish' style. She opened her mouth to speak but found no voice. She let out one breath and let him do what he wanted. "What size are you?" He said as he looked through several pant sizes.

"Three," She responded quickly. Shadow pulled out two pairs of jeans marked size three; a darker denim and a faded denim. He slung them over his shoulders and moved over to some neatly folded shirts. Amy's eyes went wide at the shirt selection and she desperately made a move. "Can I choose a color at least?"

Shadow pulled two small short sleeve shirts; both had one left breast pocket, forest green and burgundy. "Nope, small right?" Shadow assured himself and slung the two shirts over his shoulder.

"Y-You purposely got those colors! The worst colors?!" She accused. Shadow turned and winked. Amy slipped between him and a nearby rack. She stopped in front of him. "You did, didn't you!?"

"I don't see why the color would matter, and aren't I paying for them?" Shadow reminded as he pushed through a crack between Amy and the next rack.

"Yes, but do you have to be so mean?!" She shouted as she stalked behind him.

"I don't see how I am 'being mean'."

Shadow moved to the footwear department and into the Woodland and Outdoors footwear where it carried sturdy hiking and terrain boots. "What s-"

"I'm not telling you my size." She fought back any way possible.

"Fine by me," Shadow looked on the rack for any boots that could fit her and pulled them out.

"That's not even my size, that's too big."

"We'll stuff them." Shadow started walking over to the register.

"Six."

Amy gave in. This obviously wasn't one of those days she would win. Shadow turned on his heel to face her. "You have five minutes to find a pair suitable for you, or I buy these." Amy stood quiet for a second and weighed her options.

"Fine." She spat before turning to look through the boots. Shadow chuckled and sat on a bench made of mirrors for shoe purchasers. Within two minutes Amy handed him a small box, on the side 'six' was written. Shadow put his choice of footwear down and grabbed hers. They both waited quietly on line. "You know, when you said last night we were going shopping, I really was thinking it would be fun."

_Typical Girl. _"Why would it be fun?"

"Because, if a guy takes a girl shopping, then...Well, you're a bad date." She explained poorly. Shadow let a few laughs escape his lips before straightening up.

"A date? Surely you wouldn't think _I _would be like the average 'guy'?"

"I know, I know, you're no ordinary man."

"Exactly." Shadow finished the conversation and put her clothes on the register desk.

"Exactly," She muttered, "A big jerk." Shadow decided to ignore her spoken thoughts. He paid the lady at the register the desired amount for the clothes and pulled the bag of clothes into his grasp.

Once outside, Shadow turned an unusual direction and started walking. "Where are you going?" She asked as she hurried to stay by his side.

"I figured you might want to eat out today." He said as they both crossed a busy street.

"Oh...Why?"

"Isn't that what people on dates do?" He asked and as his mouth inched crookedly into a smile. Within a split second, Amy's face lit up and she wrapped her arms around his free arm.

"...Yep!"

**Maybe it wasn't the greatest chapter to wait for, but ta-da!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
